Being Of Key
by Chocomon
Summary: Harry craves for nothing more but to be loved, abused by the Dursleys, Harry wished a small time ago for someone to care. A trio of beings answered, by giving him someone to love and be loved in return. Harry has powers not many accept, this is the story of his travels and schemes, discovering heritage and learning magic. Rated M, SLASH (Later), MULTIPLE MATES, CREATURE-FIC, AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first ever crossover and don't let this chapter fool you, this is going to be a multi-crossover with many different anime/films/games. If anyone has any recommendations for a new anime/film/game and I am comfortable incorporating it then I will do so, there will also soon be a poll for what will be after this 'arc' I guess you could say. This is just a small introduction and other chapters will be longer as long as I have time. The anime/cartoon chosen for the moment is to compliment my version of Harry, he is still young so will go to worlds more 'child-friendly'. This may change as he grows, and no he won't abandon the wizarding world.

Reviews are appreciated and I appreciate constructive criticism, flamers... =.= If you don't like then don't read, any flamers will be ignored unless a valid point is made, but malicious comments are not welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, none of the characters are mine (Unless I make an OC which I will point out), all belong to their respective owners and this is merely the product of my imagination.

Warnings:

This story will at some point be rated 'M', for now as a child it will be rated 'T' for those who do not like this I apologise.

This story **WILL CONTAIN SLASH**. For those who do not like slash, if you do not like DO NOT READ, for the moment there will be no slash until harry is older so for now however the story is safe.

References to abuse, mental, physical, verbal, there will be no sexual abuse as I believe that to be a bit too much for myself to write. So far the mentions will only be now and then, but even still it is something I am definitely not keen on writing.

Sex scenes in the future, Harry could be put with a Digimon, Pokémon, and mythical creature. Some may be made partially human some may not. This WILL NOT change. As I said previously however this is not for a while yet, or so I think anyway. If scenes are too explicit I will post on AO3 with story under the same name. If you do not like this, then DO NOT READ.

If there are any further warnings needed I will add them at the time. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this short intro.

"Hello"- This is spoken in another language

* * *

Snuggled up and nestled into a tattered old blanket, a small child trembled with exhaustion after a day filled with chores no one his age should be able to complete. Within the darkness of this room, a chill breeze crept from beneath the small door next to him. The child shivered as the still lingering wet sweat cooled on his dirt smeared porcelain skin, seeming to try and burrow further into his old and aged cot, if only to try and form some kind of warmth that the blanket could not. A thin trickle of light beamed from the hallway outside his room, allowing the three beings watching him to see his huddled figure.

As he shifted the blanket shifted to reveal small dirty hands covering the majority of the small boys face. As to why was soon revealed as soft, almost silent sobs came forth. The child pulled his hands away from an equally dirty face, only to rub angrily at the glistening eyes. Without the hands covering the majority of his visible features, his face became clear. Slightly gaunt cheeks were highlighted by high delicate cheekbones; the thick lashes that dusted them were accompanied by purpling bruises underneath, most likely from lack of sleep. Within the dim light too thin arms wrapped around slim but agile legs, holding them close to his chest, he buried his face in his knees pressing his red sore eyes into them. His soft downy feather hair illuminated a deep bloody maroon where the light hit it, I striking difference to his usual pitch black.

He heard a tiny patter; slightly pointed ears listened and twitched to each tiny step. Lifting his head from where it was hiding he came face to face with eight shining black eyes, a fuzzy brown body hefted up by eight hairy legs scuttled closer till their eyes were on equal level. "What makes you leak young magic?" The spider whispered as it looked into unnaturally bright jade that had dulled to mossy verdant green from grief.

Then the child did something no human has the ability to do, he answered. "He never came back…"

Two fuzzy pincer-like protrusions twitched and pulled down, mimicking a frowning mouth. If one watched closely they'd see them wobble with each word "…The one you cry for each spirit night?"Its wispy voice asked.

Gripping his knees tight the child nodded roughly as his mouth pulled down like the spiders. "He promised me he'd come back for me, but he never did." His words wobbled as his hurt poured out.

"Who was he youngling? A two-legged? Was he magic also? Or was he like the carrions outside?" With the last question, the spider seemed scorning. It had reason to after all, it had seen the disrespect and pain the non-magic's had caused its companion for these past four season cycles.

"He was called Padfoot, he had magic too. He could turn into this big dog and he'd play with me all the time when mummy and daddy were busy." His face shifted into a fleeting smile, if only for a moment. "He and Moony, the man that smelled of wolf would sit and read to me. Whenever I said something from the book they'd look so surprised and giddy. They'd go screaming through the house for my p-hatchers" remembering to refer to them in a way for the spider to understand "They'd lift me up and get me to repeat it to mummy or daddy, and they'd be surprised too but then they'd smile and start getting excited as well." He laughed softly as he was immersed in memories he should not be able to remember.

The spider seemed confused and it shifted so its body rested on the cot and its legs no longer had to hold it up. "Then why are you leaking? Did he do something bad? Or… did Death take him?"

The boy was silent a moment, but shook his head resolutely. "When the snake-speaker killed my hatchers… he said he'd come get me after he caught the Rat man. He gave me to a two-legged that had nasty matted fur on his face, the two-legged was humongous, he said he was going to take me to a human called 'Dumbledore' and Padfoot tried to tell him he wasn't allowed me. But the big human wouldn't listen and he started yelling, he tried to tell Padfoot he had to 'cause Dumbledore ordered him to." Here the child sniffled. "Padfoot looked at me and promised me he'd be back to get me. But he never did… and the Dumbledore man brought me here and left me. Even when the woman who could turn into a cat told him not to, he still did."

The spider looked down; it came closer and settled next to the boy's warmth. "Has this two ever broken a promise to you young magic?" It asked wisely.

The boy the spider referred to as 'young magic' seemed to think deeply for a moment. After a small amount of time the boy looked unsure but shook his head. "No…"

"Did the Dog care for you?"It continued.

This child was sure of this "Yes." A determined gleam entered his eyes, refusing to believe the lies the beasts outside his room told him.

The spider tilted its head and nodded firmly, "Then he will not break his promise. He will return. Once he has caught the Rat he will return. I do not know when, how or where it will occur, but you will find each other again. When someone of love and magic makes a promise, magic will make it impossible for them to break." The spider considered for a moment "perhaps you could find him and help him? You are a gifted magic user. You can speak to me when no other I have met can. If you help him maybe you can be together with him sooner?"

The beautiful green eyes lit up at this, he thought deeply and decided he would, he knew he could help. He pulled the covers over him once more; too intelligent eyes gleamed with schemes and plans as he carefully tucked the frayed blanket over his spider friend. He settled and, although his mind was active as always, rested his body even as his mind fought off sleep. 'Hopefully aunt petunia won't need me up anytime soon' was his last thought as his emotional and physical exhaustion pulled him into sleeps thick depths.

Four beings now watched him. A wise spider that knew more than it should. The one that had used its own innate magic to weave a web of sleep over the child's mind, knowing if it did not the child would not be able to rest.

The three others were unknown. In a room of white light, a tall regal horse-like being was watching a through a vision screen. As the child was pulled into dreams the screen blinked off, the noble beast turned and faced its two companions. Two small creatures stood with him, one shaped like a star looked pleadingly at its leader. The other an almost mix between a pink cat and rabbit had an out of place frown on its usually cheerful face.

Their attention had been called to this small child by their star shaped friend around about a month ago, they had watched and now a decision was to be made. Gold metal gleamed in the light, the gold emitting an essence of holy power to surround the horse-like being it was attached to. The benevolent being sighed softly, it turned to the worried looking star and spoke in an echoing powerful voice "You were correct. He is to be keeper of keys to the worlds of power; he is a child of fate. He is not our worlds chosen one, but he is able to bring a new prospective to the places he visits. He will save many a soul, as pure as his is I would not be surprised if merely his presence healed those who were broken." The still unknown being stood tall in is knowledge "If our attention was brought to him first we must act swiftly, he will need our assistance as we need his."

The star like being smiled, relieved of worry it was about to speak but was beaten by its pink friend "You said he was a keeper of keys… does that not simply make him a key blader? I am in support of helping him, if we do not his growth will be stunted and his soul darkened. But are we sure it is him?"Now the star was worried again, but paused to listen to its leader once more.

The holy being nodded. "I am sure my friend, the fact his power was strong enough to call to our friend Jirachi here, is a testament onto itself. His magic reaches out to each of the gates and he is in no need of a blade to reach them." A serious expression settled onto its face. "You are correct however; the child is already suffering severe abuse and neglect. His magic does not let him scar, but the wounds on his mind are different. His will is strong but his memory unreal, he will always remember the cruelty he is suffering at these humans' hands. His only salvation is that he can remember the love he felt with his parents and god parents, but we must make a decision as to who we will send, and how." his tone imploring his companions to some present ideas.

The star now known as Jirachi gathered courage, stepping forward a soft lilting voice spoke "My attention was called a month ago when his aunt…" the being took to breathe for a moment " She found him looking in the cupboards for medicine, he was ill with fever and was trying to find something to help. She yanked him backwards from the stool he was stood on and gleefully smiled at him. All I could hear at the time was a repeating wish that he must have been repeating in his mind, it wasn't clear but as he was given over to his 'uncle' for punishment it came through to me with desperation."

* * *

_"__Why does everyone leave me? Why do they hate me? Please…help me… It hurts…Why won't anyone love me anymore? Hurts… Please? __**I wish I had someone to love me…"**_

* * *

Jirachi held its stomach for a moment, remembering the so called 'punishment' gave it shudders. The power in the child's veins made it able to numb the pain and heal it rapidly, but that didn't change that the belt buckle caused bones to show in the end, or the pain and fever had caused the boy to sick up stomach acids and was then forced to clean up both blood and acid whilst the man watched on panting for breathe with a insane grin on his face. Jirachi saw in that moment a small bit more of the child's innocence fade. The fever was not sickness but the first stage of his powers coming forth, he could not get ill and as such it was the first time the poor boy had experienced the weakness in both body and emotion that came with it. The wish to be held was not something to be ashamed of when weak, yet the cruel beasts the child lived with tried to make sure he felt it was. Jirachi knew the child cried itself to sleep that night, his spider friend nowhere to be seen, making him feel even more alone.

Both of his companions were unnerved with the tale, their lands had been in an unnatural state of peace for a while now and they had always known cases of abuse to never last long, their justice system swift and efficient. They had watched and checked in with the child for over a month now and even then the punishments had never been so cruel, to deny a child medicine was sickening, especially since they knew from Jirachi that the child was severely and already in pain.

Jirachi continued "We beings are known for our loyalty when earned and our love for our friends is vast. This child needs more than simple companionship, he needs true devoted love. I say we look at the eggs we have, only those worthy, introduce them to the child through the knowledge we have gained and see if they come to love him as they should. The child's capacity to love is astounding, but we must make sure they do not use this against him-even if by accident."

The two others considered it, and then nodded. The rabbit creature looked to the magnificent leader "The canine variety would be promising then. They are always most loyal, they would need to be powerful though if they were to defend the boy and keep him safe." The being used its rabbit like legs to jump up into the air, its long winding tail curling up and it levitated there, rocking forwards and back, it thought deeply " We would not want them to be always in clear view though, they are not native to those lands and if seen someone may try to take them away"

The other being nodded "They would need to be intelligent also, to avoid detection they must be discreet also. Hmm… Jirachi? You spend more time in this realm than either of us does. Do you know of a way these eggs may avoid detection but be there when needed?"

Jirachi mulled over it for a moment, and then remembered something it had seen in the land of 'Japan' "Yes! I know something fitting. Though, we would have to alter them to be a bit different. The eggs I think of when hatched represents a person's aspirations in life, what they want to be in the future, they cannot be seen by any other unless they too have one of these 'eggs' they are not native to the boys lands and therefore will not be recognised. We will have to change them so they are still themselves and not a piece of the boy though. We can simply give our eggs a more humanoid appearance and the ability to become full human size and shift into their Pokémon form like an animagus. Oh Arceus-sama, Mew this is perfect!" Jirachi smiled cheerfully with its intelligent plan.

The now identified Arceus and Mew smiled brightly with their friend, they now simply had to decide on who and how many.

* * *

It was thanks to the planning of those three beings that a child slept unknowing of the egg that appeared in his cot with him, neither did his spider companion who was still awake watching over the troubled child next to him. Nobody knew that even more were still to appear.


	2. Chapter 2

_"__WAKE UP! YOU LAZY BOY, GET UP!"_ Was the shriek that a dark-haired child woke to that morning, bolting upright he groggily looked around the cramped space that was his 'room'?

He had been dreaming of the time his mother had read to him 'Dark Arts Through The Ages', her soft lilac scent that would coax him to sleep against her chest, her melodious voice would act like a lullaby as she explained all the different spells. His mother knew he was special, she taught him just in case anything happened and she wasn't there to help him. But now, waking to his dusty 'room'- oh who was he kidding? It was a Merlin for damned cupboard.

Awake now, he felt a familiar build up of disappointment; he was used to waking to find his memories had tricked him again into believing of happier times. Sighing softly he brushed away his six broken toy soldiers, he had played with them yesterday morning, but had been dragged out and wasn't able to put them away. He had cried that evening then fallen asleep with the assurance of his spider friend, not giving them second thought. Speaking of, his companion must have left during the night as he was now alone. Or so he thought.

Spinning around so fast he jarred his shoulder against the wall, his heightened senses picked up an unusual scent, different to the normal smell of dust and stale sweat of his cupboard.

It smelt warm…Like the nostalgic smell of blood and fur. Similar to how Moony would smell after the full moon.

That's when he heard it; a small shifting movement came from the end of his cot under his blanket. Unsure, he reached out cautiously to the edge of the blanket, -gripping it- he pulled. For the first moment in his life… he didn't know what to think. An egg, it seemed to be just small enough to fit into both of Harry's small hands, where on Earth had it come from? It was mostly a dark blue, near the wider bottom was a band of yellow, spiking up from the top of this band were wide and thick black spikes. He had never read of an egg like this before, his confusion was displayed clearly on his face before uncertainty took over.

Reaching out with pulses of magic, he felt its intentions. Its whole aura was of warmth, kindness and… caring? 'What on Earth?' This small egg was giving off loving vibrations and they were directed at him. Almost as if… could it sense him as well? Comforted by the nostalgic smell of Moony and the knowledge that, egg or no, it would not harm him, he shuffled closer. Nervous, he pulled on the edge of his too large shirt; it had once been Dudley's and had 'graciously' been given to him. They didn't care that it reached his knees and sagged off his shoulders.

Reaching out he pressed feather light touches to the band of yellow, the shell was smooth. It was alive? He could feel heat radiating from the small form.

Worried and frightened he reached with both hands and pulled the egg close to him. He cradled it in his arm's like his mother would him, and that's when he felt it. Shifting. It pulsed and shook and shifted in his arms, his magic was still out and he could feel the large egg's joy and excitement as he held it. Without noticing a tiny smile took up his face, the joy the baby was giving off was infectious; his magic told him it was his. This egg was his. No one else was allowed to touch it; he had to keep it safe.

"Hello there, little one. My name is Harold James Potter; I hope we can be friends?" He spoke shyly, but you could still feel the excitement thrum through his body, he giggled softly when the egg jumped and pulsed with acceptance.

He had to protect his new friend from the Dursley's. He may have been young when brought to the Dursley's himself but this was no environment for a baby creature. He would have to leave soon, if the Dursley's saw it, they would take pleasure in ending its never lived life.

They hated anything not 'normal'.

The egg was his now though, his responsibility, he would keep it safe.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Harry had found his precious gift. A routine had settled again. He would wake to Aunt Petunia; speak soft words of reassurance when his egg gave off pulses of concern, even when he knew he was exhausted. He would siphon off some of his magic and nourish his little one with it, wrap it in Harry's blanket and feel ashamed he could not do more.

If it was a weekend he would make breakfast for the horse, pig with a wig and beached whale, Aunt Petunia, Dudley and Uncle Vernon respectively. Each of them too animal like to be truly human, his Aunt was very thin and had a long neck, blond hair with pale coloured eyes. Her teeth were what reminded Harry of a horse, and she only made it worse when she grinded her teeth around him reminded him of a horse chewing plants. His Uncle was the opposite in many ways to his wife; he did not have any neck whatsoever! He reminded harry of a whale because when angry his face would purple, his blubber shudder and he would start breathing so deeply he would end up coughing continuously, long drawn out wheezes that made up a deranged whale's song.

Then there was Dudley. In some ways he was worse than his parents, he would heal after Vernon's punishments, but every weekday he would have to face the continuous humiliation at school with even more muggles to damn him. It was all because Dudley started spouting off his parents usual spiel in the playground, he remembered Dudley standing on one of the benches at playtime, his uniform straining around his blubber, combed back blond hair looked like it was a wig glued on. His cheeks wobbling as he spoke, piggy watery blue eyes had looking around the gathered children gleefully. "If anyone plays with or is nice to the freak, me and Pier's will make you regret it. He is a freak and has to be treated like it 'cause we're normal and he aint." He had gone on just like that. His little follower Pier's that reminded him of Wormtail stood by with his rat like face and meanly sparkling eyes. His narrow bony face would twitch as his lips grinned in an evil childlike way.

Dudley was definitely worse though, because when that young, not many kids know what's 'nasty' and what's not. So everyday he'd go to school, and they all would make hurtful infuriating comments about: His parents, appearance, things that made him different, his 'freakishness'…

It was always a long week.

He didn't mind many of his chores though, he could go out in the garden and help life grow, it hurt sometimes when heat waves came and his skin blistered. It wasn't very nice with all the rain either but it still made him feel accomplished at the end of the morning. After all it was either garden work in the morning or cleaning the kitchen after cooking, why would he want to stay in _that_ house any longer?

If he did his chores to Aunt Petunia's standards he would be able to eat a slice of toast or an old banana. He would then hoover the upstairs carpets, make the beds, dust, and sweep then mop the living room, kitchen, dining room and hallway. He had to complete this by lunch time or he would not be allowed to have dinner, usually a few crackers and water. It was allot to do and many times he could not finish in time. This just meant he enjoyed his time outside even more though, considering it was either that or slave away like a house elf even more.

He would then have to rush, by making a check on the other garden and ensuring no weeds are growing, and then separate the washing in order to wash them. He would need to clean up Dudley's bedroom, he wasn't allowed in his aunt and uncles so his aunt did them. He wasn't allowed in the second bedroom, guest room or even the attic. This was strange though as his aunt would often complain in a nasal voice how much she loathed the mess there; he wanted to see if anything useful was up there before he left.

Then he would then begin the preparations for dinner, he would then avoid his cousin Dudley when in the front yard planting whatever petunia had in mind. At this time his aunt would either tell him to leave for a few hours and not come back till after dinner, or get out of sight which usually meant into his cupboard.

Normally he would leave, but with his precious egg he couldn't risk hurting it outside, so instead he would huddle in his cupboard speaking softly to either his new friend or spider companion. They had a plan as to how to escape but they were waiting for his egg to hatch. He would spend some time playing soldiers with Spider and cuddle with his egg, there were just enough soldiers to act out their escape plan (He used a small ball of lint for his spider friend as he was practically unnoticeable. )

He would whisper his useful memories to the both of them and his egg would pulse with comforting feelings that made him warm inside. His spider would tell him of how his species had genetic memory; he would give a memory of his ancestors in return for one of Harry's own. This had only begun however after Harry had introduced his friends to each other, he thought this strange but decided he wouldn't ask, it seemed rude.

He would hear Vernon come home and for three weeks he had set a record, he had not been punished. He knew if he wasn't there, no one could luck after his egg. Pride be damned, if he had to suffer a few insults it was worth it if it meant keeping his egg safe. So he no longer retaliated. He allowed his aunt to degrade his parents, he allowed them to humiliate him, and he allowed Dudley to beat him, all the while with hatred burning in his stomach. He bit his tongue and continued anyway, it was worth it being able to return to the embrace of his eggs comforting scent and emotions. It wasn't like he was a muggle without magic to heal him was it? That would be much worse.

He knew his uncle didn't know what to think, happy he'd finally beaten the 'freak' into submission, or angry he no longer had an excuse to use his favourite punching bag.

Week days were both better and worse though, he still couldn't take his friend out but he loved the reprieve the school and town library offered him. He still cooked in the morning but then went to school. Each day for an entire six hours he would suffer the constant bullying of his cousin and classmates, he would listen attentively to each lesson absorbing it and analysing it. He would make a game of comparing what he learnt from his books from what the teacher taught and would smirk slightly in mirth when the nasty teachers taught it wrong. Although this behaviour didn't help him, as the teachers began whispering about him believing he was mocking them or not paying attention. Coming to believe the rumours his relatives spread about him being a bad 'egg' (This one personally made him giggle), disrespectful and nasty. Then again he didn't care, why would he care what horrid muggles thought of him? He didn't, it was simple.

After his hard work he would then head to the library after school in order to avoid his cousin and his cousin's little game of 'Harry Hunting'. A game where Dudley and his friends would see who could catch Harry first, like hounds and a rabbit, when they caught him they would beat him bloody and then leave him, not interested if he didn't fight back. His magic would heal him quickly after a few moments of lying on the floor and he would then climb back up and continue on his journey. But really the library was a much better option. He enjoyed working up to levels in subjects passing his age; the librarians didn't care much for him but respected him for respecting their books.

After a few hours reading he would be careful to make it home before Vernon and cuddle with his egg, listing all the things he learnt, changing his explanations whenever he got a pulse of confusion from his friend. He enjoyed himself immensely from the time he could spend with his little one, but it was always cut short when his aunt got him to begin dinner for when Vernon got home. He was allowed dinner and breakfast without much labour as payment needed on these days, but the amounts weren't enough for a growing child of his age and with this he was malnourished. His punishments where he went without food for days didn't help, his growth was already stunted. His magic could not make the nutrients and the things he did eat did not give him enough, so his magic would force his body to absorb_everything _useful to him. Harry was six years old he should have been around 3.5 feet especially since his family on both sides were tall but he was only around 2.6 feet, he was hoping for a growth spurt when older but knew the damage was already made. He looked younger than he was and it made him seem even more fragile.

At the moment it was a Friday night the 21st of November and Harry was happily settled on his cot, his legs in a meditative position, his egg cradled between them. He was softly stroking it and humming a little lullaby his mother would sing to him, he would have sung but he didn't want to wake the Dursley's. It still sounded beautiful with his soft voice, he must have gained his voice from his mother was what he thought. At the moment though happy he was nursing a mottled purple bruise on the side of his face, it had been bleeding earlier but his magic had healed him. Dudley had pushed him into a lamp post on the way home from school and he had become disorientated, he only knew he was bleeding after he heard Piers Polkis yell "AH! He's bleedin' quick let's go!" He remembered touching the side of his head and seeing blood coating his fingers, he had sat and trusted in his magic to heal the worst of the damage. All the while cursing with words he shouldn't know. His egg was waiting for him, he couldn't lay about like that.

Now here he was, nursing his face in his cupboard because his cheekbone had fractured. It was healing swiftly but pained him even with his magic numbing the worst of it. Through his pained small smile he huffed a soft breath as he finished the tune, and something strange happened. At first his egg rocked like it occasionally would, but then his ears picked up a soft rumble emitting from it. Like a purr, that was what he thought until he saw a large split appear down its centre.

He could have laughed from joy! His little one was hatching! Feeling giddy he zoomed through his minds encyclopaedia of magical animals that his baby could be, it was then he realised nothing he knew matched, he was limited in knowledge with only the text that moony read to him once, filled his mind. An unknown being … He smiled once more, it didn't matter to him what his egg was. It was his.

More cracks appeared until its entire surface was covered in hairline fractures. For a moment there was a pause and he worried, until a blinding light escaped the strangely patterned egg. More light than possible seemed to escape the small egg and it blinded him for a moment.

Throughout it all he continued to smile, ignoring the pain it caused him.

That was when he felt a weight settle on his lap, in fact that weight fell sideward's and he had to fling his hands out through his spotted vision to try and stop the being from falling off his lap. Only to come face to face with a strange tiny boy that did not look very much like a baby. He was a miniature child, but seemed older than harry. His eyes worked hard to work out as many details he could of the being hovering in front of his face.

Strange black fur formed a type of mask that made his poppy red eyes to darken in the low ligting, the mask covered the bridge and sides of his sharp nose, strange blue medium length hair fell into his face but was mostly held back by the black mask-on second thought wasn't a mask-where from his temples there were soft black-furred large dew drops that fell slightly. His features were slim but strong, his eyes were narrower seemingly shaped in a perpetual glare.

He flinched when puppy soft fur touched him, and looking into those red eyes, his instinctive thought was of 'Snake-speaker'.

That was until the scent reached him, blood and fur. His baby, this was his baby and with the realisation euphoria took over him. His baby had hatched, and whilst he wasn't much a baby anymore he was still his, he may be small but maybe he would grow? He was just bigger than Harry's head.

He was pulled from his thoughts as an echoing Voice within his mind whispered –Harry- And tiny arms wrapped round his neck, the newly hatched being buried its nose into Harry's locks and breathed in deep, the Voice came again, trembling with joy –Berries! Harry! Ha-ha! You smell of berries and chocolate!- A joyous laugh reverberated and bounced though his mind, it made him giggle and bring his hands up to place them on his little beings back. His little friend pulled back and looked at his face, taking in his features. From what harry could see his little hatchling looked as though he came from Egypt, where strange fur didn't cover his skin a golden tan was there. He was beautiful.

For the happiest moment of his life, he couldn't word the questions he wanted to ask. He couldn't say the things he needed till he remembered something he had missed and had not experienced for a while.

"Happy Birthday baby"

The words were whispered and wobbled with tears, the same tears that leapt over the edges of his eyes, different from the tears he shed for Sirius each year.

His baby must have either smelt the saline of his tears or the wobble in his voice because he pulled back and hands that had strange white-oval protrusions on the back were wiping away his tears and pressing soft kisses to his eye lids. The Voice came back, tight with worry –What's wrong why are you crying? -then he paused and a gentle stroke went over the bruise he knew looked horrid. –I, I'm so sorry. Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" Poppy eyes went paler in worry and fear until a weak smile came from him.

"No, I'm ok. I'm Fine… I'm just happy." It was the truth; he felt amazing, excited, yet a tremble in his tummy that built from multiple emotions fighting to get out. They didn't stop him from smiling though. A smile that was returned by his friend that showed off small gleaming fangs from beneath thin lips.

The fangs made him wonder, what else was different? So he put a bit of space between them and reached to the chord for the small bulb in the corner. The yellow light brought out the details in his dirty cupboard but the details he paid attention to were not those, no it was his baby's. He looked strange, but he looked magnificent as well. Blue furred pointed ears protruded from the top of his head, a yellow metal looking band went around his neck almost like a collar but not. He wore a torn black tank top, the bottom of which mimicked the spikes on the egg he was once held in, sleeveless showing off the fuzzy blue fur that covered his arms and hands. It was his legs that looked most animal like, they were a dogs hind legs, thick and muscled and covered in blue fur. He did not have to worry about human modesty as his thick blue fur covered everything down to his toes, only leaving his chest, back and parts of his face clear. Just above where human's knees began the fur changed to black and the flanks turned to and joined with his lower thigh to meet the hock part of a dog. His Flanks were small compared to his thick rear pasterns that were elongated to give him height and agility, normally thin these parts were wide and muscled and you could not deny he must be strong. His paws were very large about the size of the end of both of Harry's small thumbs ( quite large in proportion to the rest of his body), there were three toes to each paw and all of them were covered in black fur.

"Wow" He croaked out in amazement.

A cocky smirk took up his friends face and he chuckled, looking Harry over and past the mud and dirt –you're very 'wow' too ha-ha- he teased.

Then harry noticed something else, something was moving behind his hatchling, a childish urge gripped him and he reached past him and gently grabbed the moving blue shadow. He was holding a tail, blue furred and warm. He giggled looked to his friend with curiosity gleaming in his eyes "What are you, little one?"

His friend smiled knowingly and wagged his tail on purpose so he had to let go of it, the thick and long tail felt amazingly soft and he had a childish urge to reach out and pet his friend.

Softy smiling his friend spoke, and as he did harry realised that the hanging dew drops would vibrate with strange energy – I am a Riolu, big one- he teased and harry flushed- I am a species of Pokémon, the abbreviated word for pocket monsters. In my world we Pokémon would populate our planet like your animals do, but we also all have rare and unique gifts that change and grow stronger as we do. In fact at the moment I am not in my original form, but in fact the form I was given for convenience and to fulfil your wish-

Harry was confused and amazed at the same time, different he may be but why would someone give him with a precious life like this, his Riolu's life. Two things stood out to him "What wish? Your world? Are you an alien? What's your name, not your species name but _your _name?"

Riolu sighed slightly and looked sadly at harry now blue bruise, he reached out and harry noticed that Riolu didn't actually have fingers but actually elongated wide paws, three toes to each like his back ones –Firstly, I am not in fact from this Earth, not many details were given to me by my God, except that you made a wish. I am here to fulfil your wish, to love you, like you deserve to be loved- His sombre and sad tone changed to a mischievous one – secondly, yes I guess you could say I am an alien and thirdly no, I have no name. Will you name me little one? - Harry had a feeling he was teasing him to distract him from the emotions that welled up with Riolu's previous explanation, he had been tugging on his baggy clothing whilst listening, ashamedly hanging his head. He was happy to no longer be alone, but to have someone hear him pleading in his moment of weakness made him feel ashamed.

It didn't matter that Riolu didn't have many details, what he had told him was enough. Riolu was his though, gifted by a kind God and he could not help but feel thankful. He smiled shyly and let go of his shirt only have a giddiness inside of him build and escape in the first laugh he had expressed since arriving at the Dursley's. He reached out, cupping his friend in his hands and pulled him forward to his chest. Riolu smiled with him and soon joined in chuckling.

Riolu was relieved Harry's suffering had not taken away his beautiful laughter, just much of his naiveté. It seemed he may have come just in time to give Harry his childhood back.

Harry hadn't realised he was being loud though.

"_BOOOOYY!__STOP MAKING THAT RACKET, YOU WORTHLESS FREAK!" _ Was accompanied by the heavy enraged steps of Vernon, the steps creaked to each thunderous step joined by angry mumbling about 'waking good, honest, hard-working people'. That is exactly how Harry's fear hit him, his joy fled, to be filled with fear. Not fear for him, no he was used to pain and his magic helped him, but for the Pokémon he had not yet had chance to name. He pulled back from his and Riolu's embrace, trying uselessly to hide Riolu from being seem. Panic gripped him.

It was useless; Riolu was emitting some sort of faint blue light, it would draw attention. What could he do? Tears formed at his uselessness, he knew he had magic, he only knew how to sense, he didn't know how to harness it like his mother did with her wand. Riolu knew Harry worried for naught, even a newly hatched Pokémon could defeat a pathetic unarmed human, he sent out pulsing reassurances with his aura to Harry. He did not contemplate hiding with the ability given to him by the legendary's, it would not stop this human from hurting his Harry, the bruise a testament unto itself.

Behind Harry, Riolu's form shuddered and changed, he used his flexibility to curve around harry, large as he was, (a bi-product Riolu knew from being fed off Harry's magic.) he managed. He crouched and growled deeply, waiting for the lock to click.

Harry through his panic now noticed Riolu was in front of him, he had grown! Harry could see he had changed; 'His other form' was Harry's first fleeting thought. He could see all human features had now disappeared and were purely animal; he had lost most of his shoulder width, though still quite broad even in his small human appearance. The small glimpses of skin had been covered in fur and the shirt had changed to a spiked marking that stretched from the collar to waist and seemed to wrap all around his furry torso. More importantly his Riolu had grown taller than Harry himself! Even crouched as he was now, Riolu was bigger and more thickly built than harry.

Harry watched and finally felt Riolu's continuous reassurance, the pulses served to help him collect himself and adrenalin to recede, leaving him feeling weak and watching in trepidation of what was to come. He heard Riolu's deep growl, strangely it soothed something inside of him, a deep ball of anxiety in his chest slacked and it helped him breathe. He pulled his knees to his chest a curl of hope began, watching Riolu protect him meant more for him than words could say.

The steps had stopped.

The angry panting of Vernon was heard outside.

The lock clunked… and Riolu attacked as it opened. Vernon had no chance to react, Riolu whirled one of his paws only to release some kind of white blast, his voice proclaiming in his and Vernon's mind –_VACUUM WAVE!-. _It hit Vernon straight in his large stomach, he was flung back and spittle flew out of his mouth. His face purpled from lack of air as he was further winded when his back slammed against the hallway wall, the plaster of the wall broke with a _crunch_ at Vernon's weight, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he flopped to the floor leaving an imprint on the wall and vibrations through the wooden floors.

Harry watched on amazed, a large amount of sparkling pride and disbelief filled him; he smiled from relief, pride and happiness. With Riolu he was safe. It seemed the desire to protect Riolu was returned by Riolu wanting to protect _him._

Riolu turned around and faced him with pride shining in his eyes.

His first victory was to protect his Harry; he wouldn't have it any other way.

'Adorable', was Harry's first impression, Riolu's head was more canine now, he had a short muzzle that hid most of Riolu's small mouth, his hair had shortened to the same length as the rest on his head, showing off a cute pair of pointed blue puppy ears. The black mask reached out and covered the bridge of his muzzle in black; a cute triangle snuck over the edge and formed his nose. His legs were the same, only a bit shorter and more compact than what harry reckoned his full size would be if he was a human. His Riolu was amazing.

Riolu padded forwards to him and cuddled him once more; Harry only reached this Riolu's chin, a vast difference from his tiny size before. It was almost as if when fully Pokémon his body condensed all his muscle and bones to make them even stronger, still his muscles were not defined just natural at the moment, he had only just hatched after all. The potential for more strength was there in bundles though.

-Harry- Riolu spoke softly, -I think we should leave, you are not safe here, I can defend you but if the whale-like being contacts your people I do not know if I could stand against your spells- He spoke seriously.

Harry considered this for a moment, "Yes" he sighed, and they were a bit ahead of schedule but 'the sooner the better' he thought. "They would not listen to a child if so called 'concerned' relatives said a magical creature had been near me. They would spell first and ask questions later." Scowling, he pulled back and looked into Riolu's red eyes. "We will need supplies; I do not know if you need to eat food now or can still survive off my magic. I do not have money or anyway to get to Diagon alley, but Spider said there was something interesting up in the attic I would like" Plans went through his head, ways they could travel; survive till they got to Gringotts. He knew he had money; his family was the Ancient and Noble House of Potter after all. His curiosity made him excited though for the surprise in the attic, they would have to hurry though.

Riolu's dew drops twitched and seemed to vibrate for a moment, he looked up and Harry followed his line of sight. There in a nauseous frilly yellow night gown his Aunt stood pale in fear at the 'freakish creature' in her house, behind her was his small blob of a cousin peaking round from behind her dress in both fear and child-like curiosity.

-Woman- Riolu's voice spoke in a stern voice, jolting his aunt severely. She stared wide eyed in fear, her gaze flicking to the unconscious form of her husband and Riolu's. –You have seen what I can do to you-His own gaze flicking to the hideous blob behind him as he stood protectively in front of Harry. –If I find you have alerted Harry's people, your fate will be much worse than his- Riolu's form emitted a menacing light blue aura that made his red eyes glare menacingly, the light flickered out once his aunt had cowered sufficiently. –Your husband will wake up soon, when he does, we will be gone. To never return if I have my way, you creatures are deplorable, I have heard many things from within my rest and the only '_freakish'_ thing here, is you. - His words were scorning and disgusted. Harry stepped forward and buried his hands and face in Riolu's short but thick fur, his green eyes glowing in the dark.

His aunt nodded shakily, pushing Dudley further behind her. She swallowed harshly and asked in a quivering nasal voice, all superiority taken from her by fear "What do you want?"

Riolu smirked triumphantly, - The key to the attic human, it is all we require for the moment.-

His aunt seemed to lose all colour, but nodded and bustled Dudley into his bedroom, shushing him when he complained. She went back to her room and came out with three keys, a small box and a letter. Riolu and Harry watched this all from where they now stood at the top of the stairs.

She practically threw them at Riolu, as though she did not dare touch him, Riolu caught them all but had to pass them to harry, he had no thumbs to hold all the items. "That's the letter we were given by that head-freak from that weird school. The box I know has his birth certificate and other identification. It was from his parents, the rest is in the attic." She blurted out quickly, only to flinch when Riolu growled darkly at her habitual wording.

He dismissed her with a turn of his head. –Go and check on your husband. - He ordered.

It was Harry who took the lead after this. His curiosity eating him up, he held the items dearly and looked at the key most likely to fit for the attic. He grinned when he saw a small grey plain one, grabbing Riolu's paw, he gently pulled him along. The excitements of the day making him feel drowsy, but he pushed on with renewed energy.

Riolu smiled gently at Harry's smaller form as it leads him to a covered up hole in the roof. Harry grabbed a pair of wooden steps that had been stored in the corner and set them up. He let go of Riolu In favour of the steps, his new possessions held gently against his chest as he unlocked the small attic lock, he pushed the lid up and it flopped with a bang, causing a small amount of dust to fall on top of Harry's head. He paid no attention to it, drawn by a scent that reminded him of lilac and water, fur and blood, dog and oil and lastly the scent of fire and ozone that always accompanied his Father. He scrambled up into the attic, his possessions placed gently at his side as he left enough room for Riolu to get in.

The attic was filled with dust, bags and clutter was spaced throughout, with old clothing scattered here and there. But he was drawn to a tiny box that seemed to have been thrown angrily into the room. It was small, with strangely no dust covering it, wooden and varnished, it smelt of home. He crawled forward and touched the small box only for it to rapidly grow bigger than him at his touch. He fell backward onto his bottom at the force the small thing exuded for a moment. But that didn't matter to him when he saw what it had changed to, what mattered was the potter crest that embroidered the beautiful oak chest. Tears pooled in his eyes but he refused to let them fall, he felt a weight on his shoulder, only to turn and see Riolu proudly standing behind him looking at him with encouragement.

Harry nodded at him determinedly, he looked to the golden lock on the chest and looked to the keys he had been given, one was a thick brass with a beautiful coiling pattern around it, but that one seemed too big. It was obviously the other, golden and proudly adorned with the potter crest at the end. The fearsome roaring lion of his family sculpted into a constant battle.

He carefully put the key in and turned.

What he didn't expect was for a kind of half colour wheel to pop up. The turn he did made a small clock hand to tick to red, and he heard the lock unhook. There were 7 different colours, red, blue, brown, orange, black, white and finally green. The lid lifted up and harry realised it was a seven compartment trunk. Within the brown section were assorted vials filled with some sort of wispy smoke. A thick scroll took up the majority of the space and had the potter crest pressed into a wax seal. He reached in without thinking and pulled out four letters, two that smelled of his mother, two that smelled of his father.

He opened one of his mothers first. His hands were shaking, but Riolu's warmth gave him strength.

**_To my darling little man,_**

**_If you have found this chest then it means I and your father have passed on, and our wishes not fulfilled. This chest has been charmed to follow you to your location only if these requirements have been met:_**

**_Our wills were not read._**

**_You were not left with those we approved of as suitable guardians._**

**_The first step to your inheritance was to come early._**

**_Your current guardians do not have kind intentions towards you._**

**_You have no idea my sweet darling how much I wish for you to not find this chest, whilst it will help you greatly, to know my own child has been left to such manipulations breaks my heart._**

**_Harold if these requirements were met, it means many secrets are being and are going to be hidden from you. _**

**_You have always been more than we expected Harold, your father and I were always astounded when you learnt so quickly, you adapted so easily and made us prouder than we have ever felt. When you began showing signs of unique gifts we performed a spell called _****Velut incarminibus****, ****_this spell was meant to give us some idea of what you were capable of. It astounded us. We came across something not seen since Merlin's time Harry. You are a Being of Key. A creature, a magical being able to cross dimensions and harness unknown magic's. These beings are only ever recorded once when Merlin came to them for assistance, they are able to store vast knowledge within themselves and are gifted with pseudo-immortality. Almost like a vampire in a way. If not killed you can live for a very long time my sweet, really it is what I wish for you, to live a long life with those you love and grow old with them._**

**_I wish I could have gotten to see you grow Harry. _**

**_When we found out what you were and the amazing gifts you had received we knew you were the child of prophecy. Yes. Harold there is a prophecy about you and the current dark lord that has plagued our world. Albus Dumbledore is a very manipulative man Harold, he believes what he does is for the 'greater good', but the 'greater good' is only his version of it. We do not know his aims. One thing we were certain of however was that if that man found out what you were, he would not hesitate to smith you into the perfect weapon. He would force you to rely on him and only him, look to him for direction and guidance and force his own beliefs on you._**

**_So we burned the result of the spell, you can do it once again if you wish to know them, but it is also available at gringotts and the goblins will help you once they know who and what you are. We rid all evidence of what we knew; hiding our memories with occlumency shields, we even cast a small glamour charm over you to hide any features that may come about with the first stage of your inheritance. I will warn you Harry, there is a potion within this compartment that will rid you of and spells, compulsions or potions but it will be painful and I recommend to only drinking it when you know you are safe._**

**_The changes may be drastic or small, no one truly knows what you could look like, but no matter what do not be ashamed of being different. You are my sweet child and with the knowledge you can hold you should stand tall with pride and achievement. I only ask that you keep your knowledge to yourself and not grant such powers to mere mortals, power often corrupts and all I ask is for you to be responsible with you powers._**

**_Harold, you have made _****me********_proud the short time I have been a mother, never forget I will always love you._**

**_Lillian Amaryllis Potter nee Vitrius_**

**_P.S- If you do drink the potion my little king then you will need to recast the memory assortment spell, it is simply there to make sure your mind does not overwhelm you or give you headaches._**

Harry swallowed, as tears dotted the already smudged letter. It seemed his mother had also cried with this farewell as he had. A Being of Key. He was not human, but how can that be? His mother and father were human, so one of his ancestors must have passed this inheritance to him? Looking to the scroll it would make sense if it was a complex family tree. Fur rubbed against his cheek, Riolu nuzzled him from behind for comfort, his arms wrapped around his small form to keep him steady as he read his mother's elegant script.

Looking into red eyes once more he smiled softly and stoked Riolu's own cheek, "I'm ok, don't worry. Can you read?"

Riolu's eyes were soft as he looked at him, -Yes, I was gifted with certain knowledge before I was sent here in order to help you rather than hinder- His voice just as caring as his eyes.

Harry responded "You'll have to tell m what you know so I don't have to keep bugging you" he smiled apologetically.

Riolu's hold tightened. –You do not 'bug' me Harry, I am happy to answer any questions you have as long as it makes you happy-

I warm feeling coiled in his stomach as he heard those words, he nodded softly and breathed in the scent of Riolu and his loved ones. He wasn't alone anymore though, and that was why it did not make him miserable, breathing in the scent of his parents just made him feel even more at home in Riolu's arms. Huffing slightly he said "It seems my parents have left me everything I need, read this whilst I look for something to help us with our situation now. We do not have much time, I do not trust my Aunt's words and we cannot sit and mull through everything now."

Riolu nodded and carefully held the aging parchment within his paws.

Breathing in a small breathe he rifled through the contents within the first compartment, a small glassy crystal vial filled with a transparent blue liquid was most likely the potion his mother mentioned. It smelled of sulphur and made his nose twitch. There were two formal letters underneath it, both said 'The Last will and testament of Lady Potter', companioned with 'The last will and testament of Lord Potter'. It made him breathe in a ragged breath of anger to know his parents were disrespected in such a way that their last words were not heard. Shaking it off he continued, thick stacks of bank statements with stamped crests from Gringotts, he remembered seeing it as a child. The strange vials that held wispy smoke in and seemed to shift and shudder as he neared but he tried to ignore them; surprisingly enough there was another thick scroll with a different crest on. One he had not seen before. Its wax was white and carefully placed crystal was artfully arranged upon it. The crystal seemed to take the shape of some sort of feline and flower but in the dark light it could not make it out.

Vitrius. Didn't his mother write Vitrius instead of Evans? She wasn't an Evans? Then why was he left with the Dursley's? He had to push back the red fury trying to cloud his mind at this. He had more important things to do at the moment, it could wait.

A curious selection of more keys lay in a bed of purple velvet; enclosed in a transparent case he could see they were in fact more of what he now recognised as Gringotts keys, with a few odd ones. He dismissed them hoping for something to help them with transport instead. There were a collection of leather bound journals that seemed to belong to both his parents and he swore he would get round to reading them. He frowned a moment, there wasn't much else in here, he pulled back and closed the lid again. He twisted the lock again and the hand clicked to blue.

Lifting the lid he saw a large collection of what smelt like potion ingredients, the smells hit him and he spluttered, a consecutive five tiny sneezes escaped him as he coughed whilst he shut the lid, preferring the musty air of the attic to the attack on his nose that was compartment blue.

Glaring at the box he ignored the echoing chuckles from Riolu and huffed in embarrassment, his cheeks reddening as Riolu continued laughing.

He turned the key still ignoring Riolu and _very_ carefully lifted the lid; he couldn't smell anything other than a slight hint of earth and an underlying smell of different ores that usually hung around Goblins. He smiled happily a he lifted the lid. The compartment was filled with small pouches of gold and a mokeskin pouch that he quickly grabbed, after emptying the thick jewels that were in it into the chest he filled it with a good few handfuls of golden galleons. Satisfied he shut that lid when sure there was nothing else.

Turning the lock again it clicked to orange. When he opened it he literally salivated, books upon books upon books filled the compartment. This one must have had an expansion charm on it because there were over a hundred. His eyes flicked over familiar and not so familiar titles but eventually pulled back with a whimper. He closed the lid unknowing of the amused smile sent at him by his companion.

"Ah… I see you have found your surprise…" A familiar whispering voice came. Harry smiled down to his left at the brown spider that had somehow grown to be bigger than before. What was with everyone growing?

"Yes my friend, my parents sent this charmed chest to me if certain conditions were not met. I have only read my mother's letter and am now looking for something to assist in our escape." He smiled to his friend.

A soft clicking laugh was heard to his senses as the spider shifted towards Riolu "And I take it scene downstairs is your work then?" It asked amused.

Riolu smirked down at the spider, - Ah, I see you appreciate my handiwork, quite impressive if I do say so myself- Harry realised Riolu's ability to speak seemed based more around the mind, it explained why he could understand his faithful spider.

"Kss kss," it laughed "Impressive indeed, only what that beast deserves as well. I had a feeling today we would be leaving. I made sure to lay my eggs in hidden spaces so my young can torment the filth for a few weeks after."

"We?" Harry asked hopefully. "You're coming with us?"

The spider's pincer-like mouth twitched up, "Yes little magic I will be coming with you, I have become attached to you sadly." The small spider teased.

Harry gave a happy shy smile, which made his eyes glitter in the dark. "Thank you." He whispered. But the curiosity caught him. "A moment ago, when you said you laid eggs… you're a girl?" He asked slightly shocked.

"Yes I am little magic, are you saying I look like a boy?" The spider playfully pretended to get angry.

Harry didn't know this however and flushed "N-no! I mean- you just- You just never said anything so I kind of…"

The spider and Riolu chuckled at the boys flush, it was refreshing seeing the suffering child act young. His suffering and magic had been speeding up his mental age, practically robbing him of childhood. He should not have to worry about what others think of him so soon. "I am only kidding jewel-egg" The spider used her most fond pet name in order to reassure the poor boy. After all his eyes looked like sweet jewels and their light needed to be protected like precious eggs. Harry realised she had only been teasing and pouted turning back to the chest, his face still heavily flushed, embarrassed for having been made a fool.

He ensured the chest lid was closed and clicked the latch to black. Only to pause as the smell of Padfoot and Moony hit him. He opened the lid and breathed in deeply gripping the edge of the box and not noticing his friends looking at him in concern; he reached in and pulled out the soft plush of a large black Grimm. Pulling it close to his chest, the flush on his cheeks had quickly disappeared, 'gosh this chest is just one ball of emotional isn't it? Bouncing everywhere I am today.'

He opened eyes he hadn't realised he closed, he had already renewed Sirius' scent inside his mind now and he leaned forward still holding the soft furred plush. Within the box were a large collection of items, leather jackets and that muggle aftershave his mother bought Sirius for Christmas that he loved. More journals and another thick letter, for a moment he didn't breathe. He turned the envelope it was in over and let go of his breath. He almost thought for a moment that Sirius had died and this was his will. No though, all it said was 'To pup' and 'From uncle's Padfoot and Moony'. He put it back down and knew he didn't have time to read. More journals that were most likely Moony's, more books that seemed to be on animagus', a wand that smelt and exuded the feeling of Sirius' magic. 'What's Sirius' wand doing here?' Reaching in he lifted up the wand and three black sparks spat out then fizzled, he could feel his magic managing to squeeze into the wand but was limited.

He was slightly compatible with Sirius' wand; he felt his connection with Padfoot deepen at that moment knowing that in some ways they were alike, even if it was only partially. He realised then that if he could just… find- a glint of gold broaches caught his eye. One had the potter lion crest; the other had the pitch black stallion of the black family. He felt something, reaching out his magic he touched the broaches and felt that they were connected to someplace else.

"Port keys!" He twisted round to his friends. "There are port keys in the chest! We don't have to travel, we can go straight there." Riolu smiled at Harry's joy whilst his spider seemed slightly confused, so he repeated himself "Port keys my friend, they left us port keys."

"Ahh, this will definitely make things much simpler." His spider acknowledged.

He thought it over. The black crest was probably Sirius', he could not use Sirius' without knowing if it was renewable, and he might need to give it to Padfoot in an emergency. He nodded and grabbed the Potter broach, it seemed to have a muggle sticker attached to the back with a cartoon stag on it and it said 'Want a Prong?' He smiled, and realised it must be the activation phrase. His Father must have had a quirky sense of humour.

He decided then he had taken up enough time and clicked the colour dial back to red. He placed within it, the other gringotts key his aunt had given him, his plush, the small box and letter he was not looking forward to reading as it smelt of the long bearded Dumbledore that damned him to four years of servitude and abuse.

Closing the lid and locking it shut he told his friend to hold onto him, he gripped the leather strap atop the chest lid tight as he felt Riolu's arms wrap tight around him. He didn't even shudder slightly as he felt his now known _female_ friend climb up his leg and climb up to his shoulder to settle.

"Are you both ok?" He asked.

He received yes' from both, and it blended as a mix of whisper and echo.

He took a breath and smirked slightly as he spoke, a bit embarrassed. "Want a Prong?"

Harry felt a tug at his naval and the next he knew he was yanked like a fish on a hook to his ancestral home. The only evidence of them being there at all a few prints in the dust, no one knowing Harry had left the hell known as #4 Privet Drive, not even a loony old man in Scotland as one of his many buzzing instruments blinked off and warned him that the pathetic wards he had placed around Harry Potter's living place, had fallen. He would only find out when Harry decided to announce his presence to the wizarding world.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Links at the bottom to what I see when I visualise what I described in this chapter. Also to those who reviewed already, thank you!**

* * *

"AHH!" A small scream was heard and accompanied by two grunts, one that sounded more like a deep "Lu" strangely enough.

This was what one of the many house elves that served in the ancestral Potter castle antechamber laid witness to, a small child being crushed beneath a large bipedal dog-like creature and a brown spider that was frightfully escaping death by being squished by its two companions. A chest clumped heavily next to them.

This house elf watched with large ball like eye wide. It was female and wore a smart black and white maid uniform, a neat little hat rested between two big floppy ears. Her nose was quite long and pointed; her blue eyes were locked upon the small boy underneath the strange being.

The moment Harry had touched the grounds of potter castle all house elves and wards had keyed to his signature, so this elf knew that this boy was her new master. So she promptly freaked out.

"Get off young master strange dog thing!" She squeaked loudly, clicking her fingers rapidly, household instruments appeared out of nowhere and promptly began flying at Riolu. The small elf believing it was defending her new master.

Riolu had shot up when it saw a frying pan come flying at his head, his hind legs strong enough to let him leap away. In the process of landing harry had been winded by Riolu's weight, he had heard the commotion and looked up just in time to see Riolu get smacked on the rump with a large frying pan, yelping a sharp "RIOLU!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Was that laughter of another he heard as well?

Whilst Riolu was still being chased by kitchen instruments harry looked around for the cause and saw an enraged house elf orchestrating the whole thing.

"Stop! Stop! He wasn't hurting me! He's my friend!" He yelled.

The house elf froze at the command and turned to look at her master, Harry's bruise had already healed, so the elf had to recognise that her new master was indeed not harmed. She clicked her fingers once more, the utensils vanished and she bowed low to her new master and the dog. "Taffy is so sorry young master and master's strange dog friend, taffy did not mean to upset her new master she thought doggy thing was hurting him. Taffy is so sorry." She whimpered, fidgeting by wiping her thin hands on her white apron.

Riolu had stopped dodging things after the instruments fell and had quickly returned to his Harry's side, glaring menacingly at the small elf, the glare softening a little once he understood it was only trying to protect Harry.

"Taffy it's ok" Harry sighed, really there was no harm done, well- Riolu may be a bit sore. He giggled a little at Riolu; he had looked very funny running and jumping about like an energizer bunny. One of Riolu's ears twitched in embarrassment, knowing what Harry was most likely giggling at.

Taffy relaxed knowing she had not made her new master angry right away; instead excitement took over her "Young master is so kind! Young master has finally come to Potter Castle. We house elves have been waiting a long time to meet you master!" she squeaked joyfully.

Harry smiled softly at her energy, but he was a bit uncomfortable with the title 'master', he sighed again knowing she most likely wouldn't drop the title even if he asked. "Please call me Harry, Taffy." Young master Harry wasn't as bad as just 'Master' he had to admit.

Taffy smiled pearly little teeth at Harry "Ooh, Young master Harry so much like his mother and father, nice to Taffy just like them". He knew she wouldn't drop it. Taffy realised at that time "Oh dear master Harry and his friends must be so tired, Taffy is so sorry. It's so late and Taffy is neglecting Young master Harry's rest." She fretted. She smiled again though "If Master Harry follow Taffy, Taffy can take you to bed. Taffy will tell all the other house elves of Young Master Harry once you're settled, and then Taffy or Waffle will give you a tour?" She bustled. Clicking her fingers she levitated the chest behind her as she took the lead.

Harry at that moment came to realise how tired he really was at that moment. It had been a hard day at school like usual but the emotional turmoil and panic he was put through this past two hours took allot out of him rapidly. He yawned widely and followed taffy, only enough awareness to grab hold of Riolu's paw and allow his spider to climb back up him. He didn't know that at that moment his spider had decided he had been through enough for the day and was once again weaving a web of sleep over him. He didn't make it all the way there, falling asleep as he walked. Riolu shot forward and caught him just in time. He held Harry gently to his furry chest, like some sort of delicate treasure, which is exactly how Riolu saw him. Pleased with her work, Harry's spider climbed up onto the top of Riolu's head and enjoyed the ride.

The spider saw the beauty of Potter castle in moonlight and watched around herself in wonderment, 'Those two don't know what they're missing' she thought. After all Riolu had not taken his eyes off Harry's small form since he was in his arms, blindly following the energetic elf. The small spider would have huffed if it could; 'Only three weeks and they're already bonded so deeply, I wonder how this will influence my little jewel-egg's growth.' She allowed her thoughts to drift however as she looked at the grand sight around her.

So Taffy led them to the master bedroom within the household apartments. The castle was large enough to have two floors, the entire top floor of the apartments were for the Lord or Lady of the family, the bottom floor were sectioned off into two large guest rooms. Potter castle was not humongous like Hogwarts, it was self-sustaining however and what really made potter castle unique were the floors _beneath_ the castle. Being surrounded by water meant that no one expected the potters to have something beneath them. In fact the wards around the castle caused both magical and muggle to see ordinary ruins, only when the master wished it did they even see the ancestral Potter manor. Taffy couldn't wait to see the look on her new master's face when he saw the secrets of his new home.

When Harry had been tucked into his silver silken covers, within his very own king size four postured bed, Riolu climbed in with him. He didn't shrink down to his 'chara' size and instead spooned Harry's small form protectively, the spider settled on the cushion next to them and each of them were soon warm, comfortable and wrapped in dreams. Taffy smiled as she made sure the large curtains on her master's bed were fully closed, clicking her finger the candles that lit the way around Harry's new room all blew out. Setting the chest down carefully at the foot of the bed she popped out the room softly and rubbed her hands gleefully, just wait until she could tell the others.

Harry awoke from dreams of his father's pranking tales to the most comfortable bed he had ever lay in. He was warm and comfy, he felt safe being held in Riolu's blue-furred arms 'Riolu' He smiled.

He knew he couldn't go back to sleep, no matter how much he wanted to. He had much to do today, and that annoying light definitely wouldn't let him.

Sleepily opening his eyes Harry glared at the sunbeams that had penetrated his curtains. He tried not to move as he did not want to wake Riolu, who seemed very content. Riolu had his face buried in Harry's neck his soft puffs of breath always returning that delicious scent of berries and chocolate, Riolu was in fact dreaming of bathing in hot chocolate and then him and harry playing in a forest made of chocolate. Rather creative for a young Pokémon who had not seen much of the world yet.

'He's not waking up anytime soon' Harry thought, so he slowly and carefully sat up. Once he had extracted himself from Riolu's arms, he actually took notice of the grand surroundings around him.

He was lay on a large king sized four postured bed, the covers were a soft silver silk that seemed to have a temperature regulating spell weaved into them. It would explain why he didn't overheat last night. The wood it seemed to be made of was a strange light minty green, definitely from some kind of magical tree.

Looking down at his filthy large clothing, it was rule at the Dursley's that 'freaks' were not allowed to have money spent on them, so he could only wear Dudley's old clothes there. Sighing softly he felt severely out of place and dirty in the clean sheets. He at least needed a shower; it was a rare treat that, hopefully he could have it warm.

Harry took in the large room around him; the walls were made up of smooth light grey stone. The floors were also made of the same smooth grey stone but the majority was covered by thick furred violet rugs. The rugs seemed printed with black spots, almost like a leopards. Where the light hit the fur it would change to a light green or purple, Harry looked on in awe as the colours moved around on the floor. The fur must have been harvested from some kind of magical animal, willingly given hopefully.

Pushing back the side curtain to his bed that was sheltering him from the morning rays, he was shocked. An entire wall was a window. It must have been enchanted to show the view outside, a view that was astonishing. They were surrounded by water; deep but clear blue fresh water encompassed his ancestral home. At the edge of the water was a small lining of tall trees and rolling green fields spread out further than that. 'Where am I?' He couldn't help but think, 'This is my home now?' He grinned broadly, much like a certain dog like man used to, 'Awesome!'

Climbing to the edge of his bed, he buried his small feet into the strangly warm rug. His bed was up against the middle of the right stone wall; his _huge_ window was in front of him. There were two doors on either side of his bed, hopefully one lead to a shower. In front of the window was a unique white and black marble wood desk, large and long it was equipped with everything he could need for writing. The chair in front of it seemed huge to harry, it was a white leather wing back, it actually looked plush enough to mould to it. To his left, tall book cases were filled to the brim and covered the wall in its entirety.

He as usual resisted the urge to look at the books, looking at the wall behind him instead brought tears to his eyes. A wooden door was in the centre, but to either side of it were a two large portraits, the one that made his breath catch was of his mother and father. They were stood in front of what must be his new home, His father had his arms wrapped around his Mother's waist and she was turned in to look up at him. Her green eyes were bright as she held her swollen stomach; his father's brown eyes looked down at her with a mixture of love, happiness and contentment.

It was a muggle portrait. He knew, he could see it, but it did not stop him from hoping it might be magical.

"They never got chance to have it enchanted, rushed off into hiding as quickly as they were." A soft throaty woman's voice was heard. Flinching from surprise, he looked up with glistening eyes at the portrait of two regally dressed people. They both looked to be around forty years or so, the woman had fair skin with curly light blonde hair elegantly gathered on top of her head in a bun, her light blue eyes were soft as she spoke to him even if he features seemed stern. The man looked on silently, his deep brown hair just as messy as Harry's fathers, his chocolate brown eyes sad with misery as he too listened, they did not hold that mischievous glint that his father's always had. "Where have you been my dear? When word reached us of our James's… passing, we expected you to come here with Sirius, to us."

The tears finally fell as he looked back at his parent's portrait, these people… they were his grandparents. His family and yet he did not even know their names. He remembered his father mention his own mother and father when young, but not with names. He hated Dumbledore for a moment there, robbed of another chance of being loved because of that man, if he had just waited he could be speaking to his Parent's portraits right now. It was irrational, he knew that. He may have been killed if they waited. It was still true though. He was just a child missed his parents after all.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself he answered quietly "Albus Dumbledore left me with muggles, they were my Mother's family-"here he hesitated, he wasn't so sure of that anymore."I- I don't know what happened to Sirius. He promised me he'd come back for me, but he never did." He jolted slightly as he felt a body press against him. He relaxed into the embrace after scenting it was his loving Riolu, who had woken to the sound of voices. He didn't feel as alone with Riolu.

His grandparent didn't know what to say for a moment, for two reasons, their beautiful grandson was being held by some kind of mysterious canine and was ok with it, and they didn't know what to say about Sirius.

As it turned out, the man answered in a gruff voice "That man has always been too meddling for his own good. If I could I'd hang that old Billy goat up by his trousers and dump him in dragon dung. And don't you be worrying about that old dog of ours, a bit too cheeky at times he may be, but his love for you was clear when he burst into tears from joy at being named god father, right here in this castle actually." His worry lined face smiled softly as he said this making Harry feel loved and warmth settle in his heart, healing some of the damage done at the Dursley's, a part that was bruised when Sirius never came back.

He didn't feel so sad anymore, so he smiled reassuringly at a concerned Riolu and said "Grandmother, grandfather I'd like for you to meet my friend, this Is Riolu. He's not been given an actual name yet, Riolu is what his species are called but we can fix that today if he likes?"

-If that is what you would like Harry, I would be happy to oblige- Riolu smiled softly.

This seemed to shock his parents more, 'some kind of telepathy?' they couldn't help but think. They weren't sure how the being did it as; they being portraits had no mind after all, so perhaps it had to do with a soul imprint left within a portrait. They didn't care much however; even as they looked on curiously they returned the greeting. "A pleasure to meet you Riolu, I am Charlus Potter, this is my wife Dorea." Charlus greeted, his wife giving a small curtsy.

-A pleasure to meet you both- Riolu returned with a nod of his head. He nudged Harry with his small muzzle. –I apologize, however there is much that must be done today. Isn't that right Harry? - He said apologetically.

Harry nodded his head, slightly relieved as he did not know what else to say to his grandparents. "Yes, I am sorry grandmother, grandfather."

Both people in the portrait nodded, Dorea spoke "Understandable dear, I only ask you to spare a few moments now and then for us, we wish to get to know you a bit better."

Harry nodded happily, pleased he hadn't offended them. They both left their portrait, to where he didn't know. Harry didn't even notice that his spider had hidden from view throughout the conversation, only noticing her presence as she climbed to his shoulder.

Taffy popped in, surprised to see her master up so early, she quickly pushed him towards the door on the left side of his bed, closest to the window. "Young master Harry is to have a busy day today sir! So Taffy is to make sure you are ready. Everything you need is in there master, please be quick." She gleefully told him. Not noticing a spider jumping to the bed, not expecting a house elf to appear.

Stunned a moment at the sudden movement he went along before calling Riolu to come with him, Riolu joined him just as he was pushed through a white wooden door. He and Riolu turned to see a gigantic bathroom, a small pool that most likely acted as the bath took up a large amount of space on their left, and it was circular in shape and was made dark black stone slabs. The bathroom floor and walls were made of the same material, the only parts different were the marble sink and toilet, the gleaming silver of the taps and pipes , the large mirror above the sink to their right and the wide shower stall the furthest in front of them that seemed to have four shower heads within. There was no glass and the entire room seemed to be a mix of medieval and modern, the room was lit by a magically enchanted roof that showed the sun outside.

Happy to be able to wash off the grime that covered him, he didn't even look at the large bath. That could wait. He happily stripped off, throwing his clothes to the floor, they magically disappeared – really he hoped he never saw those clothes again. He turned the shower on and it was definitely magic, as it was already hot. Sighing happily he stood for a moment relishing in the delightful heat thrumming through his body.

"LU!" A loud yelp called his attention, looking to his side he burst out laughing as he saw Riolu trying to stop the strong jet of water from attacking him. The hot water was being batted uselessly away by large paws, and Riolu was angrily snapping at the stream.

"Riolu! Stop! Hahaha-It's just water, it isn't attacking you!" He giggled at his now sopping friend, he turned off the water. His eyes gleamed mischievously "It isn't a flying frying pan after all" He giggled some more, ignoring the embarrassed Riolu's glare.

Riolu turned around and crossed his arms, tail wagging irritably, but Harry's giggles got to him and a sheepish smile took up his face. Turning to his Harry, respectfully averting his eyes to his face, he asked embarrassed –Then what was it doing? - After noting that when wet Harry's hair turned to strange a dark black.

Harry had calmed now and smiled cheekily, "It's just supposed to get you wet and help clean you, see these?" he pointed to an assortment of soaps and shampoos "They dissolve any dirt or grime on your body and hair; they even leave you smelling nice. Why don't you pick one out and we'll both use it? Though I don't think you can use soaps on fur" he added in an afterthought.

Riolu nodded calmly, he'd acted embarrassingly before, and he would redeem his pride. Walking other to the covert marble shelf he scented out the one that appealed the most to him. 'Orange, vanilla, strawberry, grapefruit, pomegranate, some kind of wood, and Mmm… chocolate' Licking his muzzle he picked out the dark bar of soap, he then scented out the shampoos, many the same as the soaps but this time no chocolate, so instead he got mint.

Smiling pleased he turned to Harry, -You can never have too much chocolate-

Harry chuckled, picking up the soap he lathered up his hands and cleaned himself, the smell of chocolate heightening in the steamy room; he grabbed the mint shampoo and called Riolu over from where he had stood waiting under the warm water.

He poured the weird transparent minty shampoo into his hand and reached up to Riolu's head. He lathered it up all in his fur, spreading it down his back where he knew was difficult to reach. His hands threaded through Riolu's thick fur and he was rewarded by pleasured little puppy grunts, he smiled and laughed when he realised he had somehow turned Riolu into some kind of suds monster that was floppily relaxed, almost as if given a full body massage. The room now smelt of mint chocolate and Riolu loved it.

He pushed Riolu under one of the jets of water "Now stay there and I'll help you wash it all off" He began rinsing all the shampoo out of his friend's fur, hitting a few tangles here and there.

-Hmmm… We have to do this every day Harry- Riolu happily hummed.

Harry smirked childishly "Hmm, maybe but if you remember- we have to be quick" He turned the pressure up on the shower and Riolu was jolted out of his relaxation. Harry ran giggling out of the bathroom as quickly as he could, only stopping to grab a towel and wrap it round him. He ran into the bedroom and hid under his large bed, noting that his wet footprints seemed to be absorbed into the strange fur he was currently hiding on.

After the Dursley's he thought he deserved to play a few pranks.

Riolu came out victorious from his battle against the shower, standing proud in the bathroom doorway he happily swaggered into the bedroom, his fur puffy from shaking out the water. He wanted revenge though, so when he saw a small foot sticking out of the foot of the bed he snuck over and pulled with both paws. Harry squeaked and started laughed uproariously as Riolu then pounced on him and they began to wrestle. Riolu obviously being extra careful not the accidently hurt him.

A small cough stopped them from playing and they turned to see an amused Taffy stood beside them "Taffy told you to be quick Master and master's dog, as Taffy needs master dressed if he wants to go on a tour."

Harry blushed as he was slightly scolded by a house elf, but didn't mind as he accepted the paw of an already stood Riolu. Miraculously, he noted, his towel had stayed on. That would have been embarrassing.

Taffy took charge here, "Young master has to go find some clothes from his new ones ok?" she asked as she directed him to the door on the right of his bed, that as it turned out was a large walk in closet. Clothes lined both sides of him, there were some strange outfits, even suits of armour but he walked further in and saw that at the end of the room were three wide mirrors there. Obviously to see different angles an outfit. It was packed and Harry was giddy to actually find something that fit him for once, he didn't know how the elves got his size though. The elves had in fact measured him whilst he slept, and already had nutritious meal plans laid out to combat their poor master's malnutrition.

He soon found something he liked and tried it on. He had on a dark maroon vest top that had two stripes of dark grey fishnet down the front; the sides were stretched long and seemed to have belt buckles attached to them. His pants were black skinny jeans that were a bit baggy on his legs, but fit, and really he thought they made him look taller. His shoes were different than the ones that originally went with the outfit but worked, he wore steel toed black dragon hide boots that went half way up his shin. The laced ribbons on them were light grey and artfully done (They magically tied themselves), which made him smile. He had a kind of pull on sleeve on his arms, they started near to his shoulder and were long and wide at the bottom, they hid his hands which he thought would be useful. They had light grey crosses adorning them all the way up the outer side, though they were not held together by the lace it seemed only for decoration. Last but not least he had a long and thick magical scarf like material wrapped around his neck. It was black and its long wide loose ends seemed to hover around him, magic held it in place so it didn't fall off his shoulders and near the end of the material were two maroon floppy ribbons that were tied in place.

When he looked in the mirror he thought he looked unique and very dashing, he even did a few childish poses, after which he would blush in embarrassment and had to check no one was looking.

He shyly came out of the closet; a small blush covered his face as his long locks fell forward over one of his eyes.

Riolu was stunned but cheered –Harry! You look amazing, you're adorable-

Taffy thought so too and proudly stated "Yes Master is so cute! He is such a fine young man!"

Harry's blush got worse, not used to being complimented after so long and was even slightly confused 'Boys aren't supposed to be cute are they?' he wasn't sure being adorable was a good thing so he frowned a little.

"Young Master must not dilly dally, Master has lots of things to look at today and then we can go to the _other_ floors" Taffy purposely taunted him with that bit of information, as she headed for the door.

Grinning with curiosity he grabbed Riolu's paw again and waved goodbye to his spider that he noticed had made a small web for her in the corner of his new bed. He followed Taffy as she began giving him the details of portraits, and pictured, the history of the castle and a promise that "We will be going to the stables and _other floors_ after we have seen everything else." Taffy had said.

Harry was amazed, his new home was spectacular, and it was a castle! Who didn't like castles? It was built of the same grey stones that made up his room, and it seemed to feature lots of browns and earthy colours. Taffy had informed him of how Bodiam Castle was brought into the Potter family and made their home for generations when his many times great grandmother, Darlene Potter, married to the heir of the -now dead line- pureblood family Dalling. She had married Sir Edward Dallingridge soon after his castle was built in 1385, when her husband died she could not take the memories the castle held and so gifted it to her older brother, Christophe Potter, and went to live further north of Sussex.

Harry now knew that the castle was a popular attraction in Sussex, the muggles loved to tour the 'ruins' of the castle unknowing that it was actually all in one piece. The wards kept everyone away, they tricked the muggles into believing they had in fact toured his new home, whilst they had actually only wandered around the borders of his lands. Which as it turned out covered the majority of the rolling fields around them.

The castle consisted of seven towers, three on each side with a postern tower at the back, the front consisted of a large gatehouse that was only accessible by a long wooden bridge that reach across the waters and to the land around them. He had an anteroom, hall and chamber. There was a large chapel but it had been converted to worship the pagan traditions, it had been changed because his ancestors could not allow their family to follow a muggle religion that condemned them to death. When world reached them of the Salem witch trials in America they were glad they had done so. It also turned out that the converted chapel was the perfect place for summoning or rituals, which was found out when his ancestors, the Peverels, had turned out to be very powerful necromancers, they even ended up marrying some of the demons they managed to summon, this meant that he could have another inheritance to alter or modify his already beginning one. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

There were the household apartments with his bedroom and two guestrooms, there was a great hall for social events and dining, a pantry, buttery and the kitchens where he met is other house elves. There was Waffles the head elf who promptly began ordering the cook Woodsy to make some breakfast and the two other house elves Misty and Ditsy (turns out they were twins) to go prepare their "new young master's surprise for after breakfast". This caused the twins to pop off excitedly giggling and woodsy to give a short salute and get to work.

Waffles had turned to him and smiled grandfatherly, he wasn't young like the others and in fact looked rather aged. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Young Master Harold, young master Harold's dog, my granddaughter Taffy told us all about you both soon after we felt our bonds and the wards shift to you. I see in her excitement she has forgotten that young master needs his breakfast?" He said as he lifted a white fuzzy eyebrow at the now scolded Taffy.

"I'm sorry granddad! I was going to, honest!"She tried.

He just chuckled and smiled, "How about we head to the great hall for breakfast now then? I'm sure woodsy will enjoy cooking up a meal fit for our little chief and his friend here."

Harry flushed knowing the old elf was referring to him. He followed the new elf back to the hall, actually feeling a bit peckish he grinned up at Riolu who had chosen to stay in his full Pokémon form, he had grinned because he heard Riolu's stomach growl loudly. Smiling sheepishly Riolu calmly kept pace with their little group.

They were seated at a long (_very long_ to Harry anyway) table, harry was seated at the head of the polished walnut table, Riolu to his right. The head elf clicked his fingers and glistening silver cutlery and plates appeared; Riolu's more of a bowl to help him hold it, Harry and Riolu were both very pleased the elves were so considerate. Harry even told the old elf so and watched as it smiled crookedly and flushed a strange shade of green; the elf dismissed the praise happily saying "It is an elf's duty to be considerate". This made Harry rather fond of the elf, he was very modest but seemed to have the same bursting energy-on a lower scale, and he hid it rather well- as his granddaughter.

They filled themselves to the brim when the food appeared, it truly was grand, and tasted delicious! At first harry thought he couldn't finish all the assortments of fruit and meats but Riolu helped him polish the large serving dishes clean, it had those perfect flavours that made you crave more.

Both Harry and Riolu settled back in their seats stuffed and satisfied.

-That, was delicious. - Riolu stated after a moment, normally he couldn't eat human foods but the meats and fruit were all organic so he knew would not harm him. Harry hummed a pleased agreement.

Taffy giggled and bounced around on the spot for a moment "Taffy will tell Woodsy Master and Doggy liked his food, he will be bouncing around the walls for weeks! Master and master's Doggy are so nice. But Master hurry we have lot's more to see and Granddad Waffles told Taffy there is an extra surprise for the end of the tour."

Harry and Riolu got up from their comfortable seats feeling energised after the large meal so they happily continued the tour; they had to cross a large courtyard repeatedly sometimes.

They saw the retainers hall and kitchen that had been turned to a weapons gallery and exercise room, both Harry and Riolu looked forward to using the machinery and look through them all. Taffy told them about how Harry's mother had told his father all about muggle machinery and he and Sirius had fallen in love with it. He had had the rooms equipped with muggle exercise equipment as they were both Aurors and liked to keep in shape. The floor was absolutely covered in padded mats, there even seemed to be lots of thick crash mats on the walls.

After they had finished looking through everything Taffy excitedly dragged them both to the one building they had not seen, the stables. Harry was a bit confused though as he had not seen any signs of other floors, even when they had been shown the view from six towers. He had not seen the last tower yet though, so he had a feeling the door to them would be there.

As they got closer to the stables Harry and Riolu both heard a strange hissing voice, "Massster? Is my Massster coming? Those elvesss sssaid he wasss, but where isss he? How much longer mussst I have to wait?" It sounded young and almost sounded as if there was glass shattering whenever it breathed.

They quickened their pace hoping to see the mysterious being quicker, although this time Riolu took the lead, just in case. Their breaths were stolen when they were lead to an open stall by Taffy. "This horsey came here last night Young Master Harry! He stood in the stall and stomped his hooves refusing to leave till we realised he was waiting for someone. We told him there was a new master and he got really excited, so we knew he was waiting for you!"

Before them was a young foal, most likely a rare variety of Kirin, (if the horn on its head was any example) it seemed to have lived in cold regions as it looked to be the offspring of one that had bred with dragons in the northern regions. It even looked slightly like wolf.

Its eyes were a glowing red, the spiky mane and hair that covered its body an icy white; this stood out the most as the majority of its dragon like scales as they were a frosty light green, the marking and stripes that covered it and made it even more unique were a rusted red colour, the same as its hooves. Its powerful horn a gleaming silver and its horse like ears the inside of which were also a rusted red.

All in all it was beautiful and… currently bowing to him? "Master! Please allow me to serve you! I know I am young still, but I know I can be of use! Please Master! I have travelled for a long time to reach you once I felt your magic; I swear to be loyal and swift. Please?" It begged as it bent forward one of its sharp hooves bent back in a 'bow'.

'Well…This is strange. What on Earth do I say? I can't just tell it to leave. That would just be cruel, it's begging for Merlin's sake.' Slightly unsure he hesitated to ask, "Why? Why do you wish to serve me?" This was something he honestly didn't understand, it was an instinctive behaviour he learnt from the Dursley's, don't trust random acts of kindness. The house elves were different he could feel the bond he had with them and knew they had no harmful intentions towards him, with Riolu he had laid claim to him as an egg and had spent three weeks bonding with him in that form, the bond they had was already quite strong. But he did not know this creature, it made him uncertain.

So the being began its story, "Master… I have waited a long time for someone worthy to be their familiar. My tribe live in the cold regions of the north, there is ice but we always crave the sun, the warm light on out scales fill us with strength. When I was born I was different to the rest. My natural markings and magic different to theirs, they hated me for it. They are beings bound to the ice and yet here I was born with the potential to not burn in the warmth. They ostracized me and forced me to survive on my own, but I knew, my magic told me that one day I would feel a pull and I had to follow. Or I would regret it for the rest of my short life.

My magic was correct, it led me to flying here, and now I feel it. The potential for a familiar bond is between us, it was this great potential that changed my magic so I could be with you. The only reason for me to exist at this moment is you. I have no other. I was created to serve you and only you."

As it told its tale Harry's heart went out to the being, he knew exactly how the young Kirin felt from his time at the Dursley's. A dire need built and consumed your being, a need to belong, to be loved. He had Riolu now, but this Kirin had no one. If he turned it away now, he would be nothing more than a cruel fool. Already he could feel kinship with the beautiful being; Riolu gave his silent support with pulsing waves of reassurance, so he stepped in front of the gorgeous beast.

Cradling the being's large head in his small hands he urged it to look at him. Looking straight into the red eerie glowing depths of the beings eyes, Harry's own jewel toned eyes began to glow avada kedavara green. Reaching out with his magic he felt it, the thick rope like strand that seemed to be twining with his own magic. He knew this was their familiar and wizard bond, the beings desperation to be accepted encouraging his magic to accept, so he let it take. The rope like strand bound and twined together thickened and anchored, it turned hard and icy, hard as diamond it turned and bonded the being's life to his. Different to the warm spindling strands of Riolu's bond that, whilst just as strong, had the potential to be many bonds not just the singular one.

"Master! Thank you, thank you."It buried its large head against his chest, harry wrapped his hands around it and the next he knew the being had lifted its head and him off the floor. "Thank you!" It laughedjoyfully. Harry, Taffy and Riolu laughed along with smiles on their faces, harry laughed for the beast and the strange feeling of having his feet off the floor.

Harry let go of the large head and landed safely on the ground, still grinning he petted the strong neck of his new friend, noting that he seemed quite thin as he could feel bone. 'This must be because he was forced to raise himself.' "Taffy? Do you reckon our new friend here could have a stall suited to his needs? He is most likely very tired from his long journey."

Taffy nodded and popped off to get the twins to sort out the stables for their new resident, quickly popping back when her task was completed. Taffy had also gossiped about how great their new Master was, being able to beast speak was an amazing gift.

"Thank you once more Master, you are so very generous." His Kirin worshipped. Harry grimaced when he realised he may have to explain to his new friend that he was exactly that, a friend, not a slave.

Patting the Kirin's side once more, he spoke "Me and Riolu here" He introduced his loyal companion, "Were having a tour of the castle before we stopped by here, we won't be far away, but we have to continue on ok?"

The Kirin nodded understandingly; he couldn't take up his entire amazing master's time. He settled down in his already set up stall, tiredly falling asleep in the charmed snow that would never melt.

And so they left the stables quietly, Harry smiled to Riolu, realising his family was already growing.

Now though, it was time to see the secrets that seemed to be hidden in his castle.

Taffy encouraged them to follow; she gave them both an apple to snack on, wanting to make sure they won't get hungry during the most exciting part of the tour. She led them to the last tower the postern tower and they followed her through a strange door on the floor, down a few grey stoned steps, they entered a small tunnel lit by torches.

At the end of the tunnel was another door, when they stepped into the room, it seemed to be a dead end, just enough room for about seven people to fit. Confused Harry turned to Taffy to see her at something very similar to the buttons in a muggle elevator, she grinned mischievously as she pressed the first out of four buttons. Harry watched amazed as the floor began moving downwards, the door that was once in front of them a few feet up the wall and getting higher, the torches followed them though, keeping the small elevator well lit.

The floor stopped moving once they reached an open doorway. This was why they hadn't seen a library. A library that must have been bigger than the town and school library he was used to, to shame. The book shelves themselves were so tall you needed a ladder for the higher shelves, there had to be hundreds of them, only a few of them were full though, what drew his attention was the large fireplace, warm brown rug and leather couches that the room seemed to centre around. It looked perfect; he could imagine nights curled up in the chairs reading with a cup of cocoa or tea on the small desk beside him, the smell of parchment and leather mixing with the happy scent of crackling wood, Riolu in the other sleeping. What made him smile though was the picture above the fireplace; it was of a big black dog curled up in the warmth of the very same rug and fireplace that were in the very same room.

However why everyone must keep torturing him with books? He would have sobbed if he wasn't too curious about the other floors. So he allowed Taffy to click the next button no matter how much he wanted to stay. When she pressed the second button, she said "This room has a secret passage way to the exercise rooms."

It made sense after all, it was a large duelling chamber, and in fact it looked like it had been taken out of a coliseum. The floor sunk down to a 'pit' where there were practice dummies that had most likely been enchanted to fight back. "Is there a way to have a passageway set up for me from my room to the library?" he asked.

Taffy proudly responded "There be no need for that Master Harry, there already is one, and it's underneath one of the rugs in your room." She winked.

Smiling happily Harry leant back against Riolu's chest as they went down to see the third floor.

It was an orchard. No- It was a green house. It may have actually been some kind of magical forest that was separated into four sections. Four very large sections, each dedicated to their own season. Both he and Riolu stared open mouthed at this strange indoor outside world. There didn't seem to be many magical animals, but there seemed to be a large collection of farm life right at the back of the vast indoor lands, this part seemed to be covered in tilled soil and cut off the forest at that point. There were sheep, cows, chickens, geese, goats, pigs, ducks, normal horses, a donkey or two, a few roosters. Watching over them were two Border collie dogs and a few Kneasels, ensuring they were alright. It was amazing though. There seemed to be plants for all fruits and vegetables he could recognise harry thought he could even see sugar beet _and_ sugar cane. There was a river that split the large sections of lands that seemed filled with fish. It was amazing.

His attention was called to the huge green house that was on a patch of land where all the rivers met. It had three floors and was filled to the brim with magical plant life. "This floor has a portal to the stables and courtyard for any animals you may want out. The two collies are Sam and Jess, they're the offspring of some magical canine and ordinary muggle collies, they've watched over our livestock for fifteen years now and haven't aged like a normal dog so they may be around for a while longer yet Master" Taffy squeaked proudly. "We house elves created this forest and have cultivated it for the past three hundred years Master."

Harry nodded dumbly still astounded at what he had seen, the only reason he had seen it was because the opening was high up on the wall, a long line of steps going down into the 'spring' section, there was a small ledge however, most likely for flying on a broom. It seemed like that would help. He easily decided that house elves were awesome.

He and Riolu looked at each other still amazed at what they had seen, it was very strange for that much land to be underground, but Harry could see what Taffy and Waffles meant when they said that Bodiam Castle was self sustaining.

They were heading to the next floor Taffy seemed to have decided, and when it opened it made him grin. It was a fully equipped potions lab, it had everything you could ever need down from the types of cauldron to the type of wood you wanted to burn, his nose and Riolu's tingled a little from all the different scents, in the garden room they could only really smell earth and grass with a underline of many other scents. In here however there were many strong smells coming from the hundreds of jars stacked on the shelves in the back. The desks and equipment all mottled shades of grey so you could see when something was spilt or damaged. It also seemed extremely well ventilated.

He couldn't wait till he got to explode some cauldrons; he smiled broadly at the room, looking forward to returning.

The last floor they went to made sweat appear on his brow, it was very warm. "This room master is the crafting room Master; it was made only around two hundred years ago for Master Dillon Potter, sir. He took great interest in the art of weapon crafting and travelled all around the world collecting the weapons you saw in the gallery upstairs. He even took on the hobby of making jewellery for his wife and children, he was very popular" Here Taffy giggled, but added "As you can guess though not all of your ancestors works or knowledge is stored here, they often chose to store it all in the family vault at Gringotts for safe keeping."

Throughout all this Harry and Riolu grinned to each other once more, the room had a verge large forge with hundreds of little and big tools scattered around. There were stacks of different ores along the sides, with a small collection of different gem stones in cases and piles. The forge seemed to constantly be on and filled the room with roaring orange light; it was almost like they were close to the centre of the Earth. They both knew they would enjoy themselves at Bodiam Castle, after all, who didn't like castles?

* * *

**Bodiam Castle: **** *** /General/images/Bodiam%20Castle%20East% Remove *** for link.**

**The plan to the castle: **** nicebr*** . **

**What I see Harry as: **** *** 106258eb88cb56f6e0061c21bb143a68/tumblr_mg8kjw2bk61re6l01o1_ **

**Yes! I see Harry as a little chibi Cheshire from Pandora Hearts. Although with green eyes, a few modifications to his outfit. As for the ears and tail, who knows what will come when Harry takes his potion? Oh wait I do! Hehe :D I also see Harry a bit more child like, but hey? maybe he'll meet Cheshire? Only I know what my plans are though haha.**

**Lastly for our new friend, the Kirin: **** *** /fs70/PRE/i/2012/322/f/d/kirin_monster_hunter_by_ **

**The colouring for my version of the Kirin has a few colour differences though, and the Kirin is much younger. Slight crossover with monster hunter here but not really, the picture was just one I used for visualisation.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hey, I received a review that mentioned that in the previous chapter they thought I had put that Harry had a granddaughter, he doesn't though, that would be really strange. What was misinterpreted was a part that said 'as his granddaughter', at the time that was written, Harry was just thinking of what he had observed of Waffles the house elf. He thought that Waffles had the same amount of energy as his granddaughter (Taffy is Waffles granddaughter) just on a lower scale and more controlled. I'm just mentioning this here in case anyone else interpreted it that way, I'm sorry if that happened but do not worry, Harry is much to young to even be ****_able_**** to have children. As I said, that would be very strange. **

**Also when I preview my chapters they don't seem to show underlining, only _"hello" for some strange reason, I apologise if this happens to you it is meant to be under lining.**

**-Hello- - Telepathic or psychic speak. (I forgot this last chapter)**

* * *

An entire month had passed since Harry, Riolu and his Spider had arrived. Well technically he couldn't call either of them that anymore. After thorough consideration Riolu and Harry had given Riolu the name Kal-El. Riolu reminded Harry of the Egyptian god Anubis, known for his Jackal head Harry had shortened it to Kal, but then decided that it needed something more. So he researched foreign words that had Kal within them and came across the words '×§×œ-× ×œ', it was in Hebrew and can be interpreted as 'voice of God', when pronounced it sounded similar to Kal-El. 'It fit' Harry thought, Riolu was given to him by a God after all. So Harry happily named Riolu, Kal-El, and Kal for short.

With his Spider friend though, he didn't know what made her decide to finally give him her name but three weeks in, she told him she was named Unruhe. It was actually hard to say repeatedly so he gave up and started calling her Rune; he switched a few of the letters in her name and made what the spider called "A cute nickname", she actually took quite a liking to it. He had even gotten a chance to name the Kirin, who had urged to be called Blitz when he suggested it; he said it would be perfect no matter what, as long as it was given by Harry.

There were things he had done and things he had avoided, one of which was taking the potion, afraid of being made 'freakish' just like the Dursley's said he was. He knew he had to eventually though, he wasn't human and he had to accept that. He didn't have to worry what the elves, Kal, Rune or Blitz thought as they had all assured him they wouldn't care if he turned into an _orc_, they'd still stay with him. It had reassured him greatly, but he still worried.

He had however finally sorted through his seven compartmented chest. As it turned out his mother _was_ a pureblood, she had been adopted at some point and was the lost heir to the ever-elusive pureblood Russian family Vitrius. The previous Lord Viktor Vitrius had died by being hit by a muggle car soon after his wife, Valerie, had passed away after being in a potion accident. More family he would never be able to meet. The two family trees now proudly adorned the spaces next to his mother and father's portrait.

His father's letter had practically said the same as his mothers, except it was much more happy-go-lucky. Reminding him repeatedly to continue pranking like a marauder, little tips on how to become an animagus, how proud he was of him and to do what he liked and make his own decisions because his father trusted him to 'know good from bad'. He had even mentioned the port keys and where they would take him, the potter one to Potter Castle, and the black one to somewhere called Grimauld place. His father warned him not to use the Black one preferably, as Sirius' mother wasn't very nice. And so it went with an added 'P.s- Tell Snape I'm sorry ok kiddo? I was a bit of a bully to him when we were kids and your good old mum here has finally got it through my thick skull that I was stupid. I do feel horrid about it now Prongslet, but I know for a fact you won't make the same mistakes I did, you're too adorable after all!' It had left him feeling happy to know his father had such faith in him, ashamed that his father was a bully, yet irritated because someone else had called him adorable again. Maybe he should just get used to it and take it as the compliment it is.

He couldn't open the letter from Padfoot and Moony though for some reason. He thought that might be a good thing.

The white compartment was filled with all his old toys that now rested at the foot of his bed, he had fallen in love with was a strange floppy fox like plush, its ears were longer like a rabbits and they hung just like one. Its soft fur was a fiery red with large green glass eyes and pointed little fangs, it strangely enough had two tails and he cared for it deeply, for some reason it reminded him of his mother with her bright red hair and emerald green eyes. You'd often see him wandering the castle with it held in his arms, one hand hold Riolu's paw and the other softly holding his toy to his chest. He wouldn't admit that both had become a bit of a safety blanket to him. He hadn't even noticed the smug spider that had started doing a small smug victory dance when Harry chose the toy it had gotten for him. (She had put it in the chest on purpose).

The green compartment was the best though. The green was for slytherin he reckoned; in the green were stacks upon stacked of files, each one held information about certain individuals. It was how he spent most of his time whilst in the castle, going through all the information he had on people that someone had collected and deciding that out of whom in the ministry he could trust. He would often be either in the library reading up on first year material or sat with his grandparents' portrait planning out how he could avoid Dumbledore's manipulations. Their plan was first to approach Madam Bones, she was the head of the department of magical law enforcement after all. A quote from the 'boy who lived' (as he learnt from one of the library's self updating history books) about the abuse he suffered at the hands of muggles and all the prejudiced purebloods that hated non-magics wouldn't let Dumbledore hush it up. They had chosen her after siphoning through the details of those in the ministry, they had to approach it carefully though. But that wasn't for a while yet, he had other things to do first.

He still had his mokeskin pouch and often carried it in case there was any need for it, the elves had returned it to him when they found it with his old clothes, and he had had Taffy put a chameleon spell on it so no matter what he wore he could hide it relatively well.

He had also hung up the black family tree next to his grandparent's portrait. The trees were very interesting, they would have a red outline around members that were alive and small amounts of information about them such as: Name, D.O.B, Status, Creature status. The status told him whether the members were ill, whether that is of mind or body, the Creature status told him what creature they were or if they were not. For those dead they would be outlined in black and it would leave out the status and replace it with a date of death instead. All three were self updating and in pristine condition. It was strange seeing he was related to so many people that he hadn't met.

He had taken out the books in the chest and organized them into the shelves in the library, even going so far as to get the elves to bring in a long wooden box that would be long enough to cover the bottom of his window. He had them fill it with soil and had fun planting some of the seeds from in the trunk into the soil and helping them grow.

He and Kal would also spent time on the equipment in the exercise room, his Riolu would do rigorous exercise to increase his 'stats' from what Kal had explained these stats would make him able to take more damage, giving him more 'health points' or 'HP'. They had spoken and Kal had given Harry a lot of information on his kind. These stats could only make him stronger to a certain point though, without other Pokémon to battle he wouldn't be able to reach new levels or evolve, where he will change into his adult form. Harry equated this with an inheritance. The training though would help him increase: his speed (What allows him to attack first if his speed is higher), his attack (How much damage he deals to an opponent when attacking physically), and his special attack (how much damage he deals with a long range attack or one that doesn't rely on physical contact), defence (Increasing his defence to make it harder for him to lose health physically) and special defence which was the same as defence but with special attacks.

It all seemed rather complex actually, he told him of the effects of berries, sprays and potions (which peaked his interest), items and held items, evolution stones, technical machines and hidden machines that are able to teach Pokémon new moves. He told him about gyms, leagues, the champions and the elite four. Breeders, trainers, contestants, scientists and more! It was amazing! He would listen to every word and Kal didn't mind answering all his questions in fact seemed to enjoy his curiosity.

But Harry would normally just stick with the running machine, still not well enough yet to do the same as Kal. Although he had filled out greatly, he was almost healthy again now, what with the small exercise and the planned meals of the elves. His magic using all the nutrients and necessary vitamins in order to help Harry heal. His skin had still stayed a strange milky white though, even when he went out into the indoor forest.

He would either do that or ride around on Blitz who he had finally convinced was his friend, he had to try a different angle though and it went a bit like this. "Blitz, I know you are adamant that you serve me and are not in a position to speak to me as an equal, but what you seem to forget is that you are now my familiar. By being my familiar you are in a very prestigious condition, you are my familiar meaning you are practically family. If I can't turn to family or my own familiar for comfort and support who can I turn to? How can you care for me and support me if you do not believe you're worthy of doing so? That is exactly my point. You are my equal now, my family and familiar and I need you to speak to me as a friend if I am to know you truly care for me and do not feel indebted to do so." And that was that. It had worked in a roundabout way, still subservient at times to him but Blitz had finally stopped asking for permission for silly things like if he could go graze in the sun. It was a relief actually that he was now acting on his own will.

They had both flown together once and Taffy had almost had a heart attack, she had come out to call him in for dinner when she had seen Blitz doing loops and nose dives. His ear still rung at times when he remembered the scolding afterwards, as it turns out he was grounded from flying till who knows when. It was amazing though, so he mentioned to Blitz they may just have to sneak out.

At the moment though, he was about to celebrate Yule with his new family, it was December 21st and the winter solstice had begun. It was evening and they had started a small bonfire in the centre of the courtyard, the Yule log that had been taken from an ash tree in the gardens was decorated in seasonal greenery, doused in cider and dusted with flour, and had already been set ablaze. The house elves had already put up sprigs of holly on his bedroom door and the castle entrance, they would be left there all year as an invitation of good luck. The plants throughout the castle had had small toasts of spiced cider poured on them as well.

Holly and Ivy were tastefully decorating the castle all throughout, with tiny winged forms flitting between each piece, they were nature spirits and harry had been watching them the past hour. They had been invited by the holly and ivy themselves, he realized they were visiting. All day he had carried a basket made of evergreen boughs (that symbolized immortality), wheat stalks (that represented the harvest) that had been dusted with flour (that symbolized the accomplishment of triumph, light and life.) Within the basket were clove spiked oranges and apples that symbolized the sun. Normally children would bring these baskets as gift to their neighbours but Harry had none. He thought it was only polite for him to gift them to these spirits as he guessed they could class as 'neighbours' for the moment, the Holly and Ivy their current 'homes'.

So he walked over to a large convergence of them at a particularly large piece of holly, small clouds of mist appearing from his mouth, his large scarf wrapped around him and his green eyes glowing strangely in the light of the fire. He walked carefully closer to them, wincing as they silenced their whispering when he neared, not wanting to scare them away he placed the basket near to them. He bowed slightly in respect to what they were and calmly walked away, leaving chaotic whispering in his wake.

The spirits didn't know what to think, this hadn't happened to them before but unknowingly Harry had managed to gain the interest of many tiny beings. They respected the small boy for not dismissing them like many others and decided to watch over him as he grew. It would be interesting after all; nature had taken a liking to him and would protect him and support him as it wished.

Harry returned to the convergence of his small family over on the other side of the bonfire, he felt lighter for some reason and seemed to have been granted courage he didn't know he had. He decided as he sat in the snow by Blitz warm body and his Riolu's paw in his, that tonight on the longest night of the year, he would take his potion. It didn't matter what he ended up looking like, he had family was his thought as Taffy passed back his plush. Rune joining their small little huddle, a strange family it is but family none the less. He thought as he looked up at the large moon, 'I honestly hope I don't look weird though.' He sulked childishly.

He, Kal, Taffy, Waffles and Rune were gathered around a piece of parchment, they had to be careful with him taking that potion. Harry was stood in only a thin pair of boxer shorts just in case he had any strange reactions to the potion Taffy and Waffles could tend to him. They planned to find out exactly what he had on him, whether that is spells or long acting potions they would find out now. Thant way he would know how much pain to expect.

He simply had to add a drop of blood into the dark brown _Magica Memoriam_ and then pour it all on the parchment. Shifting slightly with nerves he squeezing Riolu's paw close, he added the necessary blood, ensuring no more fell as blood was precious to those with magic. He poured the potion carefully onto the page. If it was incriminating to Dumbledore it could help with Madam Bones.

Curling script appeared and read:

**_Avertefaciemcreatura_**

**_Caster: Lillian Amaryllis Potter_**

**_Date: 5_****_th_****_August 1980_**

**_Status: In effect, broken: 5%_**

**_Successionisaquaesuppression_**

**_Applicator: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

**_Date: 31_****_st_****_October 1981_**

**_Status: In effect._**

**_Concentration: Oil Black_**

**_Liquidum Oboeditio_**

**_Applicator: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

**_Date: 31_****_st_****_October 1981_**

**_Target: Harold James Potter_**

**_Aim: Obey Vernon Dursley._**

**_Status: Almost non-existent, Compulsion broken: 97%_**

**_Concentration: Dark grey_**

**_Liquidum Oboeditio_**

**_Applicator: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

**_Date: 31_****_st_****_October 1981_**

**_Target: Harold James Potter_**

**_Aim: Obey Petunia Dursley._**

**_Status: Almost non-existent, Compulsion broken: 92%_**

**_Concentration: Dark Grey_**

**_Q_****_uaecumquemotus_**

**_Applicator: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

**_Date: 31_****_st_****_October 1981_**

**_Target: Harold James Potter_**

**_Aim: Emotional and mental damage created by muggles increase by 30%_**

**_Status: In effect_**

**_Concentration: Black_**

**_Mundanus impatiens_**

**_Caster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

**_Date: 31_****_st_****_October 1981_**

**_Status: In effect._**

**_Repulsio_**

**_Caster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

**_Date: 31_****_st_****_October 1981_**

**_Status: In effect._**

**_Aim: Avoid dark, grey, obscure magics._**

**_Per accidens amet suppression_**

**_Applicator: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

**_Date: 31_****_st_****_October 1981_**

**_Status: In effect but weakening, broken: 20%_**

**_Concentration: Very dark grey._**

**_Magicae ingenio Oppressor_**

**_Applicator: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

**_Date: 31_****_st_****_October 1981_**

**_Aim: All magical talents suppressed. _**

**_Status: In effect but weakening badly, broken: 40%_**

**_Periculosus corporis_**

**_Caster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

**_Date: 31_****_st_****_October 1981_**

**_Status: In effect._**

**_Aim: When attacked magic cannot be used to defend target._**

Harry felt nauseous, this was more than incriminating. He passed the sheet to Kal, who almost crushed the paper and his lips pulled back in a vision scowl. The usually calm Riolu had a menacing growl rip from his throat, red eyes shifting to burgundy from fury; he threw the paper angrily to the desk so Rune could see it. Neither Harry nor Kal really knew if she could read. The spider hissed and spat the tiny hairs on her body standing on end; to do such a thing to a child was sickening. Even her kind would not be so cruel. They both guessed that answered the question.

Harry shakily reached for the potion he knew would rid him of all these sick magics, the thought of them being in or on him for a moment longer made him feel claustrophobic. He felt violated and his magic dirty. Without caring he gulped down the potion and lay back on the small hospital bed they had brought in for this very purpose.

Nothing happened for a moment and Rune, Taffy, Waffles and Kal watched on breathlessly in fear, a fear that was rightfully placed when an ear splitting scream wrenched its way out from Harry's body and he began clawing at his throat.

Taffy and waffles sprung into action. They pulled Harry's hands away from his now red sore throat and held them down best they could. Kal came over and held down his flailing legs and Rune desperately tried to use different magics to soothe her jewel-egg's pain, but no one could really stop the agony that tore through Harry in those moments.

'Oh God-Oh-God-Oh-God-Oh-God! It feels like acid! It burns! Get out! Ahhhhhhh! No stop-stop-stop-stop-stop-stop-' He pleaded continuously in his mind, screaming in his own mind he felt the very inside of his bones crunch and burn from the inside, the pains shot up and through his entire skeleton and his skull, no bone left free of pain. He lost his voce from screaming and instead began to puke from the hell-like pain. Waffles forced Harry onto his side so he wouldn't suffocate or choke. The pain left his throbbing bones giving him a second respite but came back with vengeance and instead attacked his organs. Deep seated pain made him wail and beg and plead for mercy, his voice cracking on each slurred syllable. For a moment he was sure his heart had stopped, that mercy had finally been granted until the pain spread from his very heart to his blood, to his muscles to his brain.

The only reason he was still awake or alive was because of his magic that was working desperately to help him.

Eyes raw from tears were squeezed shut in pain, flying wide open he screamed once more it reached out to his skin the acid turned to ice and burned its way over his cheekbones, his forehead, down his spine and round his hips, down the other side of his legs and on top of his feet. He quivered and sobbed his voice nothing more than a hoarse whisper. That very same ice shot to his shoulder blades and pain worse than any before tore through him. Mouth opened in a silent scream he hunched forward and with his aching muscles strained tight his back split open and something shot out with a wet 'Shhhhpllluck'. Warm blood splattering everywhere, the once white bed painted red, his loyal companions watching on in horror and sorrow. They felt useless as they watched Harry's torture.

But it still didn't leave. It shot to his ears and the base of his spine. At both ends he felt as if his body was being _pulled_ like hot taffy. It burned, oh Merlin did it burn, but Harry was in shock and nothing currently registered in his overtaxed mind.

Something was formed from the base of his spine and they clicked together like a jig-saw puzzle, then there was nothing but hot, tiny pinpricks that came in the thousands scorched and branded into his skin.

For a moment he was deaf. His ears had gone and his ear drums removed. New ears formed though, on the top of his head long and thin sensitive skin built. Then the very same burning pinpricks came, just not so many as before.

Once that was done Harry's magic almost ran out healing him, but it still over-worked itself when the twisting knives came. They buried themselves in this eyes and gums, the tips of his fingers and toes crushed beneath a hammer. He recognised that feeling, Vernon had done that once.

The last image Harry saw before sweet darkness over took his mind were a neat set of sharp, deadly obsidian claws on the ends of his fingers slip out of his skin, and to that he slept. Falling into a magical coma he couldn't feel the strange bit of soul in his ever so faint scar shift and come unstuck. Neither did he feel the last of his magic close around that piece and put it into a frozen state.

Much like the one he was in now.

Harry had been in a magically induced coma for two months. After the small time of joy and excitement the new Master of the castle had caused, without him out and about it caused the halls to echo eerily. The house elves were silent once more, going about their once again dull tasks; they constantly worried over their kind young master. Waffles had allowed Blitz into the master bedrooms, allowing him to lie next to the bed and keep a watchful eye on his sweet wizard. The Kirin did not think it could go on without his master, he had felt that he was in hellish pain but could not get to him, their lives were tied together now so he held hope that if he stood strong and healthy so would his Master.

Kal, Kal never left Harry's bedside, they knew he would wake up, but they missed him terribly. So he sat silently, guarding Harry's small pale form, never taking his eyes away from him.

Rune, whenever in the room would constantly check what Harry's current state was, she would use her own unique talents to eat the nightmares that tried to plague her friend in his vulnerable state, then she would return to her web in the corner of Harry's bed silently watching.

All in all these past two months had been silent and sombre, all wishing and waiting for their little ray of light to make up. They couldn't force him though; it would only damage his core.

The elves spelled food into his stomach to ensure he did not lose the progress he had made; they fed him potions that would keep his muscles in a type of status to ensure they did not deteriorate. Other than that they did not interfere, trying to make sure they did not cause any extra damage.

So when green eyes finally flickered open they were dazed and he was disorientated. He felt stiff but there was no pain, they flickered over to his left to find a sleeping Kal in his 'chara' form. He seemed exhausted, large bags around his furred eyes. To his right he saw the tall silver horn of his Kirin; soft shattering glass breathing reached his painfully sensitive hearing. Movement from the top corner of his bed brought his attention. Then he realised another thing, why did everything seem so detailed? Normally things were all fuzzy around the edges or just plain blurry at a distance, was he supposed to be seeing like this?

"You finally woke precious little magic." Rune spoke relieved.

Harry spoke, his throat strangely enough not dry "How long have I been out?" he asked confused.

"Oh… Just for about two months now…" She said as if she herself had not been worried.

Harry stared eyes wide, "Two months? But why?"

The spider scuttled closer, "Do you not remember what happened, Jewel-egg?"

"Of course I remember, my body aches thinking about it, but it's fuzzy now…almost like… an old memory" He said astonished, never before had his memories been so hazy before.

The spider's pincers clacked together, "It is as I thought, it seems the side effects of your inheritance all seem to be positive for the moment. It seems that your magic is forming a natural… scanner I guess you could say. Where memories that would do you harm are not so real anymore when they return, it is healing you in a way, the potion that caused your mental and emotional damage to worsen is gone now. Your magic can now begin ridding you of the taint that those muggles and that wizard tried to brand you with. Your mental health could damage thousands of worlds after all, Beings of Key have to be able to remain sane and so this is one of their safeguards.

As to why you did not wake up straight after you had rest was because your magic had been overtaxed. A magical being relies on magic to survive after all; with it all gone their body cannot function properly."

Harry nodded it all made sense, thinking on it, he actually felt … lighter, as though many small burdens had been taken from his shoulders. Grinning broadly he lifted his arms above his head to stretch out all his stiff muscles only to freeze when he felt something sharp poking into the palms of his small fisted hands.

Bringing them down to his face he stared in open-mouthed shock at the sharp obsidian claws that were attached to the tips of his fingers. "What?" He managed to whisper.

Guessing what he said Rune responded "You did go through your inheritance after all. Your being's have extremely low survival rates when young, so your body's force you to mature quicker than others. Normally this would occur in early teens however with the mental trauma you have already encountered you're in your early teens mentally. It would also explain how when your dog is in his small strange hanyou form he is actually older than you in appearance.

Your magic is working its hardest to give you every advantage it can and well… these are simply one change jewel-egg." The spider carefully mentioned, wary of the child freaking out but when the spider did not hear any out bursts she analysed him carefully.

Harry had his eyes closed, he was breathing deeply and in his head reminding himself 'I knew this was a possibility, I knew this was a possibility'. He didn't even question how Rune knew these things, he knew she was no normal spider and he wasn't about to lose a friend simply because he got nosy. He knew that Rune had not yet lied to him yet however. so knew that she must be right.

Keeping calm and actually a little startled his mind had not gone on its familiar tirade of how he was now 'freakish', he realised Rune was once again right, the side effects all seemed to be positive if it meant he no longer had to degrade himself in his own mind.

He felt something shift on his head, as they did he knew they must be some kind of ears as whenever the things shifted he picked up sounds he hadn't heard before. The soft snores of his grandparent's portrait or the soft breaths of Kal. He reached up bravely yet carefully with his new claws and gently wrapped them around and felt the ever so soft fur now on top of his head, strangely enough near the tips and edges they seemed to be smooth and almost scaled.

He jumped and stopped his inspection when a small being firmly wrapped itself around his neck. Looking down he saw the familiar tiny blue ears of his Riolu friend who had buried himself in Harry's neck. A small blue light emitted from his friend and all of a sudden he was being crushed under his friend full weight. A relieved voice entered Harry's mind –Do you have any idea how much you worried us? - Kal asked as he wrapped Harry in a tight embrace.

Harry felt a bit guilty, he hadn't meant to be asleep for two whole months but he also hadn't meant to worry his friends. Wrapping his arms around the Riolu that was now searching his face intently, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" he responded honestly.

Huffing slightly Kal sent him a small happy smile, the Riolu was worried that the torment he went through would change him but he actually seemed ok. 'The wait was worth it for the end results', he thought. After all, Harry looked like the powerful and exotic being he was meant to be now. –Don't worry about that now, I know you didn't, I'm just happy you're back with us now. Also Blitz's whining was getting unbearable-

Harry laughed softly at that, the sound that awoke said Kirin. "Master! You're awake!" He cheered as he ran circles around the rugs, running up to the bed the Kirin plonked his rather large hooves on the edge of the bed and the next thing Harry knew was that Kal had been pushed off him and he now had a face full of blinding white hair.

Smiling through all the chaos Harry petted his friend's fur and scales and huffed softly at the grumblings he could hear from Riolu. Then he heard a pop, and Blitz was tugged out of his arms, only for him to receive a lap full of sobbing house elf. "Young Master Harry!" she kept wailing, he thought he could make out "Potion" and maybe "never seeing Master on a hospital bed again". As he tried to comfort the sobbing elf he was unaware of the soft smile directed to him from Kal and his now awake grandparents, neither was he aware of the relief that exuded from Blitz and Rune. They were all so relieved to have him back with them and to see him healthy of mind.

"Taffy! I'm sorry I worried you all so much but I need you to get me a mirror" he urged.

Taffy froze in her sobs and looked up seriously at him, "Taffy shall get the best mirror ever for her precious young master!" she declared as she popped away.

Slightly relieved that the drama had now passed Harry stared down at his claws. He had claws and some kind of animal ears now. What else was going to be different?

Kal placed a paw in one of his clawed hands – Don't worry Harry, it may all seem strange at first but everyone here believes you to be beautiful. Don't forget that even with a few differences you are still you. - He said softly, his voice echoing throughout the minds of all the rooms' inhabitants.

His faithful Kirin nodded happily "I think you look beautiful master! You have powerful blood in your veins and should be proud to look as you do!"

Rune added her piece "I personally was hoping you would inherit some of your spider ancestry, but I think this works better. I think I might have been being a little selfish when I thought that however, so pay it no mind." She teased; she even gave an out of place clicking giggle that seemed strange coming from her.

Relaxing a little more, he was relieved to know he didn't look like some sort of freakish chimera. Taffy had popped back in with a large full body mirror; it had a dark rosewood frame with intricate details along the wood, depicting small plants and flowers. He may have been enchanted with it if he was not staring in shock at what was his reflection.

With Kal's assistance he weakly stood up, he was even more astounded from what he could see.

No, he didn't look like a mangled chimera; the features actually suited him in a fascinating way. Then again he _was_ supposed to look like this.

Stood in a pair of black boxers Harry could see every detail clearly. Large fluffy fox like ears adorned his head, the fur the same shade as his hair. Around the edges of his ears there was a strange dark crystalline scaling protecting the sensitive edges. The same scaling that crossed his cheekbones and forehead, on second thought they weren't scales. His body seemed to now be crafted with segmented dark opals; they danced and flickered with live luminous green and cracking red fading when they liked and lighting when they wanted. This scale like pattern covered his small shoulders, on the back of his neck and down his spine, even covering his ribs but strangely enough only the lower half. They travelled around his hips and across his hip bones, down the outer side of his legs and on the tops of his small feet.

Two small yet amazingly wide and fluffy tails were attached to the base of his spine, the tips of which were covered in the same opals as the rest of his body but spiked outwards in a way that made them seem dangerous. The fur here was also the same colour as his hair. His toes also had obsidian claws in place of his nails and now that he thought about it he no longer had 'human' ears, the space they once were now covered in baby soft hair. Staring into his slit pupils he saw two small fangs peeking from his mouth, opening it he saw his canines had elongated slightly and were very sharp.

Turning around he realised he had more appendages, two tiny wings folded against his back attached to his shoulder blades, the top edges of them seemed to be covered much like his ears were, the main bones protected by a hard scaling, but the rest of the wings were made up of small black downy feathers.

Looking into the mirror, he didn't know what to think anymore. He didn't look bad; neither did he look like some monstrous demon. In fact he knew he looked quite good but it was the shock of things he guessed. With his already milky white skin the other changes made it seem natural and not unhealthy.

-You look beautiful Harry- Kal reassured. He was slightly worried that Harry would be upset but he seemed relatively calm.

Harry smiled weakly at his friend, but turned to Rune and asked "Why do I look like this though? I know my family had a lot of creatures in both lines like any pureblood family but why do I look like this?"

Rune span a thread of wed and dangled near his head from the bed frame. A whispering sigh left her mouth "I had a feeling when we saw the result of _that_ potions and it mentioned a repulsion to certain magics you may not have researched your own kind. They are grey beings after all; they do not care for the bias' of the worlds they visit as knowledge is knowledge.

From the knowledge that I have, Beings of Keys are highly coveted beings. They are capable of wielding powers and hold knowledge no ordinary wizard could handle. To have one as an ally would give you an immeasurable advantage, this was the only reason we know of them because Merlin himself asked for the assistance of one of these beings. They are said to be myths and told as story tales of how The Great Merlin befriended an offspring of magic and slew the feared Morgana Le Fey. It is only tales of them being the direct offspring of magic, as we all know that you were birthed by your mother and not simply placed upon the Earth by magic.

The spider sighed softly and began weaving a new web in the corner "You look as you do because of what you are, as I said before, the survival rate of young Beings of Key are drastically low. When I said they were coveted I meant it, if a Being of Key refused to ally themselves with someone those people would much rather have them dead than leave the chance of the Being growing and joining their enemies. Your magic is acting on its own to bring out genes that will help protect you. I believe the scales and wings are a result of being related to a Quetzalcoatl Demon, but the gems that seem to have replaced a snake leathery hide seem to be from you yourself. I used some of my magic and scanned your body and as it turns out, throughout your cells and blood itself there is now a crystalline liquid running in your veins. It has reinforced your bone structure and surrounded your organs, almost like a protective film. If I had to guess I would say that this unusual liquid would be harder than diamonds and is your Being of Key inheritance, though more still might be discovered.

The fact you have two tails instead of one would mean you are related to some kind of demon lord and the fact they are of a fox variety means that fox Demon blood is the strongest blood running through your veins, I believe you received it from your mother's side. It also means you could grow more but I am uncertain…"

Throughout the entire lecture Harry's face was blank; in fact he noticed that Rune seemed to have to give him long dialogues of information a lot lately. He had to agree with her once more though, everything she said made sense.

Sitting back on the bed he placed his head in his hands, something didn't make sense to him. "Then why did I go through that illness back at the Dursley's?"

"Ah, that was simply your inheritance battling against that monstrous potion." She answered.

He groaned burying his head in his hands. –At least you both look the same now- he heard his Riolu say. Confused he looked up and couldn't help but giggle. Riolu was sat beside him holding out his adorable little fox plush out to him, Riolu had its small floppy arms held out in a 'hug me' way and Harry did just that. You took the plush and hugged it, stroking its two fuzzy red tails. He felt a bit better now.

Taffy came up to him a little uncertain "Taffy doesn't know what Young Master Harry's spider friend said but Taffy knows lots of wizards have tails and things. It's normal because pureblood like to keep magic strong and magical creatures are very strong. Granddad Waffles told Taffy once that he once saw a wizard that ended up with a lizard head and horsey legs; he was stuck like that as well! So master really doesn't have to worry! Master is adorable!"

It seemed he was truly going to have to get used to being called 'adorable', he felt a bit more relieved at that though, he wasn't the only one with new 'things'.

And so Taffy, who was glad she had helped her master settle, happily encouraged him to have a bath and get dressed. She warned him to not do much today and because he complained about getting back into bed, she allowed him to sit in a plush sofa that she 'snapped' to appear. It was comfy and made of black leather. She got him a large cotton blanket and had him sit down and tucked him in with it. She practically forced Blitz out of the room saying about him being a horse and their master needs rest. Kal sat at the other end happy to just keep watching over his Harry, Rune stayed in her new web, Taffy popped away to get him some books and tell the other elves. The mirror had even found a new home outside his walk in closet.

Already the castle felt lighter to its inhabitants, and as the elves began cooking a large celebratory meal for their master's recovery, Harry settled in reading 'A beginners guide to summoning', and this time he didn't want to put it back for 'lighter' material. His grandparents watched on happily, they even had Misty the house elf move them closer to Harry. This way they could answer any questions he had about the book and fill him in on what happened whilst he was in his magic-educed coma.

But then the book gave him a great idea.

After a short few days rest Harry was back up and running. He was joining Riolu in the exercise room and reading whatever he wanted in the library. He even got used to his new appendages, training them to respond to him, he could flutter his tiny wings now and twirls his puffy tails; everything was pretty instinctive from there. He still rode Blitz and plotted with his grandparents however.

One of the things they were worried about was that if they went to madam bones she would try to give him a new guardian. They knew that hundreds of family's would try to get their grubby paws on 'the boy who lived'. They could not approach her till they knew what would happen. Then Harry came across the book 'Demons, who to know and how to summon.' There was a section on 'Butlers and Maids', it was exactly what they needed. With his own butler or maid Harry could rightfully claim that he had a suitable guardian looking after him, therefore avoiding any political movements.

It seemed as if each of these demons were based off some kind of small mammal. In the end Harry chose to try and summon a spider demon as he liked them because of Rune. When he mentioned this to his friend Rune he didn't notice her nervous and excited energy, instead telling her how they were planning to go about summoning the closest spider demon to their location and bargaining with what the demon could take as payment instead of his soul. She was strangely silent throughout it all was the only thing that he noted, but he pushed it off as her just giving her usual silent support.

So now it was the 25th of February, the full moon and he was drawing the summoning circle in front of the Alter of his converted chapel. They chose the full moon as it was an important symbol of power and he believed it would watch over him, it also happened to be closest.

Riolu stood watch protectively in case things took a turn for the worse, Waffles stood nearby as well, and he had been given orders to banish certain lines to cancel the summoning if things went south. Rune had been missing since that morning and he was worried. He didn't let any of that stop him however as he continued copying the powerful circle from memory with a steady hand.

The large brown circle was drawn in simple chalk and dried animal blood that he had created for this purpose. The animal blood was to entice a demons sense of bloodlust. He made a large five pointed star without a centre for the moment, for its centre he drew an upside down pentagon, in a way it looked like a spider's web he guessed. From each corner of the pentagon a few strands reaching to the outer circle. Around the circle he had made a ring of thistle, the thistle represented evil but also protection. By doing so, both he and the demon would be protected from each other, this way the demon would know that the one summoning it meant no harm. Really it wasn't very complex but was powerful enough to pull someone through.

All he had to do now was push some magic in; he didn't need any incantations because of his demon blood itself.

Nodding to his two companions he placed his palms on the cold stone floor and fed the circle some magic. The book said to expect a demon to arrive within five minutes to an hour so when one appeared after a few seconds he flinched back and stared up with wide ears and his ears back.

"Hello my little Jewel-egg" A familiar wispy voice reached his sensitive ears, one he had never heard speak the human tongue. Before him now was a tall black haired female, around 5'9'' she towered over his crouched form. She had combed back medium length black hair, golden eyes and luminous pale skin. She smiled a tiny smile at him that shook him out of his shock.

"Rune?" He queried disbelievingly.

She looked entirely too smug for a moment in her smart and elegant pant suit, she nodded her head slightly "Unruhe Faustus, a pleasure"

Harry was dumb founded, he could hear Kal growling in the background most likely thinking they had been tricked, but he asked anyway, "How? Why?" he didn't want to think his friendship with her was all just one big joke, having been played by a demon.

She sighed softly as she looked at him, "I tried to eat the wrong soul and got cursed into my minor form, my choosing to be with you was my own choice, the innocence and pain that surrounded your beautiful soul was too exquisite to ignore." Here her pupils diluted a moment before she came back to herself, " I simply watched over you to ensure no other demon tried to come for your essence, after all those filthy lower class demons have no self control whatsoever after all." She sneered. "What I hadn't expected however, was for you to able to speak to me and I becoming attached to you. It was explained greatly however when I found out what you were and the demon blood in your veins, now I no longer see you as just a meal but as a sort of little brother, demons can't absorb another demon's soul after all." She seemed to smile as she said this, as faint as it was. "I had an elder brother years ago but he ended up getting himself killed, we were never very close anyway" she added quickly as she noticed Harry was upset for her loss.

A strange sense of warmth build up inside him with her heart warming proclamation, he didn't question why she never told him earlier knowing that older demons hated being seen as weak (which she would be seen in her crushable spider form), the feeling showed itself in a blinding smile and tears escaping his eyes he crossed the circle and buried himself in the stomach of the spider demon that saw him as family just as he saw her. Spider or spider demon this was still his Rune.

Kal watched this all from the side, at first he had thought that maybe the Spider had dark intentions towards Harry but he now knew she did not, still he glared darkly at her, red eyes glowing in the dark that sent the clear message of 'I'm going to keep an eye on you now'.

Rune saw it and nodded slightly from where she now gently held the sobbing child, spiders were not famous for their displays of affection but she knew that she couldn't hurt the boy she saw as family. He was her most spectacular web and she was protective of the one she had worked so hard on. Once weak threads now forming a beautiful and intricate weave, she had not put in so much magic helping him for herself to ruin all her work.

Running her fingers through his luxuriously soft hair and massaging his delicate ears, she lifted him onto her hip, not having any difficulty with his small size and her strength. She used her thumbs, to delicately wipe away the tear tracks as Harry sniffled, she pulled out a small white handkerchief and expertly whipped his face, ignoring Harry's grumbling. She allowed a small hidden urge to appear within her, the same urge in many girls where they can't help but coo, squeal or giggle when they see something adorable. She didn't give in to it though.

"You summoned me for a deal didn't you Harry? I need something to sustain me in this form on this plane because of that curse." She mentioned carefully to him.

Harry nodded as he looked up at her through slightly sore eyes, his fluffy ears and tails twisting in embarrassment. "I was thinking maybe blood or magic?"

At the mention of blood Rune cringed, she remembered how her brother acted when he had some of that Phantomhive child's, she didn't want to know what would happen to her if she had some of Harry's. It was like a drug and no matter how good her brother said it felt she had firmly been put off it by the strange erratic behaviour he would often exhibit.

Happy with the second choice, she told him so "Magic would suffice, in my spider form I had a natural resource in the form of web weaver dream magic, it is a minor form of magic but was very useful, it did however take quite a bit of energy to use. With a small sample of your concentrated magic I should be able to keep my form for months. I may need a little extra though if you need to send me out on tasks." She rationalised. It seemed like a good deal to her, just a small amount of Harry's magic would be enough to make her surpass even her now deceased brother.

Harry nodded happily he had not expected things to go so well, it seemed that whenever they made a plan things would always surpass his expectations. They worked out the details and it soon came to placing the mark, Rune insisted on his tongue because of tradition and so Harry now had the Faustian contract mark on his tongue, they exact same pattern and circle that was used to summon Rune. The same mark was placed on the back of Rune's left hand, which she then placed white gloves on. They exchanged payment and Rune already felt more energised.

It was decided the house elves did the chores and Rune would act as a kind of personal assistant, she would also protect him politically from the purebloods and Dumbledore's diehard fans. Waffles popped away as soon as she understood that the house elves still needed jobs, and that she could not assist their master properly if she was always away cleaning.

Leaving the chapel they headed to the apartments, Rune had managed to somehow trick Harry into letting her change him, blushing the entire way and dressed in a cotton pair of emerald green pyjamas, rune tucked him in and ran her hands through his hair till he was deeply asleep, all the while weaving her web of sleep as usual. He felt very spoiled by her, now that she had an actual body that could spoil him with affection. He fell asleep gratefully as he knew they would have to meet Madam Bones tomorrow, they had waited long enough, the last thing they needed was for Dumbledore to find him before he was ready.

Rune whispered a quiet "Goodnight, your Highness", she nodded to the Riolu who had watched her intently throughout, blowing out the candles and heading to the guest room Harry said she could have.

Kal had decided through Rune's caring actions that perhaps he should not judge her so harshly; he would still keep an eye on her though. So Riolu took his usual position of spooning Harry protectively and he too fell asleep.

* * *

**Faustain Contract symbol and summon circle (For those that do not know) : Remove *** **** *** /45e41a3b8ff80595cc59595763c14546/fheusip/bGnml28y7/tumblr_static_ **


	5. Chapter 5

It was early morning and Harry was trying to calm himself over what was meant to happen today.

Sat on the black leather couch, which had taken up permanent residence next to his desk looking out over the water, Rune was brushing his dark locks. It had been rather painful at first as he wasn't used to it, but at least it distracted him. Now though, the soothing motions of the brush gently brushing the fur on his ears were doing nothing to calm his frazzled nerves.

Today he was to go to the department of magical law enforcement to meet Madam Bones, today was going to be the day he would finally get out from Dumbledore's thumb for at least a few years. He had even finally gotten around to reading the letter Dumbledore had left with the Dursley's, he had basically given all rights of guardianship up to the Dursley's and literally said 'do with him as you wish, treat him as you would Lilly' either the man knew he would be abused and had purposely left him there or he honestly thought the Dursley's were kind people. He was thoroughly disgusted with both ideas. It gave them more proof however.

So at the moment he was getting ready, he and Kal were already washed, and Kal had reverted to his now invisible chara form that only Harry could see. Harry was being made as presentable as possible, after all he was trying to make a good impression, and Rune had even begun brushing his fluffy tails now, being extra careful making sure no knots existed; he was already dressed in what he dubbed his 'Cheshire' outfit with a new few modifications. There was a hole for his tails now, two slits that allowed his small wings out and the grey floppy ribbons on the end of his large scarf were replaced with two small red laces that had two large silver bells attached to them. They didn't weigh down his magical scarf though and it still floated behind him like usual.

Kal sat on his lap, his now human facial features a mask of confidence, he kept reassuring him that they would be fine and that everything would be ok, but it still didn't stop him from freaking out slightly. Harry breathed in a deep breath and reviewed the plan mentally again.

First Taffy would go to the ministry and ensure Madame Bones did not have any appointments, she would then find Madam Bones even if she did have appointments and convince her to free up her day, she had been given permission to use the angle of 'the boy-who-lived desperately needing her assistance' if needed. Once that was sorted she would make sure that Madam Bone's office was secure and they would not be bothered, she would then 'pop' back to the Castle and take Rune, Harry and Kal directly into the office.

That's when the part Harry dreaded would begin, Harry would have to share his experience at the Dursley's home with her, show her the wills, the parchment listing the numerous magics attached to him, proof that his mother was not even related to the Dursley's in the first place, give his memories or take a weak truth serum (with his consent), they did not know if they could trust her with it but there was also the option of telling her of the fact that he is in fact a Being Of Key, the papers in the green compartments had spoke greatly about Madam Bone's sense of justice and fairness and they hoped it was true. They would even give her the letter Dumbledore had left with him on a _doorstep_.

They had not been to the Goblins yet however and so he did not know the extent of his powers or inheritances, neither did he know the amount of money he now owned. That would be what they would have to do after the appointment with Madam Bones.

They knew their case would be taken straight to the current minister, Cornelius Fudge, but they also knew that Madam Bones would have to gather as much proof about his claims as possible before taking it to the Wizengamot (which Dumbledore was chief to, so they would have to be very careful around that point). That would be the point where the least they are hoping for is for the man to face _some _punishment for what he had done and for guardianship to go to Rune, the Dursley's to get locked away somewhere and hopefully a restraining order put on all of them.

It made him sweat. He hadn't even been able to eat much of his breakfast. His fur was brushed, his teeth and mouth minty fresh from the spell Taffy had used earlier, claws trimmed and feathers preened. He was ready yet he didn't feel it. When Taffy finally 'popped' to the ministry, he thought he was going to go crazy from sheer anxiety, it had gotten so bad that Rune had to pass him his, newly named Vix, fox plush and had encouraged him into brushing his teddies fur. It helped allot actually, actually doing something helped distract him and he eventually lost track of time as he brushed Vix, his heart nearly popped out his small chest though when Taffy 'popped' back and held out her hand.

He squeezed Vix tight to his chest placing the brush down, Kal sat on his left shoulder whispering soft reassurances in his mind, his right hand was held gently in Rune's strong own. She didn't seem to mind the fact he was squeezing her hand tight in anxiety, his plush still wrapped in the other arm for comfort. Rune checked he was ok one more time and then took Taffy's hand; they all 'popped' away to the ministry of magic, to Amelia Bone's office.

Amelia Bones had worked hard to receive the prestigious post that was Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She was a tenacious Hufflepuff with the ferocity and courage of any Gryffindor; she was a serious but fair woman, yet knew how to be kind to those she cared for and whom she was close to. A square-jawed individual with medium length greying brown hair and navy blue eyes, one of which was covered by a silver framed monocle, this intimidating figure would certainly need that tenacity for what was to happen during this cold March day.

Nothing could have prepared her that morning for a well-dressed house elf on a mission to 'pop' into her office and storm up to her desk as she was doing this morning's paperwork, not even on her third cup of black coffee yet.

"My name is Taffy, and Taffy needs you to cancel all your appointments for the day" It had confidently declared.

Rightfully confused and slightly irritated with the audacity of the elf "And why exactly should I do as you say? Someone who did not even bother _knocking_"

This seemed to ruffle the elf's feathers and it responded "Because Taffy's Master needs your help and he cannot trust anyone else"

Glaring slightly at the elf, Madam bones sat up to her full modest height "Then he can make an appointment then, I have to help lots of people every day, why should I drop everyone else to answer your Master's demands like some kind of Dog?" Madam Bones was annoyed because she felt she hadn't had enough coffee to deal with the elf yet, but she deflated and stared in subtle shock when the elf answered.

"Because Taffy's Master is Harry Potter, who ran away from nasty muggles that hurt him lots and now he needs your help to make sure the nasty goat man can't send him back to the monsters" Taffy replied desperately as her large eyes filled with tears at the thought of her beloved Master being hurt more than he already had been, seemingly to have forgotten she was annoyed a moment ago.

Amelia sat back in her straight backed chair; she could determine what the elf was implying. Harry Potter the country's hero, abused by the muggles Albus Dumbledore must have hidden him away with. This really was important enough for her to cancel all her appointments, she was slightly sceptical though.

Writing out a note cancelling her appointments just in case, she charmed it into a paper aeroplane expertly, sending it to her secretary telling her 'something urgent' had come up. She turned to the elf and nodded seriously as she began casting numerous privacy charms in addition to the ones already in place one, she ordered "Bring him here."

The small elf nodded and popped back to her Master to retrieve him. Amelia completed the necessary spells; turning back around when the elf 'popped' back with her Master.

Stood on the other side of her desk were two beings, one was female, quite tall, she stood protectively in front of a small mysterious boy, her watchful glowing gold eyes and black and white pant suit making her look rather militant. Her face was unnaturally void of all emotion as she stared at Madam Bones own imposing figure. The small boy that was practically hidden behind the woman was exactly that, small. If she remembered correctly Harry Potter was the same age as her Susan, so he should be around six, this boy couldn't be around six, he looked only tall enough to be around four. She even remembered that both of his parent's had been rather tall. What truly caught her attention however the facial markings and extra appendages that stood out.

From what she could see he had slit pupils and a clawed hand held in the dark haired woman's white gloved own. A large floppy fox held tight against his chest and two large fluffy vulpine like ears were on his own head.

It was rather alarming actually, this child wasn't wearing any of the usual glamour's many pure-bloods wore to avoid persecution from those who had taken on muggle prejudice, she herself knew that all pure and half bloods were taught how to hide certain features when they grew older or a quite popular alternative were the permanent glamour bands that could be put on the parts you wanted hidden. The muggle borns very rarely came into a creature inheritance and so they never needed them. In fact if she remembered correctly it was the muggle borns that had begun the prejudice against wizards with creature inheritances actually, she thought it all came down to jealousy as having creature blood actually made you stronger. She may not have come into an inheritance but she herself had never felt any jealousy for those who did.

To see a scared child proudly displaying their heritage made something in her both cringe and yet nod in pride. Cringe because she knew that if it had been someone else they may have freaked out, and nod in pride at the thought of a child being so free of social pressures.

The boy nervously stepped forward, his large fluffy fox like ears back and tails curled in anxiety. She could now see that he wore a strange ensemble of blacks and reds that matched his hair. Dark gem like stones sparkled on his face, when the light hit them they flecked bright green and red and flashed at random intervals, it was actually rather hypnotising to watch. Two silver bells jingled from the ends of a large floating scarf as he walked. She could see the ever so faint famous lightning bolt scar that confirmed that, yes this was indeed Harry Potter.

Snapped out of her reverie when her eyes met bright peridot green eyes she let out a breath she hadn't known she had held, she however could not take her eyes of this exotic and adorable child. Strangely enough, when she took in all the signs of fear the child was displaying her heart gave a sharp squeeze, she realised this poor being claimed to have been abused. Normally she could push aside her emotions to stop them from interfering with her work, but the image seemed absurdly wrong and she didn't like it what so ever.

Leaning back in her chair she tried to make her body language softer in hopes of coaxing the small child into speaking. She said politely "Please, have a seat." After all she didn't want to scare the skittish child away.

Harry noticed the moment her eyes and body language soften when she had finished her inspection of him, and proceeded to ask them to sit. He felt a bit better now that the silence that had built since their arrived had now broken, absently noting that Taffy had hidden herself somewhere in the room, just in case.

He squeezed his Vix close and rubbed his face slightly into her soft fur for comfort, the comforting scents of Kal and Rune at his sides. They sat back into two different straight back chairs in front of the stern desk (much like its owner), in a neutral room with the only personalisation's being framed qualifications and achievements, even two small framed pictures on the desk. There seemed to be numerous stacks of paper and filing cabinets scattered around however. Madam Bones was sat behind the large desk and if he did not know all the information granted to him through the green compartment, he was sure he would not be able to start this conversation.

Plucking up some courage he spoke "Good morning Madam Bones, my name is Harry Potter and this is Unruhe Faustus. I am sorry to inconvenience you today; however I am in desperate need of your help."

Her eyes showed her approval and pleasant surprise at his vocabulary and manners. She nodded in greeting to the both of them then spoke in a serious tone but it seemed to have softened at the ends whenever she would look at him, "How can I help you?"

His nerves had mostly been extinguished from her mostly neutral attitude so he continued, taking a deep breath "On the 21st of November I managed to run away from my muggle caretakers, there was a shrunken chest hidden in the attic that returned to its full size when I touched it. Within the chest was a note from my mother and father saying how this chest was to follow me to my location if the requirements were fulfilled. The requirements were that their wills had not been read, I had been left with people my parents they had not specified, if my current caretakers had harmful intentions towards me and that the first step of my inheritance was to come early. Within the chest was a port key to my ancestral home and I didn't look back.

I need your help to ensure the muggles that go by Vernon and Petunia Dursley are locked away and cannot come anywhere near me. To ensure that Dumbledore, the man that gave me to them, who forced potions and spells on me before he leaving me on their doorstep - with nothing more than a letter saying that they were basically given all rights to do as they wished with me, a key to gringotts (that as muggles they did not know it did) and a box with my birth certificate in it-, that he cannot have any claim over me and if possible a restraining order. I want that man away from me, he has done enough damage and I do not want to see him." He breathed here and added, "I also want my guardianship signed over to my current carer Unruhe Faustus here."

Amelia wanted to be shocked but she knew this was a possibility with what the elf had said and so she got working. She nodded to him, "Do you have any proof to go with your claims?"

Harry nodded as Unruhe handed over the parchment with the spells and potions written on, the letter Dumbledore left with him, they showed her his parents wills which he had not read yet out of respect, the wax seals unopened. Harry swallowed lightly here, and added shakily "I am ok with giving you some of my memories for proof of the abuse and neglect and am willing to be questioned under a weak truth serum at the trial."

Amelia felt slightly sick as she read the pieces of parchment, Dumbledore truly had handed over this child's very life to some muggles, all of the magics and potions Dumbledore had used were all classed as very dark, and the fact that the concentrations of many were dark even explained how volatile they could be within a _child's _body.

Rune spoke up in her usual whispery tones, "I will happily stand as witness", this caught Madam Bone's attention, and she sent rune a querying glance. So Rune clarified "I witnessed much of the abuse happen and I will happily stand witness" was all she received. She knew the boy trusted this woman so she guessed she would have to accept that answer for now.

Madam Bones turned her attention back to Harry "You do realise I must bring in the minister for this? The accused is the Chief Warlock to the Wizengamot after all. Minister Fudge will have to be made aware of what is happening if he is to take Dumbledore's place as Chief Warlock and preside over the trial."

Harry nodded to her and did not mind in the least, he hoped he could use this to make an ally of the minister.

Amelia nodded as well more to herself than them, wondering as to how to go about this, first she had to check though. "Do you have any further proof?"

Harry shuffled slightly squishing his Vix once more. "…Yes, I think so." He assessed her, looking at her face studying it intently. Amelia realised this for what it was, a test of her intentions towards him, she tried to portray trustworthy emotions through herself and it seemed to be enough for him. "When… I was left with the muggles I was raised to believe they were my aunt and uncle. As it turns out my mother was not a muggle-born she was the lost heir to the Russian pureblood family of Vitrius, she was adopted when young and so I never had any blood relation to the muggles whatsoever" as he finished this Rune handed over his birth certificate, clearly printed upon it was his mother's real name: '**_Mother: Lillian Amaryllis Potter née Vitrius_**'.

Madam Bones seemed to take this in stride when really inside she was much frazzled; this child was the heir to one of the most prominent pure-blooded Russian families there was. She understood completely now why the boy desperately needed his guardianship handled swiftly, the purebloods would gobble him up. Pure-blooded, strong creature characteristic (always a sign of powerful and unique magic), a boy hero with the title Boy-Who-Lived, who knew how much political power?, intelligent from his advanced speech as she could tell, enchanting to look at and with the abuse there was the chance that they could 'mould' him into their version of a perfect child. He would need protecting.

"Do you have any more witnesses?" She carried onwards.

Harry considered this for a moment, then an idea hit him, grinning he said "Yes three actually if things go well, one is the half giant Hagrid who was ordered by Dumbledore to take me from my home and straight to him. I remember when he took me from Sirius' arms and Sirius gave him his bike so he could get me to Dumbledore quicker, so he could go after the traitorous rat Pettigrew."

Harry continued with his tale not noticing the now slightly ashen face of Madam Bones "Then there is the woman that could turn into a cat, hmmm I think Dumbledore referred to her as Minerva. When Dumbledore went to leave me with the abusive muggles, the woman vehemently protested after having watched what they were like all day, I remember her referring to them as 'the worst sort of muggles' but he did not listen and continued to do so anyway, she also seemed to be the only one concerned with my scar or whether the Dark Lord had caused me any bodily harm." His eyes were glazed in memory.

"Then there was Arabella Figg, I always thought she may have been a squib as she homed numerous kneazles. The muggles would always leave me with her when they went away or were going out and they could not stand to leave the 'freak' alone in their home" He spat the last part out venomously his sharp canines flashing dangerously. "She would often try to feed me plenty when there and sometimes I remember her staring at me with teary eyes. So I believe she may have witnessed much of what happened."

'He just keeps shooting Bombarda after Bombarda at me.' Amelia couldn't help but think. She knew she would have to question him in regards to Sirius Black at some point though. "Mr. Potter. Can you honestly remember all those things?"

Harry's bright eyes darkened considerably "All that and more Madam Bones, much more" It had an ominous tone to it and made something in Amelia's stomach twist in pity for the small boy. To think he must remember so much, that most likely meant that he could still remember the abuse very vividly.

She nodded and made the same charm as before, sending off a note asking Minister fudge to come to her office.

'And so the fun begins again' Harry groaned in his head. He was relieved to know though that he hadn't had to mention the abuse in detail and that so far they had not had to drop 'The Being of Key Bomb' as he referred to it in his head. 'Wishful thinking' Harry thought as Madam Bones turned to him and said, "Whilst we wait for the Minister to free up some time for us could you please tell me of some of what you experienced at the Muggle Dursley Household? Would you be averse to taking a weak truth serum here instead of in the court? " Whilst she got out parchment and an official purple dictator quill. "I will say the date, time and present company. Then I will ask you a few questions and what we say shall be written down, is that ok? We will stop once the minister comes by."

Harry nodded as she handed over a thin vial, keeping strong thanks to the soft whispers of Kal who had been strangely quiet throughout it all; he drank it after Rune had checked it for him.

Amelia set up the Wizengamot quill charmed against interference and sat back in her chair, her posture meaning business. "Statement one, the date is the 25th of February 1986, the time 10:37 in the morning, present company is Head of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones, Harold James Potter and Unruhe Faustus. Mr Potter has come to the ministry to file a case for abuse.

Mr Potter, the Muggle family the Dursley's you said have referred to you as a 'freak' and hinted at not receiving enough food, shall we start from here? Please tell me what you meant about them."

Harry tried to act uncaring as he answered, the damage was healing, but the memories still hurt. He was uncomfortable talking about this and it came out as moments of sarcastic laughs throughout the answer, "When I was left in the care of the Dursley's they would often spin a tale at night time for me of how my Mother was a whore, who sold her body and my father a drunkard, that he crashed a muggle vehicle into a building in an attempted joint suicide. They would stand outside my cupboard door gleefully telling me of how my father was 'crazed', how when they crashed my mother died, but my father lived a few moments longer to carve my lightning bolt scar onto my forehead in an attempt to carve out my eyes to stop me from crying. My uncle would finish with and explain the moral of the tale with 'and that's why you're a freak boy, you weren't born like us normal people. You were supposed to die when you were a baby, but you still lived and now we have to put up with you.

You eat our food, you take up space, you make us spend money we don't want to spend on you, so you're fed when we want to feed you, you'll be given the only space we decide you've earned and you won't have a penny more spent on you than we need to or else I'll just have to beat you till you understand where your place is, at normal peoples feet. And you better not cry or _I'll _carve your eyes out.'"

Harry was deep in his memories now to see the disturbed look on Madam Bones face, it seemed the memory trips made him less aware of his surroundings, "You said a cupboard? You had a cupboard? Why?"

Harry smiled a soft wispy smile as he thought of his safe little cupboard "It was my bedroom, the cupboard under the stairs, I made it mine though. I found a broken crayon and wrote 'Harry's room' on the door, Vernon couldn't fit in there so he couldn't get me. It didn't stop Aunt Petunia from screeching to wake up and do my chores though, but it was safe in there, with just my broken toy soldiers and the spiders to keep me company, it was the best place in the house. I wasn't allowed any toy's from my Cousin Dudley's second bedroom you see? So I had to make do with what I had."

"…What chores did you have to do Harry? And they had a second bedroom but made you sleep in a cupboard?"

"Yes, there was my aunt and uncle's room, my Cousin Dudley's room, his second bedroom and the guestroom upstairs yet I still had to sleep in a cupboard.

My chores were basically all of the housework. In the morning aunt petunia would wake me up and make me start breakfast, but no matter how hungry I was they wouldn't let me have any of it. I had to earn it you see? After breakfast I would either have to wash up the kitchen, or go out in the back garden and tend to the plants. I wasn't allowed a coat or any water so I always got drenched when it rained and dehydrated when it was sunny. If I dripped water on the floor after I came in from outside I'd be given to Vernon for punishments after he got home from work. If I'd done the garden well enough aunt petunia would let me have a banana or a glass of water. From there I'd have to dust, sweep, mop, hoover, wash the clothes, make the beds, and clean the bathrooms. I wouldn't be allowed in the attic, my uncle's room or Dudley's second bedroom though. Food was scarce really, so were toilet breaks actually, I was lucky if I could wash my face once a month sometimes. When I went to bed my muscles would often quiver and shake and make it hard to sleep."

"Punishment, Harry?" Amelia questioned softly, though really she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

Harry breathed in a quick breath; tears were forming in his eyes, the serum encouraging him to tell the truth. "He –They…" He choked up a moment, Rune physically lifted him out of his chair and placed him in her lap, soothingly rubbing his back and stroking his ears. Harry had shut his eyes in pain from the memories soaking up the warmth his spider was offering. "Vernon h- he…would often encourage aunt Petunia and Dudley to watch saying that he was 'going to show them how to discipline a freak' properly. Sometimes they'd watch sometimes they wouldn't, sometimes he'd beat me bodily, sometimes with his belt. S-sometimes he'd get creative though, when he knew I would heal quickly. He-he would-, one time h-he hit my-my t-toes with t-the hammer and hum-humiliated me b-by leaving me out – out in the snowy-back- backgar-den naked, s-sometimes he'd just leave me in my cupboard for days with no toilet. He'd-he'd b-b-burn my hands on t-the h-hot stoves. If aunt Petunia said I w-w-as d-dirty he'd- he would f-f-f- fill the b-bath up –w-with water and h-old me under till I thrashed…." At this point his words trailed off into hiccupping sobs, he didn't want to talk about this anymore, and he hadn't meant to say some of those things.

Sobs wracked his small body as he convulsed with tears in the strong arms of Rune, she held him close, not stopping her soothing motions as he cried into her chest. He felt a mixture of numbness and the twisting of his stomach, his confusing emotions making him dizzy and confused, he accepted Rune's comfort from where it was given. Kal was wiping away the large fat tears that fell down his face; both Rune and Kal were murmuring sweet nothings into his ears and doing their best to help him through his small emotional break. It was the first time he had spoke about any of this. It had ripped open some wounds, but in the process managing to get out the germs that may have caused an infection if left. He turned his face into Vix's soft fur the sobs still coming and his body shaking.

They all faintly heard Madam Bones softly say "Statement one, end." and the Dictation quill stop scratching.

It was then that someone knocked and then opened the door "Madam Bone's? What did you need me so urgently…" the voice trailed off as it noticed the scene it had walked into.

Madam Bones looked up to see Minister Fudge, a rather portly small man enter her room. He had rumpled greying blonde hair, his new lime green bowler hat on his head, a bronze coloured suit with a gold pocket watch showing. His brown eyes stared intently at the small child crying his heart out and he unsurely shifted in the door frame feeling as though he was greatly intruding. He was in a way, but they needed him here.

"Cornelius! Get in and shut the door!" Madam Bones ordered.

He jumped and took a step forward shutting the door behind him, re-activating the privacy charms he had unknowingly undone.

"Amelia what is going on?" He queried as softly as he could, whilst slowly walking up and round Amelia's desk to stand at her side. He noted she looked five times her age as she held out the new statement, the notes she had taken of Harry's demands, the letter of Dumbledore's and the rest of the evidence she had been provided. She even gave him a piece of paper that mentioned that Harry could remember many things from his earlier years and may present interesting evidence for the case on Sirius black, for which she was sure had never been given a trial.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" she tiredly said, not even 12 o'clock and she was so tired. She blamed it on the coffee.

Harry's cries had turned to small sniffles now, his now visible tiny wings ruffling and flapping with each sniff as he desperately tried to collect himself. When Amelia saw he was feeling a bit better she handed over the antidote to the mild truth serum, which Harry accepted gratefully and quickly swallowed, still clinging to his Vix and sat within Rune's arms.

When Cornelius came into Amelia Bone's office he certainly wasn't expecting to find out the things he did.

At first he didn't want to believe it, that he was taking the advice of a monster, that Harry Potter the nations' hero, who brought them this time of peace, was abused, that Sirius Black have to receive another trial. However the child with tiny wings in front of him _was_ still real, this child _was_ Harry Potter and _was _in fact a pureblood.

He knew many people thought he was a kiss up, that he followed Lord Malfoy's every whim, that he couldn't make a decision on his own and so had to go to Albus- no that man is a monster he refused to refer to him with his first name-but he could make decisions, and he had a nephew that was once Harry's age, a nephew that he could remember was much taller than Harry at the age of six. He and his wife had tried for children for years but as it turned out they were both infertile, so to see a child that looked no more than four bury his head into a fluffy toy and his creature features proudly shown, he felt like a complete failure.

For three years now he had been Minister, when his predecessor was found embezzling fund he had been pushed up into the Minister office purely out of luck. But he had tried his best, he had turned to people he thought would have the best ideas on how to improve their stagnant world but as it turned out the improvements they had made were purely selfish. He could see it now, all the money they had spent saying that they were 'boosting the economy' had mostly disappeared into Lucius Malfoy's pocket. He actually didn't blame the man, if he had a poor sucker right under his thumb he may have done the same thing, but Dumbledore… he ran a school that had hundreds of children within it. But it seemed his blinds had been taken off and he noticed that Dumbledore would be in the perfect place to cultivate hero worship, he could see it now, Dumbledore playing the benevolent old grandfather and having the children look up at him in the great hall, them _knowing _he was a real life hero that had defeated a dark lord.

He needed to sit down, a chair 'popped' out behind him and he didn't even question it. Sat in the newly appeared chair Cornelius read through the transcript. He felt queasy, this normally wasn't drawn to his attention, and in fact cases of abuse within the wizarding world were rarely if ever seen. Each child was the continuation of their line, a continuation of magic, even squids carried that magic and were either given to muggles to raise to ensure they grew up without feeling as though they were outcasts or they would go to a squib's school where they learnt what they _could_ learn in a world of magic. (There were a few cases where people went too far, but they weren't seen often.) So Cornelius didn't have the iron will needed to read through that transcript and not turn white, neither could he stop from turning to look at the child that now looked back at him with red rimmed jade eyes.

As he did though, a strange protective urge rose within him, Amelia wasn't the only hufflepuff in the room and there was a reason they were known for their loyalty. The politics of the ministry had crushed his will till he was nothing more than a doormat for other purebloods. Harry's magic saw reason to help him bring his will back to life again.

Cornelius Fudge realised what he _should_ have been doing as minister. He could start off here. Tearing away the abuse and the useless prejudice in the wizarding world, he could get in contact with the American minister and go with the same programme they did, England truly was stagnate, they were one of the five countries that had not made advancements in over 500 years. There were so many things to be done. But for the moment he may not know how to be a proper minister just yet, but he did know how to be an uncle.

Cornelius smiled softly to Harry, who returned it shyly embarrassed at having been seen crying, "Hello there Mr Potter, my name is Cornelius Fudge call me Cornelius if you wish."

Harry could feel his cheeks burn, gosh what a first impression he must have made, but he did feel a bit better though with it over with now. So he smiled shyly at the portly man, the Minister seemed nice enough. The information they had wasn't up to date yet but he did know that Minister Fudge was a competent worker when he worked in the department of magical accidents and catastrophes.

"Hello there Minister Cornelius, I'm Harry Potter you can call me Harry as well if you want?" Cornelius' smile got larger, as he stood up from his seat and came closer. He took off his lime green bowling hat holding it to his belly as he held out the other hand towards Harry.

They shook hands firmly, though the Minister secretly thought of his nephew as a child when he used to put on a business face whenever they shook acting as if they had created a peace treaty, it almost made him chuckle. "It's a pleasure to meet you Harry, and please just call me Cornelius." He said as he made a move not many purebloods ever made.

Harry saw the minister take two small hoops from the top of his head; he was confused until he saw two small meerkat ears? Appear on the top of his head. Harry was confused as to why Cornelius hid them in the first place. "It's nice to meet you too Cornelius, so… umm… can you help me?" He asked wondering how to get back on the topic.

A determined glint entered Cornelius' eyes, "Yes, I can indeed Harry. In fact I will use whatever power I have at my disposal to ensure all your demands are fulfilled. Although there is a chance we may not be able to get Dumbledore locked up as much as I wish it, allot of people have a heavy heap of hero worship for that monster, and he has many friends." He said sadly.

Harry nodded sadly as well; he knew that was a possibility. "I don't care as long as the man stays away from me."

Amelia watched their interaction and a small stirring of respect entered her for the Minister, she had thought like many others that he was a figurative doormat for people like Malfoy, she had been planning to appeal to his greed by presenting the fact that Harry was in fact a pureblood and most likely very rich but instead she seemed to see him grow a spine instead and make the first step towards harry. It rose once further when she saw him display his creature features, realising it was a sign of trust to those in the room, normally features were only shown around family. She also noticed Harry didn't seem to realise that creature features were hidden for a purpose, most likely not knowing the prejudice that surrounded them.

Cornelius nodded to Harry, "I'm sure we can definitely get that done. I take it I was called here so I knew I would have to preside over the trial?"

Harry nodded "Yes sir, I also need to make sure that Unruhe is made my guardian."

Cornelius had noticed the intimidating and protective woman and nodded his head in respect, if the child trusted her so would he. "I shall see to it that custody is filed immediately and personally, we will say at the trial that you will be in her care as well but I would rather make sure it is official now so Dumbledore can't tamper with the documents, I wouldn't put it over him. But first Harry can I speak to you over here a moment? I am sure Amelia needs to ask your carer a few questions to ensure she is suitable."

Harry nodded his understanding, he gave Rune's hand a small squeeze in thanks and climbed out of her lap, Cornelius took his hand which surprised Harry and led them to a small desk hidden in a small alcove that he hadn't noticed at the back of the room. They both sat at a small desk and Cornelius had to start a conversation he would rather not have, about Sirius Black.

Harry looked inquisitively at Cornelius, his large fluffy ears tilted and his plush in his arms. Kal had settled in the warmth of his Vix, not that Cornelius could see that. He had a feeling what he was about to hear would be bad.

Cornelius took a breath, "Harry, Amelia told me that you said you remember Sirius Black referring to Peter Pettigrew as a 'traitorous rat'? Do you remember anything else? What he was talking about before that perhaps?"

'Sirius…' Harry couldn't help but think mournfully, he answered anyway and nodded "Yes, he said that once he caught the traitorous rat, he'd come back for me, that he'd make him pay for betraying us to Voldemort" he said quietly.

Cornelius froze and flinched with Voldemort's name for a moment, 'betraying them to Voldemort? Was Black not the keeper?' "Harry, do you remember anything else, perhaps a mention of Black being some kind of 'secret keeper'?" He urged.

Harry was confused, secret keeper? "Not rea-…" 'Wait wasn't there that time when…' "Actually… I think so… It was a few days after my first birthday; I remember he looked really ashamed. He begged my Dad to change the 'secret keeper' because he was afraid that the Death Eaters would soon catch him. He said 'This way if they do get to me I can still keep you safe Prongs, I don't think I could bare being the one that damned the little pup, please, I need you to do this… just in case.' I know my dad tried to convince him he wouldn't be caught but then Sirius started crying and my dad gave in. They put me in a different room but I heard them say they were going to change it to Pettigrew, because they thought Remus might have been the traitor. But that sounds stupid because Remus was amazing; I miss him…" He finished miserably.

Cornelius didn't know what to do for a moment, 'an innocent man in Azkaban, oh Minister Crouch what have you done?' He jumped out of his chair and ran through the silencing ward Amelia had set up for her investigation of Miss Faustus, they looked to be finishing up when the minister blurted "Amelia, there is an innocent man in Azkaban. Sirius Black is innocent! Harry can remember them changing the secret keeper to Pettigrew, Peter Pettigrew was the traitor! The Death Eater!"

Harry had come running after him looking rather upset and lost, 'Azkaban? Isn't that the wizarding prison? Padfoot was in Azkaban? That's why he couldn't get me?'

"Oh dear Merlin" Amelia responded fretfully. She had a feeling that they would find out more on Sirius Black today, she never expected him to be innocent though.

"We need to get him a new trial I don't remember seeing his court files but-"

"That's because there are no court files" Madam Bones said ominously "He never received a trial…"

"What?! Never received one… dear Merlin in all my years" the Minister spluttered.

"We can't do anything for that yet though." She finished.

"Can't do anything?! There's an innocent man rotting in Azkaban we need to do something now!"

"Cornelius!" She snapped him out of his panic, "And then what will happen to Harry? You seem to be forgetting Dumbledore is the Chief Warlock and we will need for Harry to stand witness and present his memories. What do you think Dumbledore will do when he realises Harry isn't with the muggles?"

This made Cornelius actually think for a moment, "We'll have to push Dumbledore's trial up to the earliest time, we'll need to charge him and then go straight to Black's trial. We can't leave him in there any longer, who knows what his mental state is like?!" he finished a bit less panicked.

"I can see Padfoot again?!" Harry interrupted with tears in his eyes. Looking Cornelius straight in the eyes he pleaded "You'll get him out though won't you? I can have my Padfoot and Moony back?"

Cornelius felt fiery determination in him, kneeling down in front of the desperate child he gripped his shoulders and swore, "I swear to you Harry, Sirius Black will be freed just as soon as we free you" Then magic sprung and bound the Minister to his word, but Fudge didn't care he'd fulfil that promise without magic anyway. With that done and said he went and picked up the lime green bowler hat from where he had left in the small alcove, placed the ear rings back on and gave a small goodbye marching off on a mission to get Harry's guardianship sorted and to see how soon they could have the trials.

This left Madam Bones, Harry, Unruhe and Kal-El staring after him.

"I'm sure he will have your guardianship sorted and the trials in place soon. Do you have an owl address we can summon you with and you mentioned a 'Moony' previously? Would he be someone that could give us more information on Sirius Black?"

Harry perked up here; he was going to get to see Moony as well? "Yes I know they dated for a while but the war stressed them too much and the tension caused them to break up, his real name is Remus Lupin. Oh and my own address is simply Potter Castle" He said happily.

Amelia smiled stiffly down at the now excited child, 'Today has been one long day' She couldn't help but think when she heard Harry was living in the famously elusive Potter home 'but it will be worth it' she thought pleasantly as she saw his brightened peridot eyes. "We will get in touch with him and make sure he is there for the trial, both trials?" she questioned. Harry nodded happily, he would be glad to have Moony at his own trial, the sooner he got to see Moony the better. "I don't think I need any more details, young Miss Faustus has filled me in on the more minor details such as the Dursley's address so we know where to collect them from. So it seems our business is concluded, I will be in touch with the court dates and times and possibly something to tell you my and the Ministers plan, just to reassure you we have everything ready."

Harry smiled happily, he would be free soon and he would even have Moony and Padfoot by his side. He and Rune rose from their seats, bowing slightly at the waist they said their goodbyes, Taffy appeared from wherever she was hidden and waited for her Masters command.

"Thank you Madam Bones" Harry said quietly.

Amelia smiled, more relaxed now that business had been concluded, "There is no need for thanks Harry, I'm happy to help" Was all she said before her stern persona came back "I will be seeing you soon Mr Potter"

Harry smiled up at her, he really like Madam Bones and Minister Fudge, nodding goodbye once more he subtly held Kal close and held Rune's hand who then grabbed Taffy's. It was off to the goblins they went.

Leaving an exhausted Amelia Bones who whispered miserably "I need more coffee", it was nearly lunch time and she was absolutely knackered.

Harry and his friends 'popped' into one of the apparition points in Gringotts, as this was a regular occurrence nobody even glanced up. This was what they wanted though, Rune kept him mostly hidden using her own body to ensure he drew no attention, they didn't want anyone to recognise him however unlikely it was.

They slowly walked up to one of the tellers and Harry looked around in wonderment, Gringotts hall was very large - a bit larger than his Great Hall, it was made of marble and lots of long counters behind of which were doors that most likely lead to the vault tracks for the carts. There were goblins everywhere, hundreds gathered behind counters, guards in red and gold fearsome armour watching the bustling wizards and witches with shrewd eyes. The recognisable scent of goblins, earth and ores filled the air and he felt rather welcome because of it, even if he was within a dark room with many strange beings, he felt strangely relaxed.

Harry wasn't used to so many people though and so stuck close to Rune, -Everything is fine Harry, I have to say you handed yourself brilliantly back at the Ministry- a echoing voice that currently only harry could hear entered his mind.

Harry smiled brightly down at the poppy red eyes of his little Egyptian friend. "Thank you Kal" he whispered softly back to him.

They came to a stop at one of the counters, the teller sneered as it looked over the high counter. The goblin had a sharp pointed nose with viciously sharp teeth; he had green tinted skin and long sharp finger nails that hooked over the edge of the counter. His eyes were a beetle black and his thinning hair a greyish white. Harry guessed him to be inches taller than himself.

The being looked very vicious and on many levels dangerous but Harry strangely wasn't intimidated, he stepped up from around his Rune who's eyes were glowing a strange pink red as she glared at the being, he had his ears back his tails flicking shyly , his plush held comfortably to his chest. His large green eyes looked up at the Goblin the opal markings on his face flickering lively in his excitement of meeting a real Goblin. Kal was still sat invisibly, but was now on his shoulder.

The beings face seemed to falter a moment, all of its features seemed to relax once it realised they were not his usual customers. A gravelly voice sounded, "Good afternoon, I am Griplodge your teller for the day. How may I help you?" He inquired politely. If the other wizards or witches had heard the polite tone to the Goblins voice they most likely would have thought that Urg the Unclean had been reincarnated and set loose on the population, it was that strange for them to hear a polite goblin.

Harry's two tails twisted and danced behind him sometimes making the large silver bells on his scarf jingle. "I came to speak with the person that manages my families' accounts and to see what has happened to them since I have been with muggles for the past four or so years." He said politely.

The goblin nodded a tiny _tiny_ smile at his fellow being, "Name?"

Harry stood on his tip-toes and shuffled closer to the desk, he put one hand to the side of his mouth to childishly muffle the noises, his other on the edge of the counter to try and give himself some leverage his tails keeping him perfectly balanced. "Harold James Potter" He whispered and then bounced back to Rune's side.

The goblin looked shocked for a moment, beetle eyes widened before he quickly summoned another goblin to take his place at the counter, he turned to them and gave a gruff "Please follow me," He led them past the counters to one of the doors that was outlined in gold, they followed him through and entered a long hallway with multiple offices. They past many goblins that looked at them curiously before dismissing them, many of them buried in paper work or using abacuses.

They finally stopped travelling the marble hallway when they turned to the left and were stood at a large black metal door. Griplodge knocked hard on the door three times and a voice that spoke in strange grunts and words sounded through to them. Harry guessed they must have told them to enter as Griplodge pushed the heavy door that groaned as it opened, and motioned them to follow him in.

When they entered they walked into a rather grand office, ruby red floors made of something harry didn't recognise, a large golden desk with stacks of paperwork on either side to their left. The room was lit with large candles as the skylight on the ceiling didn't let much light in. There were book cases and shelves upon the walls, in front of the large gold desk were a small wooden table and three small red couches.

The Goblin behind the table was larger than Griplodge even as he leant forward scrabbling away on parchment. He too had beetle black eyes that were shadowed darkly by the dim light, but his white hair was thicker and his skin a more peach shade. He looked over to them and frowned a moment before leaning back in his chair, "How may I help you?" a rougher voice than Griplodge asked.

Harry felt shy for a moment as Griplodge dismissed himself with a bow to the new goblin and a head nod to them. His fluffy tails wrapped around his waist as he stepped forward once more, "My name is Harold James Potter, this is Unruhe Faustus and Griplodge brought us here after I asked to speak to the goblin that manages my family accounts, I assume that is you?"

The goblin looked surprised just as Griplodge had and motioned them to take a seat. "You would be correct in your assumption Mr Potter; you wouldn't mind taking an identity test would you? We have had quite a few attempts at entering your vaults by numerous people, do not worry though they were punished severely" He smiled menacingly at that bit. It served to reassure Harry greatly however, his family possessions were safe within the bank. So harry nodded and accepted a small knife. "Just a drop of blood on this parchment will do, young sir" Harry completed the task given to him quickly only allowing one drop to fall before putting his finger in his mouth to encourage the healing.

Curing script appeared on the parchment just like it did with the potion he had used before his coma.

**_Harold James Potter_**

**_Father: James Charlus Potter_**

**_Mother: Lillian Amaryllis Potter née Vitrius_**

And there the script ended it was rather short but the goblin nodded happily, and said "This supports your claim to be in fact the real Mr Potter. It is a pleasure to have you in our bank sire and my condolences on your loss."

"Thank you and it's nice to meet you too urr…" Not knowing the goblins name.

"Ah I apologise, my name is Ragnok and I am the head of the Potter accounts. Your parents said before their deaths that you may come into a rather notable inheritance and I have to say it certainly seems that way. They asked me to give you assistance in doing the necessary tests on your health and powers, was there anything else you think may need to be done today?"

Harry looked to Rune who gave him a small nod and looked the goblin over carefully, "I will need a statement of transactions made since my parent's death, an overview of all that I own, Unruhe said she would need to look over my investments and if possible the health and power check." He thought for a moment before deciding to inform the Goblin about what Dumbledore had done, "I am unsure what may have occurred during the time but Dumbledore placed numerous spells and potions upon me and I do not know how they affected me." He gave the goblin a brief explanation of the spells and potions and the abusive muggles.

The goblin looked rather angry by the end; it was the moral of things. You simply do not harm magical children in any way shape or form. He calmed himself though still scowling, "I take it you are taking legal action" Rune looked at him like he was an idiot, "I reckoned so, if that is the case I will gather your transaction list and there is another thing that will need your attention" He said as he rummaged through files in one of his desk drawers. He pulled out a large fat file and a thin document. He opened the file to where harry assumed his more recent transactions were written, and placed it on the small table in front of him. The goblin held onto the other document though so that was probably what needed his attention.

Fury filled him as he read the sheets in front of him a tiny growl erupting from his chest and he hissed as his ears went back and fur ruffled bearing his teeth at the parchment he read through transaction after transaction that had been made from one of his vaults, the largest soon the day after Dumbledore left him with the Dursley's. **-1, 000,000G**, it read.

The reasons for each transaction had been helpfully noted down. **_"_****_To help young Harry settle in", "Family vacation", "New clothing", "New toys", "Medical treatment", "Muggle dentistry treatment", "New books", "School trips", "Money for food"_** many other excuses were used. He never 'settled in', he never got any 'toys', he never went on any trips or vacations and barely got any food! He never even got medical treatment, and so he told the goblin exactly all that, if he didn't know Rune would scold him he would be cursing like a sailor. It all equated to what looked to be a large amount of money.

The goblin snarled. Then questioned "Are you absolutely sure of this?"

He nodded his head gravely, "I barely got to eat, I never had my own clothes - only my cousins hand me downs, I never received medical treatment, I never had any toys, never went on any trips or anything! The man is just using things that seem like valid excuses to steal my money! How can he even have access?!"

Ragnok snarled to himself in gobbledegook as he looked at another file, "The man has himself written down as you magical guardian, that's how he had access. I do not however know how he got your key, I will fix this immediately." He said as with a flick of his hand a small light shot off to somewhere "That message will reach the key makers and all potter keys not with their rightful owners will return to us."

"Thank you" Harry said as he calmed down.

The goblin seemed to hesitate, "This last January Dumbledore came into the bank with this" he said as slid the other document to Harry. "This document is a marriage contract between you and Miss Ginerva Weasley, from what I have heard today this document is not legal and both these and the contract are rather incriminating, no?" he said as he smiled mischievously.

Harry had this work through his head a moment as he buried his anger, the goblin was right. This really could work in their favour he gave the same smile as the goblin and said "Is there a chance we could have a copy of these?" The goblin gave him a nod. "Great"

Ragnok copied the parchments and gave them the copies, Rune placed them in Harry's mokeskin pouch that was hidden on his person. "If you want now I can have someone escort you to one of our medical goblins to do your health check it only costs around 10 Galleons nothing to be worried about, this way as you go through it I can go over your stock shares and current balance with your soon to be guardian, am I correct miss Faustus? When you get back we can go over the final details and leave the summary of powers and inheritances till last?"

Harry didn't mind this, so he nodded, if something did happen he still had his loyal Riolu with him.

"Excellent, one moment please" he said as he opened the monstrous door and called a free goblin over. He spoke some orders to the goblin in gobbledegook and the next he knew he was being marched through the twisting mazes that made up Gringotts. They entered an open door and into a bright white marble infirmary. What seemed to be young female goblin, much more slender than the males, came out of one of the wooden doors on the opposite side and approached them. His escort and the female goblin spoke for a few moments in their language until the female gestured for him to follow her.

"Hello there little fox I hear you're here today for a medical scan?" She queried in a voice much softer than the males he had heard. He nodded nervously; he'd never had a scan before and didn't know what it entailed. "You do not need to worry; everything seen or said here is confidential. Only you can speak of it outside this room or to others." She ensured him as she had him lay down on one of the white infirmary beds, Taffy would throw a fit if she saw him back on one of these again. "All you need to do is lay back as I do your medical history and current health scan ok?"

He nodded and took a breath, "Ok" he watched as Kal jumped of the plush when he set Vix on the bed side cabinet.

She hummed her approval and then began waving her hands in complicated patterns and chanting in her own language almost turning it into a song. Harry glowed blue much like Kal did before he changed forms, a scroll of parchment appeared but the female goblin stayed professional, she read through each injury slightly appalled. She assumed this was why he had come to her instead of an ordinary mediwitch; Gringotts had experience with abused creatures. Injury after injury were listed, it ended with the magical coma caused by his magic due to his inheritance. She needed to check what stage of healing he was in for many of his old injuries; otherwise they could hinder him in the future. She rolled the scroll back up and placed it next to Harry's plush.

She cast another spell, this time one that caused lights to flash around her hands and his body glowed again, but this time instead of a parchment appearing lines and threads of blue came off his body from everywhere he had once been injured.

The medi-goblin was astounded; every single injury had seemed to heal perfectly. In fact the child has some kind of crystalline liquid reinforcing everything from his organs to his bones and muscles. The same liquid seemed to match the opal-like scaling on his body and yet the structure of the opals seemed to be different. It was almost as though… his magic had formed solid gems. No wonder it was so different. The liquid and scaling was pure condensed magic! The child must be horrendously powerful for his magic to be able to take form like this, it was harder than diamond.

The child was some kind of miracle, she wrote this down on a note for him to keep as proof if ever questioned, and sometimes it did happened if wizards got nosy. She reassured him that the potions and spells once place on him had in fact left no side effects, however he may find that is now immune to certain poisonous potion ingredients, he should have in fact been very ill because of the concentrations as a child but his magic had managed to protect him. She realised his body was battling malnutrition so she gave him some nutrition potions to take and noted he was late on a few of his vaccinations to magical diseases. She gave him his injections after a bit of fussing and then realised her job was done.

Harry was sent on his way with a copy of his medical history, a mediwizard's note on his condensed magic, his immunity to certain poisons and his new nutrition potions. He was lead back by the same male goblin sulking and rubbing his arm where he had had his injections, not taking note of the female goblin who was rather upset she could not analyse the boy's magic anymore.

When he got back to Ragnok's office and settled again, he gleefully handed Rune the medical history, notes and the nutrition potions. She read the notes and tucked away the potions whilst nodding approvingly, she read the scroll sneering all the while and tucked that in his pouch as well, she gave him a small praising smile and they all turned to a large collection of files on the quite small table but had to stop before continuing when Harry's stomach rumbled loudly. Ragnok had given the now blushing child a small smirk before having someone bring them in a small snack.

By the time they actually got around to the inheritance and power tests Harry was nodding off, big yawns escaping him and his tiny wings stretching to keep up. As it turns out his family had shares in many places. They had dabbled in all arts, even owning around half of knockturn alley and he didn't even have to worry about the notorious Daily prophet and their slanderous stories, he owned 35% of them after all. That basically meant that Rune was having the time of her life estimating how much money he could earn in a year.

"Mr. Potter, The potters have always been a rather wealthy, your current balance in the Potter family vault comes to 34,000,078 Galleons 56 Sickles and 10 Knuts, which comes out at around 34, 000,093 Galleons and a few Knuts to spare. Your guardian already seems to have everything under control when it comes to your investments and currently I believe her able to double it within a year. What has me wondering though is that none of the potters came into a notable inheritance, they had quite a bit of demon blood in the line that seems to have manifested itself within you, however none of them ever checked for vaults that may have been left to them by their ancestors. They always seemed content with what they had, however I can do an inheritance check for only the small fee of one Galleon?" He seemed rather excited when he said this actually.

In fact Harry noted Rune looked rather excited if he had read her right, maybe she really likes money? He didn't mind actually, it would make Rune happy as well. So he gave his consent "That seems reasonable" and Ragnok brought out a potion much like the one he had taken and took out an ordinary quill. He added a drop of the potion on the quill which now levitated over some fresh parchment and put the potion back to wherever it came.

"Please, just simply grab the quill and it will begin to write any vaults available to you." He directed.

Harry had a childish excitement build inside of him 'Maybe I'll find some long lost treasure in one of them?' He couldn't help think. But he grabbed the quill and it began to wright immediately, it felt rather strange actually, like he'd lost control of his limb. The script read:

**Potter Heir, by blood – Potter trust vault #687, Potter family vault #619**

**Black Heir, by adoption – Black trust vault #798**

**Lupin Heir, by adoption- Lupin trust vault #1109**

**Vitrius Heir (Gringotts Russian Branch), by blood – Vitrius trust vault #111, Vitrius family vault #112**

**Dalling Heir, by blood – Dalling trust vault #1129, Dalling family vault #1123**

**Peverel Heir, by blood – Peverel trust vault #281, Peverel family vault #278**

**Gryffindor Heir, by blood – Gryffindor trust vault #15, Gryffindor family vault #010**

**Rikudo Heir, by blood and inheritance – Rikudo vault #-9**

**Unnamed vaults, by blood or gift- #777, #891, #2214, #949, #1002, #864**

Ragnok made a strange noise in the back of his throat. Harry, Rune and Kal all exchanged looks, 'What did this mean?' all three of them thought. Ragnok coughed a moment, "Urm… it seems Mr Potter that you may have much more money than I at first thought." Here a dark plum tongue flicked out and licked across Ragnok's teeth as he gnashed them together a moment. "Hmm at the moment I can only give you that your moneys will reach past 500,000,000 Galleons. We will have to get in contact with the Russian branch and the black account manager, one of these vaults has not been entered since before the time Gringotts was founded." He said whilst and long finder and nail trace the name Rikudo. "I will have to get back in touch with you through letter and give you your full summary" he clacked his tongue in thought, "The unnamed vaults though I believe were left in the wills of some who died, expressing their gratitude to their hero The-Boy-Who-Lived, I also know that vault #1002 is one that we at gringotts set up because of the ridiculous influx of fan mail and gifts to you from others that did not know your location. Do you have any of the keys?" He added in an afterthought.

Harry too was stunned, 'I have a fan vault?' Harry thought. It seemed so strange to the mature and intelligent child of six years old. His eyes sparkled in wonder at having a lost vault and being related to a founder his tails wagging wildly "Awesome" he giggled as Rune handed over the keys they had. The goblin and rune huffed at his proclamation small smiles at the corners of their mouths, Kal just laughed in Harry's head.

"It seems you have the potter family vault key, the potter trust vault, the black trust vault key, the Lupin trust vault key, the Vitrius family vault key and the Vitrius trust vault key. I will have to mail the others to you as the key makers can be rather finicky with handing over what they see as works of art." Ragnok said. "Should we move onto the power test now?" he said as he binned the now useless quill, copied the parchment and gave one to them and then brought out fresh parchment this time a strange orange colour and an equally strange orange potion.

Harry nodded giddily, he felt strangely hyper, and he was looking forward to finding out what he could do. He was practically bouncing in his seat. "Yes please"

The goblin handed him the orange potion, it smelt of grass, "Just drink this, it will make you feel a bit warm but that is all, I will then make a small incision on your palm a moment later and the blood infused potion will travel across the page and tell us the powers you hold. Whatever I see or hear today will not leave this room" He spoke.

Harry nodded, allowing Rune to check the potion just as she did in the ministry by scenting it and then he downed it. Ragnok was right, he did feel rather warm, and it showed by a slight flush on his scaled cheeks the opal flecks mainly red.

Ragnok nicked his palm and they watched as a long list appeared, leaving Ragnok a pale pink, Harry still rather flushed and Kal and Rune very impressed.

**Harold James Potter**

**Inheritances: Being Of Key, Fox Demon, Quetzalcoatl Demon**

**Powers: Beast speaker, Illusionist, Trickster, Necromancer, Animagus, Summoner, Green-thumb, Healing, Crafting, Heightened senses, Crystal/Gem manipulation, Copy cat (Energy copy), Natural Occlumens, Gravity manipulation, Immunity to fire, Heightened reflexes and flexibility, Shadow manipulation, Shielding, Elementalist, Venomous healing, Gate summoning.**

**Magics: Exceed magic, Voice magic, Fox magic, Snake magic.**

**Current talents: Creative arts, Ritualism, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, transfiguration, Mind arts, Charms.**

**Magical leanings: Grey being, potential for White, light, grey, neutral, dark, black, holy, and devil magic.**

**Magical strength:?**

**Potential: Unknown. Copy cat ability allows for copying of powers and magics. Talents can be learned, has not been exposed to many possibilities.**

Harry literally gawped at the paper. He could do all that? He knew though that he'd have to train them all, you couldn't just become an animagus you had to meditate and slowly accept your animal form making it become physical, and he imagined his other powers would be the same. Some he had never even heard of, what was trickster? How were you supposed to manipulate gravity? Some of it didn't even make sense, what did 'Occlumens' mean? He hadn't come across that yet, and how can you be a natural at it?

He heard Kal give a small impressed whistle, he may not know what half the stuff meant but his Harry certainly seemed amazing. Rune was undeniably smug, she knew only someone who she considered family could be so impressive. Ragnok however was almost in shock, which was a major reaction considering he was a goblin, 'A being of key is in my office, a being of key is in my office, a being of key is in my office' was all that was swirling around in his head. He was snapped out of it when Harry queried "What _are_ half of these things?"

Rune shook her head "We can research that when we get home" she said simply, she took the parchment and put it in the mokeskin pouch not allowing Ragnok to have a copy, she turned her once again pink-red glowing eyes upon Ragnok "I trust none of this will leave your mouth or mind?" She demanded.

Ragnok looked slightly offended for a moment "I can assure you Miss Faustus that Gringotts business is Gringotts business, it is a punishable offence often resulting in death to the goblin in question that has spoke our secrets, as we goblins would see it as treason. I told you this would not leave my office and I can proudly say I always keep my word. No one other than those here will know of this, I swear this to you." He answered rigidly.

Rune took a moment to look him over before nodding her head in approval, "If I find you have gone back on this I will make you beg for death, is that understood?" She asked plainly as though discussing the weather. The goblin nodded, his respect for the now known demon rising at her level of bloodlust. Rune seemed to find it sufficient and turned to Harry, "I believe our business is once more concluded for the day. We have much to do and examine however I believe my master is tired and needs to have some rest. The day has been tiring; we must send off the extra evidence against Dumbledore and research what we have learnt. So I bid you good day Ragnok, it had been a pleasure." She said as she picked up a yawning Harry, whom she had correctly guessed was actually rather tired from the upset and excitement of the day, not to mention the rattled nerves that same morning. He hadn't even realised how tired he really was till she said something.

Ragnok nodded to the two beings, "It has been a pleasure also young Miss Faustus, an honour Mr Potter, I honestly hope to see you again. The summary of your moneys and most probably properties will most likely reach you in a few days along with your new keys, the key makers should have the copy of your vault key and be destroying it as we speak. You do not need to worry about Dumbledore having access anymore." He finished.

Harry yawned a tired goodbye, his ears flopped and tails drooping, he actually felt like he might fall asleep right where he was held on Rune's hip. Rune nodded once more and left, not needing a goblin to escort her out. She was back to the apparition point where Taffy had stood waiting and had them all 'popped' to the castle in under a minute.

Kal returned to his larger form as soon as they were back on the castle grounds, stretching out in his more comfortable body he turned and smiled at Harry's dozing form as they walked back to their room. –He did brilliantly today, didn't he? - He asked Rune proudly.

Rune stroked her hand through Harry's soft hair, causing a small purring rumble to come from Harry's chest; she looked down on him fondly, "More than brilliant. I always am so impressed with his strength even though I know what he is like; he still continues to surprise me."

The Riolu looked hesitant for a moment, -Was it always like that for him? I mean back at the monsters? The punishments? They were always like that before I came? - His tone rang ominously in Rune's mind.

She stiffened and nodded ever so slightly, eyes flashing pink in anger a moment, "Yes." Was the only answer he received.

Riolu's fur stood on end in anger; -We can't just allow them to get away with a jail sentence can we? - He urged.

Rune grinned broadly, the vicious smile a startling expression on her usually emotionless face, "No, we cannot."

Riolu trotted after her in the room happily, she tucked a now sleeping harry in and shut the curtains to shelter him from the sun coming through the window, Riolu curled protectively around Harry's form. As Rune left the room a gleeful voice reached her –Good. - Was all it said. The door clicked shut. Rune headed off to 'that Kirin of Harry's' as she thought of the being, she needed him to deliver some evidence…

* * *

**A.N - Just a small heads up, updates may change from daily to weekly depending on how busy I am. They most likely wont be any longer than a week though so don't worry my kind reviewer who seemed to fret that I may end up abandoning the story. I doubt that will happen though I'm really enjoying writing this!**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry decided that he'd have a day break before the trials and gringotts statement came, there wasn't much more he could do to have Padfoot set free, the fact he hadn't even known about it before the Minister said something-didn't stop him from feeling slightly responsible. His logic was 'if he hadn't cared so much for my family, he may not have run off in blind rage after the rat, which means it was partially my fault'. Strange as it was, it seemed to made sense to him. Really it had been Kal that had dragged him out to the courtyard to play with blitz and him, he didn't regret it though. They were all playing a strange game of tag for which Blitz would have to tap someone with his large horn. They were all running around when Blitz almost caught Riolu, and they heard an exclamation of –Agility! - And the next thing they knew Riolu had dodged Blitz horn and was running twice as fast.

Harry and Blitz froze stunned at what happened, and then the Riolu seemed to slow down to a stop in front of them. He looked as just surprised as them for a moment before he nodded in understanding –It seems I have just discovered a new move…- his voice sounded in their minds.

"Whoa, you were twice as fast as you normally were," Harry said slightly breathless.

"That was actually very impressive, but how did you do it so quickly? I had almost had you with my horn." The confused colt asked.

Riolu easily answered this one, -It is because I have an ability called Prankster, this means that status moves like agility, that affect me or my opponent without it being an actual attack, gives my move more priority. Meaning that in most cases if I use agility, I will always go first.-

"That's really useful! This way you'll be able to attack first in most cases as long as you dodge. But now you have two moves, Vacuum Wave and agility. Do you have any others?" Harry asked curiously.

Riolu lift his paws up, he fisted them and released them a few times, -I'm not too sure, we found out both of these by pure luck I reckon- Harry sulked a little, he wanted to know what his friend could do –I am sorry Harry- Kal said feeling as though he had disappointed him.

Harry felt guilty for upsetting Kal so he gave him a hug "Don't be silly, I'm the one that wasn't being spoilt, you've done nothing wrong."

Riolu grinned down at Harry before picking him up and placing him on Blitz's back, who took off speeding around the yard causing Harry to squeal and grip his Blitz's fur. And so the games resumed, they played until they dropped. Around the time two o'clock they were absolutely stuffed from lunch and felt no need to play anymore.

Today was sunny, a pleasant change from the usually rainy country, so they stayed outside in the natural light just lounging about. Harry was currently leaning against the rather large body of his friend Blitz, reading 'Mind Arts, Lost Arts: How to shield the mind', Kal was kneeled beside him an easy to use comb in his paw spoiling Harry by brushing his fluffy tails. As it turns out Harry had been able to quite easily find books on Occlumency, the art of shielding and protecting your memories and mind from those that used Occlumency's counterpart, Legilimency, the art of invading the mind. It was rather fascinating actually, but also rather scary, that someone who knew Legilimency could practically waltz into your mind and out again if you weren't protected. So it was a bit of a relief that Harry was a natural and should take to it like a duck to water, the first step was meditation. Quite helpful actually, meditation came into play in many magical arts, one of which is when you become an animagus. So Harry thought he might start it now, he even got Kal to join him. They both got comfortable leaning back against Blitz, the book said they had to 'clear their mind', so they slowly breathed in sync, just listening to the rustling of the courtyard grass and the water that surrounded Potter castle. Their sense of smell was rather distracting but they continued to try and just clear their mind of all thoughts.

At first harry couldn't stop the usually constant run of memories that flitted through his mind, but then slowly one by one they dwindled. There were still a few, the worries of the court trials coming up, the curiosity of what the letter from Gringotts might say, seeing Moony again after so long, rescuing Sirius, would they still love him? Would they care for him after what had happened to him? But slowly, ever so slowly those faded to the back of his mind. He felt so clear, less tense, and refreshed. Opening his eyes he allowed the thoughts to come back again, he looked to Kal just as he looked to him and they both smiled big happy smiles. This was actually rather fun. Then they noticed what time it was, the sky had darkened and Blitz seemed to have fallen asleep waiting for them. The elves must have been as well as Blitz had a pile of non-melting snow next to him, and they had a small table set up with a picnic basket and blanket placed out and ready to be used.

They both jumped when Rune appeared, "You both did very well today, however it is dinner time and tonight's meal has been prepared." Her hands moved in a blur, before they knew it the picnic blanket had been laid out perfectly on the table, cutlery and plates set up like works of art, two bowls filled with delicious food in the centre of the table, and two covered glasses that smelled especially enticing next to their plates. "For your appetiser today we have Vegetarian friendly gluten free grilled eggplant, tomato and goat's cheese. For today's main course we have Teriyaki bowl with edamame and pea sprouts made with brown rice, and lastly for desert we have Decadent raw chocolate mousse with seasonal berries." She smoothly introduced the food, "I believe Woodsy has once more gone above our expectations."

Both of their stomachs rumbled desperately, knowing that there was chocolate on the table didn't help. Soon they were filling themselves to the brim, moans of appreciation escaping them now and again, then came the chocolate and Harry and Kal savoured every morsel of it. It was delicious. They were rather drowsy after they finished though so Blitz was woken and headed to the stables, and Rune guided them down to the library through the convenient secret passages the elves had recently set up. They both settled on the rug in front of the fire just talking and chatting about things, Rune sat in one of the chairs giving her input now and again. It was nice, and Harry was glad he hadn't spent the entire day worrying.

When night time came both he and his Riolu in chara form fell asleep curled up together in the warmth of the fire place. Rune smiled slightly at them both and gently picked them up, once more tucking them into bed for the night, she softly kissed Harry's brow, "Goodnight my little jewel-egg" she whispered in her wispy tones. For once not having to help him sleep with her own magic, it seems the occlumency would help her highness in more ways than just magic.

It was around breakfast the next day that they received a letter from Madam Bones and Minister Fudge. There was even one addressed to Rune. The official ministry owl had flown through the owling window, up high on the great hall's wall; it was always left open in case of just this. The majestic barn owl had flown a few loops before settling to perch on the back of Harry's chair. It had held its leg out with a small letter bag attached towards Harry, and had only allowed him to take the two out before turning to Rune. Who always stood a step behind and to the left of his seat, she claimed it was if he needed assistance with anything, and allowed her to take the last. Then it simply left.

Harry shrugged to Rune when she sent an arched eyebrow to him, perhaps this was just normal? Looking at the letters with trepidation he opened the one from Cornelius first. Within the letter was the official documents for his guardianship change, looking to Rune he noticed she had been given one too and a from what she was showing him a long list of rules and guidelines she would have to follow as his butler, she insisted to being called his butler even when she was more of his friend/family, and caretaker. They were just a simple list of guidelines as to what she would have to provide for him, and that she would be in charge of his moneys and housing till his core finished its maturation (Usually this happened around 17, however with his inheritance coming through extremely early it would most likely be sooner), if he did reach maturation sooner he will be able to become a legally emancipated minor and be seen as an adult within wizarding and muggle worlds.

Cornelius had addressed a letter to him as well and it contained the dates and times of both trials, Cornelius had managed to push both trials for the very next day. **_The date and time of your summons to the Wizengamot is: 4_****_th_********_of March 10 o'clock._** It read officially. Cornelius had mentioned that Amelia should send him the plan of what they have and that 'if you are to use a Kirin in the future as a messenger, please give some sort of identification or claim of ownership as we had some idiots try to capture him for themselves. On another note he is a rather fine specimen, he even allowed me to pet him, it was quite an experience so I give my thanks.' That would explain why Blitz had acted slightly skittish that morning, 'that silly colt, he could have just told me.' Sighing slightly 'probably didn't want me to worry' he thought fondly.

Clenching his small fists, 'tomorrow… tomorrow I'll have to see Dumbledore, but I'll also get to see Padfoot and Moony' He reconciled himself; he placed the letter to the side of his finished food and opened Madam Bone's. She told him that he will actually have to arrive at 8 o'clock instead as it was part of their plan. She said that she had been in touch with Mr Lupin, and he had agreed to come at the same time as Harry, however that he didn't know what he was being summoned for.

What they had planned out was rather smart though. The court summons would all say to come for 10 o'clock, but then those that weren't Dumbledore would receive one that said to come at 9 instead. These letters would have a perfectly legal spell on them that disallowed the receiver to speak of the new letter or show it to anyone. It was used in cases like these that needed discretion. The court would be closed and not open to the public as they wanted to control what was leaked to the public and what Harry himself wanted revealed. When everyone had arrived at 9 o'clock, including the witnesses, they would all be sworn to oath that whatever was seen, heard or known from this trial would not be given to anyone else in any way shape or form unless both Cornelius and Amelia gave permission.

When all were sworn, no one being allowed to not take it, they would begin the case but Cornelius giving those gathered a quick summary. With the new evidence, that was his medical history scroll he would no longer have to present his memories. All evidence would be given and Harry's witnesses would come forward, this would include Arabella Figg and Unruhe Faustus. Then the Dursleys would be brought in, the room would have spells blocking harry from seeing or hearing them because of the emotional stress, they would allow the Dursleys to present their stories (and Amelia said they would have to wait for their jail sentence as legally they had to have the prime ministers permission to hand them over to the prisons). Once done, the court would normally put up a silencing ward if a long debate was needed, but if all were in general agreement he would not have to worry. The Dursleys would most likely be apprehended and taken away to the appropriate muggle authorities and then the court would wait for Dumbledore to arrive at 10 o'clock. He would have to have a spell placed on him, similar to the one on the letters so he could not speak of it.

That's when the fun would begin. As a minor Harry could have a defendant and Rune gleefully accepted the task. He would be allowed to give his own story and the witnesses would then be brought forward, much like with the Dursleys. The witnesses in this case would be Minerva McGonagall, to explain as to how she warned him not to leave him with the Dursleys and yet he still did, uncaring of what his new guardians would be like. Rubeus Hagrid would then be brought forward to explain the orders he was given by Dumbledore, to take him straight to Dumbledore and that no one ever took him to be checked for harm. Then the other witnesses if they had proof could step forward. He did not have to worry about what the witnesses said as when they accept the oath they would also be sworn to speak the truth in the Wizengamot's chamber for the duration of the trials.

The courts would then convene once more; this is where it got tricky. They knew that Dumbledore's more die-hard fans may try and delude themselves at this point but Amelia swore and so had Cornelius that they would do everything they can and the court was made up of fifty people so they knew not everyone would be blind enough to believe whatever the old man said. His punishment would be given. They were unsure of whether they would be able to get him put in Azkaban even with the damning dark spells and potions, even with the sheer neglect he showed toward Harry and the fact he had stolen from his vaults. But they knew that they could at least have a restraining order put in place, they hoped for more though.

Once Dumbledore had been escorted out, the witnesses could leave if they wished. At 12:00 hopefully Sirius Black's trial would take place, although they weren't sure of what exact time it would be because of Harry's. Two guards from Azkaban, also sworn to secrecy, would escort Sirius Black from his prison on the grounds that new evidence had been brought to the court, which was actually true. He would be shackled to a chair (necessary precautions for a not yet proven criminal, Madam Bones apologised here though) and the Wizengamot would be brought to order by Cornelius.

He would then tell those present about the new evidence brought forth by Harry, here he would give his memories, and Black would be given veritiserum after the court had been informed that he never received a trial. The court would vote on whether they believed Sirius to be innocent or guilty and if innocent he would be unchained, declared a free man, be given restitution from the ministry for the negligence of the ministry and be examined by a healer of both the mind and body (also sworn) and set free to do as he wished. Cornelius would stay behind to deal with the Wizengamot and Madam Bones would escort Harry, Rune and most likely Sirius Black and Remus Lupin back to an empty and secure room so they could sort things out between themselves and then all go home.

'Today will be a both the best and worst day ever' He thought. But a small smile tugged at his lips, 'It won't be long now… till I have all my family back' was the sad happy thought that entered his mind. Kal placed a paw on his hand; he looked into his Riolu's face 'I know I won't have to go through it alone either' He thought happily as he placed his other hand on top of Kal's paw and smiled up at Rune.

Harry stood within an empty office on the second level of the ministry of magic looking much as he did when he first met Amelia Bones, Kal in chara form on his shoulder and Rune right behind him to his left. It was just before 8 o'clock and he was impatiently waiting for Remus. He was scared though, what if Remus didn't recognise him? What if he didn't like foxes and didn't want one in his pack? What if he wasn't considered pack anymore?

Riolu placed a small paw on his face –Harry, he will still love you, from what you have told me about the man he is just as desperate to be loved by his family as you want him to love you. He is a wolf, and you yourself know that he would never abandon his family. You worry too much, just breathe- his soothing voice resonated in Harry's mind. He breathed like the occlumency book told him to and smiled stiffly to Kal, it had worked a little. He leaned back against Rune, closing his eyes when she began to soothingly stroke his hair and ears.

The door clicked open. Harry opened his eyes to see a young man walk in behind Amelia Bones; he looked undoubtedly nervous and was hunched over slightly as in hope of not drawing attention. His clothes were rather worn and the robes that he wore looked slightly thread bare but well taken care of. He had thick light brown hair that had been combed neatly out of his face, he looked slightly ill because of his pale skin that was similar to Harry's but Harry couldn't not notice the worn down look on his face and the faint stress lines around his dark bronze eyes.

"Moony…" He whispered, tears pooling in his eyes.

Remus' head snapped up, when he took in Harry he stared with wide eyes and froze in shock at seeing the one boy he doubted he would ever see again, "Cub" his rough voice cracked, eyes flecked amber as his wolf came to the surface.

Harry didn't need to fret anymore, he was still Moony's cub, and he still recognised him. He flung himself at the tall man, his head burying itself in Moony's underbelly trying to rememorize his scent and any of its differences. He sobbed as he began to tell Moony how much he had missed him, attaching himself to Remus like a monkey when the man picked him up and held him close. Remus' eyes were blown wide in disbelief; he buried his nose in Harry's neck breathing in his scent deeply before clenching his eyes closed and squeezing Harry tight.

His scent had changed a little, but it still had the tell tale scent of berries and chocolate that always seemed to surround him, now it just had hints of fox, snake and some kind of earth. This was his cub, this was real 'Oh thank Merlin this is real, thank you, thank you, thank you' he repeated thanking whatever Gods had finally answered his prayers, tears building in his eyes. Moony was howling inside of him in happiness, he wanted to join in his wolfs song of joy but couldn't with present company.

Still holding Harry tight, he turned to Amelia Bones who was stood with another neatly dressed woman, both hiding secret smiles as they looked at them. "Thank you _so_ much" He said to her his voice tight.

Amelia seemed to put back on a stern face and said "I didn't really do anything; it was all Mr Potter here that gathered us today"

Remus looked down on the tiny boy in his arm, 'shouldn't he be bigger?' He thought fretfully, as Harry looked up with red rimmed teary eyes, his large fluffy ears with strange scaling on the edges flat to his head as he seemed to be trying to memorise every detail to Moony's face. 'He most likely can' he thought nostalgically as he smiled softly down at his little cub. He reached up his large hand cupping Harry's flushed from tears face, he used his thumb to wipe away the tears on one side of the scaled face, leaning forward to speak into Harry's ear on the other side. "Shh, there's no need to cry cub, Moony's got you" He soothingly said, even as his own voice wobbled and tears blinded his eyes.

This seemed to make Harry cry more though as he butted his head against Remus' chin and their cheeks together, nuzzling him. "Moony…" He whimpered repeatedly. But Remus didn't stop cooing to him and comforting him, forgetting about present company in favour of his cub, he even began rocking on his feet hoping to stop Harry's fit of tears. Nuzzling Harry back he sent Harry soothing growls and whimpers and eventually Harry had calmed to sniffles. He looked up to his Moony, his green slit pupil eyes wide and happy.

Moony smiled cheekily down at Harry "Feeling better?" he questioned, honestly worried.

Harry blushed and smiled up at him shyly, Moony only received an agreeable grunt of "Unn" as his answer.

Moony chuckled deeply, he placed Harry back on the floor gently "Let's have a look at you, you little caveman" he teased.

Harry's face burned red, he wished he had Vix a moment so he could hide in her fur. He still did a small turn though, hoping for Remus' approval.

Moony whistled lowly, "Wow cub, you're adorable!" he chuckled, even going so far as to laugh when Harry tapped him on the stomach in punishment for basically calling him 'cute', he was getting used to it but he could still be embarrassed about it, right? Harry smiled happily though, it wasn't awkward between them. It was perfect. 'I have Moony back', was what he thought as he buried his face back in Remus' stomach, hugging his hips tightly. Moony smiled brightly down at his cub, his large hands stroking Harry's ever so soft hair and massaging his ears, Harry's two tails wagging contently.

A small cough caught their attention; Madam Bones looked at them eyes soft, "I'm sorry for interrupting however we may need to give you some news that is quite upsetting." She directed them to the only chairs in the room.

Harry knew what she was going to do, he gripped Moony's hand tight and lead them to the chairs that were closest together and unoccupied. They all sat down but Harry couldn't look into Moony's face.

Remus was worried, upsetting news and cub wouldn't look at him. What was wrong?

Amelia cleared her throat. She began, "Mr Lupin. You were not only called here today to meet with young Mr Potter here. Today the Wizengamot will be holding a trial against four individuals, the first two of whom, are responsible for abusing Mr Potter for over four years."

Harry flinched as he felt Remus stiffen at the word 'abuse'; he couldn't help but worry that he wouldn't be wanted by Moony because of this. Kal flew over to harry from where he had been flying and placed his paws on Harry's finger reassuringly. He smiled up at Harry as though saying "Stop worrying", it helped. Moony saw him as his cub he had to remember that.

Remus went white. A sickening churn began in his stomach. His cub had been abused, anger shot through him, someone had hurt his cub. Someone had hurt his cub. His eyes flashed dangerous amber a snarl ripping itself from his throat before he could think. He gained back control though, pushing back the red haze even when he didn't want to, he calmed himself. It helped that Harry had begun to purr soothingly and lovingly at him, he looked down to see his little cub nuzzling his arm comfortingly, 'more like a cat than a fox' the small thought passed through his mind. But he realised he was being a horrid Alpha. Here he was sat there, and his cub had to comfort _him_, he should be comforting his cub not the other way around. He nuzzled Harry's fluffy head in return, both in thanks and to let his cub know he was ok.

Harry smiled up at him happily; his ears flat against his head in a shy manner his poufy tails flicking happily. He felt cared for. Remus was angry _for _him.

"Yes, the next trial is against Dumbledore, who was responsible for placing Mr Potter with the Dursley's, stealing money from his vaults, claiming to be his magical guardian when he signed away those rights in a letter to said Dursleys, he set up an illegal marriage contract with a Miss Ginerva Weasley, and for using numerous dark spells and potions that suppressed Mr Potter's creature inheritance, that promoted mental trauma, forcing him to be obedient to the Dursley's, repelling him from certain magics, suppressing his bursts of accidental magic, suppressing his magical talents, giving him a potion that made it impossible for him to fight back with magic when attacked, and a spell that enraged muggles.

The last trial is for Sirius Black, as he never received a trial and Harry is willing to present his memories as proof that Mr Black was in fact not the secret Keeper of the Potters and he will be questioned under veritiserum." She rushed out yet finished smoothly.

'What?' Was all that registered in Remus' mind. Moony was raging inside of him, but he was in too much of a shock to even contemplate letting him loose to hunt down Dumbledore and tear him limb from limb, well actually maybe he could, but no matter what he wanted to do he had to stay with his cub now. He couldn't leave him yet, he still felt as though he was in one big dream. It made sense in a way he thought logically, 'He never would tell me where Harry was, no matter how much I begged' he couldn't help but think bitterly.

What really blew him through the water was that Sirius may be innocent. His betrayal had hit harder than Remus' would like to admit. His ex-boyfriend had always been so supportive when it came to his furry little problem, even coming up with becoming animagus' back in school to keep him company on the full moon. He and James had been as thick as thieves, they looked and acted like brothers, and he and Sirius had loved Harry as their own. Remus himself had found a great friend within Lilly and would often spend long nights having debates about different magics. So when he had heard that Lilly and James were killed and Sirius had betrayed them he had been crushed. No. He had been more than crushed, in that moment he had been shattered almost broken beyond repair. The very people that kept him going, the only ones that made him truly smile, gone. He had even contemplated letting Moony take over and not having to face life anymore. But he hadn't, all because of the little cub that was looking up at him with eyes more vibrant than Lilly's had ever been. He couldn't because his cub was alone too, and if he wasn't there, he would have had no one. So he consistently went to Dumbledore. Begging and pleading with the man to know where his cub was till the man told him not to come anymore. There was nothing he could do. He had uselessly moved around in the muggle world, hoping that he might just catch a _glimpse_ a _scent_, but he couldn't find anything and instead his cub had found him. He had found him and gave him hope that he could have half his pack back, Sirius could be innocent, and he was guilty of ever doubting him.

He pulled Harry to him, hugging him once more just to reassure himself that his cub was fine. He had a cub to protect and Madam Bones was going to see to it that each trial will be done to the best of her and the minister's ability as she was explaining to Remus now what the plan was. Dumbledore better hope he gets put in Azkaban or Remus may not be able to control himself.

Harry's tails were curled around his hips and his ears flat to his head, his slit pupils were barely visible they were so thin. One hand was held in Remus', the other in Rune's, both of them had been introduced and seemed to get along in the moments they had spoken so Harry wasn't worried about that. No, Harry was worried because he was about to be called into the Wizengamot chambers. Even Kal who was faithfully sat on his shoulder couldn't get his attention.

Everyone there would have been sworn to secrecy and the witnesses to truth, even though they had been hesitant as they didn't know what they were here for yet.

He knew that Minister Cornelius would give them a summary of why they were all gathered, but he would refuse to give names until Harry was in the room. They would be told that a member of the Wizengamot had placed a child in a highly abusive household and had given them copies of the scroll Harry had gotten from the female medigoblin, so that they could see the extent of what he had went through. He would list the spells and potions placed upon him and their concentrations by their own member. That said member had stolen from the child's family vaults and read sections from the transcript they had recorded in Madam Bone's office, then he would hint at more. He was to explain to them that the witness' were there for either the case against said child's abusers or the member that has gone too far and now must be punished.

Then Madam Bone's would call him in and things would truly begin.

She opened the door and he knew it was time to go, griping Moony's hand and Rune's hand tighter than he ever had before, they followed her a short while till they came to large wooden doors.

To Harry the doors creaked ominously as the door opened and everyone's eyes fell on them. It was rather scary though he wouldn't like to admit it. The Wizengamot all wore plum coloured robes with a silver **_W_**printed upon it, they were all elevated by the tall stand with benches that got higher so that those behind the row in front could see, to Harry they all seemed to loom predatorily over him. Their pitying eyes making him feel like some sort of weak child, he may be a child but he was not weak! He straightened himself and refused to cower before them. He thought he could see a note of impression in many of their eyes and it gave him a steady stream of confidence. He refused to cry in front of them.

When he met the approving eyes of the minister that was seated on his own in the centre, he stood tall in pride. He displayed his creature features proudly, and he did not care if they judged him. Looking many of them in the eye he dared them to say something with his glare. He noted surprise appeared on many of their faces but not much else. His grandparents had finally told him of the social prejudice that focused on those with inheritances, and he refused to be made to act ashamed of who he was anymore. He was not a freak. Those that judged him for being who he was, when they had no right, were the only freaks here.

He let go of Moony and Rune's hands, Rune looked to him and he gave her a nod that said 'I'm ok', she returned it slightly and went to join the other witnesses in the ordinary benches to his left. He gave a slight chirp of reassurance to Remus, who did not want to have to make him stand on his own, he then went and sat on the right side as those on the left were reserved for the witnesses. In front of the two sets of benches were two small podiums, between them a stiff set of metal chairs for those that were of the accused. Harry went to stand in the podium on the right.

Cornelius looked him in the eye and said "Members gathered, allow me to introduce the child I had just been speaking of. Harold James Potter" It was ridiculous, people either stared at him in shock or loudly demanded answers.

Cornelius allowed a small amount of smug pride to enter him. Amelia had given him a few hard truths, even a few tips and now the members of the Wizengamot would know he was no longer anyone's doormat. "Silence!" he demanded as he flicked his wand to produce sparks. He wasn't going to rollover at their commands anymore. He sneered down at many of their disgruntled faces "Stop behaving like school children. Have patience, and you will know the answer to many of your questions." He said calmly. This seemed to absolutely confuse some of the member, 'Why isn't he cowering like he usually does?' Was the main thought that ran through their minds?

He continued "Mr Potter managed to escape his abusers and came to Madam Bones, she then discovered some disturbing things and she ended up calling for my attention." Many looked to Madam Bones for confirmation and she gave a stiff nod. "You have heard some of his transcript when questioned under a mild truth serum in Madam Bone's office; here it is in its entirety." He said as the transcript multiplied and flew to have a place in front of every member. Their eyes scoured the few pages, many looked disgusted by the end, and either that or they looked to Harry with the pitying eyes that raised his hackles. He refused to show his turmoil to them. He already knew they would had read his medical history and knew what potions and spells, what the Minister referred to as 'their member' had place on him. Kal's presence helped though.

"As it turns out, Mr Potter here has very good healing capability, he has thankfully recovered from all of his injuries but if not for that I hardly think he would be able to stand before us today" Cornelius spoke truthfully. "Before we have the _pleasure_" he sneered, "Of meeting his abusers, we will first have two witnesses speak of what they witnessed of his abuse, and then we will bring the Dursleys in to have their chance to speak. We are doing this today in this order as the muggles have been _particularly_ difficult to deal with." He directed Rune to stand before them. "Miss Unruhe Faustus, you are now Mr Potter's current guardian and defendant, however you laid witness to much of the abuse, did you not?" He queried.

Rune simply nodded, "Yes Minister Fudge, at the time I had accidentally discovered I was an animagus. It was purely accidental and I ended up as a small magical spider. I had come across him being beaten in a garden and ended up locked within his cupboard with him. I could not simply watch a magical child be beaten for bringing a dead flower back to life could I? So instead I stayed, it was only for the last month that Harry had managed to assist me back into my human form." Well it was close enough to the truth; Harry thought it was strange seeing the fake emotions on her face, although the anger seemed real.

The minister continued along these lines, how much was he given to eat in a day? How many chores did he have to do? What were the reasons behind certain injuries? She answered them all smoothly. The more answers she gave made the Wizengamot members furious. Their nation's hero had been abused. A child of magic had been hurt by filthy _muggles_. Who knew how many more of their children could be hurt like this in the future?

Cornelius allowed her to go to Harry's side instead of back to her seat.

"Arabella Figg, please stand before us." He directed the nervous old squib had mostly been trying to stay out of sight. She wore muggle clothing and her grey fly away hair was tied back in a low pony tail. She nervously shuffled forward her head bowed and her hands nervously fiddling with a cream over coat. She caught Harry's eye and he gave her a small smile, this seemed to reassure her a small part, as she returned it weakly and stood a little taller. "Miss Figg, Mr Potter said that you looked after him often when the Dursley left him unattended?"

"Yes minister" She responded quietly.

"Would you be willing to tell us some of what you observed?" He urged.

She nodded hesitantly, she liked Harry and he didn't deserve the abuse that he had suffered. "Harry was always so sickly pale and thin… I'd often see him out in the gardens, pulling weeds and planting flowers, but even in the snow he'd never have a coat, in the sun they wouldn't let him back in to have some water. He'd never be able to eat an entire serving of food and he would always thank me too much when I gave him an extra blanket. I'm surprised no one ever complained about the yelling of that beast. I heard him half way down the street one night yelling about 'freaks' and 'normal people', I went over to see what the commotion was and saw…. I saw him beating Harry with his belt over the sofa" she whispered with a sob.

One of the other members demanded "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Arabella laughed bitterly, "Oh and who would listen to the old squib Arabella Figg hmm? If I said, 'I saw Harry Potter being abused by his muggle relatives' I'd just be called 'crazy old squib Arabella Figg'. I couldn't even go to the muggle authorities as the Dursleys had the entire neighbourhood believing their tales about him being a good for nothing."

The Wizengamot shifted uncomfortably, that seemed likely. "Thank you Miss Figg" The minister said sensibly. "You may sit back down again now." He nodded to her.

She nodded back, turning her nose up at the Wizengamot, and returned to a distraught McGonagall and a sobbing Hagrid.

"The Dursleys will be brought in now; a shielding charm shall be placed around Mr Potter to prevent him from having to go through the emotional stress of confronting his abusers. Miss Faustus I believe you will ensure he is kept safe?" Cornelius continued. Rune nodded stiffly, lifting an eyebrow in sarcasm at him as though to say 'Do you really have to ask?' He nodded, "Bring in the Dursleys"

The wards were quickly cast around Harry, he couldn't see or hear them but they could see and hear him. Harry's wings were ruffled in agitation though. The Dursleys were practically dragged in; in fact one of the Aurors had to actually levitate Vernon Dursley because of his thrashing and his weight. He was screaming, "UNHAND ME YOU FREAK! You freaks have no right to man handle us normal folk like this! You filthy demons! Put me down! Right now!" He wheezed and yelled, almost coughing up a lung, Petunia Dursley followed meekly along petrified out of her mind, she wasn't like Vernon, and she knew exactly what these freaks could do to them. The court were appalled, they couldn't believe they had to actually listen to this man. They'd much rather throw him in Azkaban right at that moment. This thought was reinforced when the snarling piece of blubber spotted the young child still stood on the podium.

His face turned an unnatural shade of purple; his moustache bristled into an angry caterpillar they could imagine him falling to the ground with high blood pressure that very moment. "BOOOOOY! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ISN'T IT YOU UNGRATEFUL FREAK! JUST WHEN WE THINK WE'RE FREE OF YOU AND YOUR KIND, YOU GO AND SPREAD YOUR FILTHY LIES! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-!"

He was cut off by petunia's own shrill screech "VERNON stop it! They have m-ma-freakishness!"

The Wizengamot were appalled, these people weren't human they were animals! Cornelius looked down his nose at the filth that was Vernon Dursley, mimicking the purebloods that once tormented him perfectly. "Aurors, silence the man." He sneered.

The guards both seemed to sigh in relief, ignoring the incoherent screeching of the howler monkey near them, they spelled the whale quiet. They spelled them both with metal shackles and forced them into the metal chairs gleefully. If only they could silence the woman as well. The whale still hadn't stopped thrashing, he mustn't be very intelligent as he still kept trying to scream profanities.

Cornelius was sick of hearing her shrieking and so sparked his wand again, the bang making her jump and cower in fright. "Be quiet!" he hissed. "Now, you are going to answer our questions or you will also have _magic _cast on you" He said playing on what he knew was her fear. She trembled and nodded frantically. "Good. Now, Mrs Dursley I will need you to answer honestly or you will have to take a truth serum, something that will make you spill all your little _secrets_ right in front of us and your husband." It was true, he had just dramatised it a little. She once again nodded her head frantically, ignoring her husband who seemed to now be screaming something at her, or well, attempting to.

"You and your husband abused Mr Potter did you not? A known magical being? Your sisters own son, your own nephew?" he said, pretending he didn't know Harry was a pureblood.

Petunia couldn't seem to stay quiet any longer with that; she shrieked once more, "That, that _thing _is not my nephew! We didn't even want him! He just showed up on our doorstep one morning with nothing more than a god-damn letter, box and a useless key! We treated him as he deserved! He was a lay about good for nothing that had to earn its keep! We good honest hard working people shouldn't have had to take money out of our own pockets and feed that boy! He got what he deserved!" She stopped here slapping a hand over her own mouth, looking as if she hadn't meant to say any of that. "Thi-this is your f-f-freakishness isn't it!" She screeched, "Making me say filthy lies! You-you-you" she never had a chance to finish as Cornelius motioned for her to be silenced.

Cornelius took a calming breath massaging between his eyes. "I believe we have heard enough. I for one truly wish to just place them in Azkaban, just as they deserve. However, politically I can't as they are not ours to sentence."

Griselda Marchbanks stood up, "I agree, however I'm sure the mundane Prime Minister would love to punish the abusers of the one that brought an end to the terror that was the Death Eaters."

Amelia also agreed, "Cornelius, I believe you will have to contact him with all the details after all of this." Cornelius dropped the wards from around Harry and nodded to Amelia.

Cornelius said "Mr Potter also wanted a restraining order against them both, I believe we can agree on this though?" the Wizengamot gave their approval. "Then we have decided that the Dursleys are to be sent to a holding cell till after I have received news from the Prime Minister. How long he wishes for their sentence in prison to be, will have to wait until he has seen the memories of this trial; both will however have restraining orders against them. Aurors, take them away." He said all the while smiling at a beaming Harry as he watched the Dursleys be taken away from him, never allowed to be in his presence again. He hoped the prime minister gave them what they deserved though.

He turned his garnet eyes upon those of the Wizengamot, he said still smiling happily "Thank you!"

Many of the people gathered chuckled; others smiled kindly at the child that had suffered so much and just as many stoically accepted the thanks for what it was.

Cornelius checked the time with tempus; they had fifteen minutes till Dumbledore arrived.

"We are not finished however" the Minister called back their attentions. "I have mentioned before now that our member has gone too far and I know many of you were close to him. He is quite an esteemed member in our community and I can only hope you do not allow your personal feelings to come take part in our decision making." He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding "Many of you wondered why I was to preside over today's trial, when I am not the head of the Wizengamot. The reason for this is because the member that has gone too far is Albus Dumbledore."

"LIES!" Was heard boomed from the witness stand, and many others in the Wizengamot supported the thought, chaos resumed once more and anger welled up inside Cornelius.

"SILENCE" He roared, "How _dare_ you accuse me of being a liar! You think I would lie about something like this?! That I would actually set up a man that could possibly be innocent?! No! This man is nothing more than a manipulative abuser no better than the muggles that were questioned moments ago!" He flicked his wand, all of their evidence duplicated itself in its entirety, he sent the illegal marriage contract, the list of transactions, the letter to the Dursleys, the documentation of the spells and potions that clearly said '**_Applicator: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**' or '**_Caster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**' "This is what the supposed _great defeater of Grindelwald _has done_,_ I see nothing more than a man that has gone too far!" He even sent a copy to their three other witnesses.

There were horrified gasps all around; Hagrid seemed to be looking as if he was to have a mental breakdown, but everyone caught what Mrs. Figg said however, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! That Merlin for damned old man! He was ignoring my letters! He knew! He placed me there saying to 'watch over' Harry and 'Keep him safe' and yet he'd always pretend he didn't believe me when I flooed him, he even blocked me from calling again when I had told him what happened to Harry the night I saw him beaten!" She spat to the Wizengamot but more to herself.

The members that had once protested had slumped in their seat taking calming breaths or desperately trying to find anchor in the situation. "I warned him not to put him with those muggles; he ignored me also, now I know he knew what would happen" Miss McGonagall spoke ominously her stern face looking older than it was, she laughed bitterly much like Miss Figg previously, "Why else would he use _Quacumque motus, Mundanus impatiens, Per accididens amet suppression, and Periculosus corporis _all together. He practically held the child down and allowed the muggles to beat him."

The Wizengamot in total all felt a fair amount of shock, revulsion and nausea at the truth in her comparison.

Madam Bones spoke up, "And this is why we need to ensure that Mr Dumbledore is brought to justice. What many of you seem to be forgetting is that at current he is the headmaster of Hogwarts. A place where many other children, only a little bit older than Mr Potter here, he currently has access to hundreds of children and I for one am worried to know if he is corrupting them. I know that he himself caused the muggle traditions of _Christmas _and _Halloween _to be made the only holidays to be practiced at Hogwarts. Completely ignoring the fact that Christmas is from a religion that condemns us to death, and has turned the night of Samhain into a deplorable excuse for children to gorge themselves on sweets. Then there are the many classes that have been withdrawn from the subject listing, he allows the muggle borns to go on unaware of the social etiquette that they repeatedly destroy. Not to mention the many muggle prejudices he allows to go unpunished, neither has he destroyed the prejudices by simply giving the children the correct information. It seems to me we have placed him in a very dangerous position where he has the power to influence our future, our children." She said clearly, and as realisation set in for the rest of the Wizengamot they panicked or simply sat in shock, many thinking 'How could we not have seen it?'

"Calm your selves" Cornelius ordered quietly, he too had reacted in a similar manner so he couldn't be angry with them. "Dumbledore will be here in a minute or so. He does not know this is a trial where he is the accused, I summoned him at the time of ten o'clock, much like the fake summons you all received except he only received the one. Mr Potter you may go join Mr Lupin if you wish now, you only had to stand there for mere formality. Miss Faustus will be acting as Harry's defendant as he is a minor and I trust the witnesses will be willing to answer our questions?" The witnesses nodded. Harry trotted off the podium in relief and quickened his pace to get to Moony, Kal had been keeping him busy talking in his mind about many things to keep him from getting jittery, but he needed someone to lean on physically if that man that had violated his mind was to be in the same room as him.

Moony opened his arms as he sat and Harry happily snuggled into the warmth that Moony offered, he gave Rune a nervous smile as she caught him looking and she returned it with a reassuring almost smile of her own.

The people in the Wizengamot halls settled in to wait for Dumbledore, many fearfully whispering amongst themselves of the possibilities, others wearing pureblood masks as they tried to gather their thoughts. The minister looked slightly haggard but Harry notice Madam Bones give him a tiny nod of pride and the Minister beamed at her. Harry guessed she must have given him a crash course of 'How to be in charge' because the Minister seemed a bit meek when Harry first saw him enter the room, the time they had first met. He was happy that things seemed to be going well.

But then a flash of fire appeared dramatically in front of the high seats of the Wizengamot, a beautiful fire bird appeared, its feathers a glittering gold and accompanying the bird stepped forward a man. He had small glasses perched on his nose, robin egg blue eyes, a long white beard that reached his hips, and he wore the strangest robes of yellow with candies splattered everywhere on the design. Albus Dumbledore had arrived and he was not alone, "Albus! For Merlin's sake where have you had your damn bird spirit me away to this time?!" A cultured smooth voice snarled.

A man stood up from where he had been dropped unceremoniously on the floor, he managed to do so gracefully even with his tall height. Harry caught a strong scent of potion ingredients with lots of rhubarb strangely enough. His tails wiggled, is this who he thought it was? The man his mother told him stories about? He had oil black hair that looked a little stringy from grease, which might be because of the strong potion fumes he could smell clinging to the man; he had broad shoulders and a strong jaw. He had a slightly hooked nose that made his features all the more angled, what really stood out were the pitch black eyes and the way they seemed to look straight through you and pick you apart.

"Now, now Severus I was almost late for a trial at the Wizengamot. I'm sure Fawkes didn't mean to take you with us." He said in a slightly patronising tone and an annoying twinkle in his eyes.

"HA! Yeah right you old coot! At least this way I won't be stuck with just you as company, I don't have to be paraded around like some kind of trophy this way!" A deep musical voice was heard to Harry. To others however it seemed like the phoenix was laughing musical chirps. Harry couldn't help but giggle at the phoenixes snarky attitude and the thought of meeting his mother's best friend, even if it came with meeting the manipulator Albus Dumbledore. Thankfully no one but the phoenix, Remus and Kal heard him. The phoenix soared high to the roof and perched there, taking sneaky glances at the powerful young child hidden in the shadows of the large room and the wolf's arms.

The twinkling eyes turned to Cornelius and for a moment looked surprised before a sugary sweet grandfatherly smile took place on his face "Ahh Cornelius, thank you for keeping my seat warm, I'll take it now though" he said as he went to take a step. He hadn't noticed the minister motion to some hidden Aurors sat on the front row, under invisibility cloaks, to take action. They cautiously approached the powerful man and sneakily clinked two metal bracelets onto his wrists, they had gone unnoticed till then but Dumbledore spun round and pointed his wand dangerously at them.

The Aurors shared a smirk, those bracelets weren't just for decoration; they were magical blocks. They made it so a wizard was unable to channel magic into their hands, which is what they needed in order to use a wand; they had heard what the man they once thought a hero had done. They wanted to know how _he_ felt being suppressed.

Dumbledore spoke in a low dangerous voice "Cornelius… what is the meaning of this?" still not recognising the bracelets for what they were, and his back to the Wizengamot.

Cornelius sat straight and proud, he no longer answered to Dumbledore or Lucius Malfoy. "This… Dumbledore is your trial." Two more hidden Aurors appeared and yanked the man back and forced him into the metal chair that Vernon Dursley had once sat in. They magically shackled his hands to the arm chairs and took his wand away once he realised it wouldn't work. They gave the grey handled wand to the Minister and all four of the smug Aurors stood guard around the dangerous old man.

Severus Snape was thoroughly confused, Dumbledore on trial? Had the old fool finally gone too far? Or was this a ludicrous plot by the ministry? "Potion Master Snape" the minister called his attention, "You may stay for this trial if you wish, and you may actually be able to provide us some insight into some things, though before you leave you will have to swear an oath of secrecy." He said as he gestured to the seats for witnesses. The man could be useful in explaining just how dangerous some of these potions could be.

Severus was surprised to see his fellow head of house McGonagall and the half giant keeper of keys Hagrid seated in the witness benches. Was that even the squib Arabella Figg he remembered had been part of the Order during the war? What was going on? Minerva seemed to take pity on him and gestured him over, he hesitantly walked over and took a seat near to her. "Severus, oh dear Severus. Albus has done something no man should ever be allowed to get away with" she said, her usually stiff features weak and distraught. She began to whisper to him quickly what had been found out, she gestured to the other side of the room and his head snapped round to meet luminous glowing green in shock the words 'abusive caretakers', 'left with Lilly's sister', '_Periculosus corporis', 'Liquidum Oboeditio', _and more ringing in his mind as McGonagall continued to list Albus' criminal activities. Dear Merlin, what had the man done?

"I am very disappointed in you Cornelius" He said putting on a sad disappointed face. The Wizengamot weren't fooled however, some of the younger figures flinched though when they felt a small twinge of guilt, they didn't like it. They had done nothing wrong yet he made them feel guilty, how dare he. Cornelius just snorted and so Dumbledore elaborated, "For you to fall for the lies of some corrupt fool, I thought I had taught you better than that my dear boy." He spoke mournfully with a damn twinkle in his eyes.

"Don't call me that, I am not your 'dear boy' Dumbledore! The only corrupt fool within these halls is you! To think you could get away with what you have done is disgraceful, so drop the act" He sneered once more.

A flicker of anger seemed to appear on Dumbledore's face and many almost missed it, "I see… If this is how you feel I guess I will have to just go along with this farce. Exactly what have I been accused of my dear boy" He said patronisingly, although it could seem just friendly, if they hadn't seen the anger they might have even taken it as that.

Cornelius smirked, "First, allow me to introduce the one who has brought the evidence against you. Dumbledore, allow me to introduce you to Harold James Potter, otherwise known as The-Boy-Who-Lived." He spoke grinning in a teeth baring smile, all the while grandly gesturing to the child in the Remus' arms.

His head spun and he noticed the small fox like child with luminous green eyes, which had just broken out of a staring contest with the potion's master, Dumbledore's masks seemed to weaken a moment and Harry swore he could see the panic.

When a certain phoenix heard this and finally saw that justice was about to be done he laughed jauntily. And so Albus Dumbledore knew he had finally been caught out in a moment accompanied by true phoenix laughter.

* * *

**A.N - Thank you to all who have reviewed so far! I have managed to finish this chapter and may be able to squeeze in another after, but then I think the times will lengthen between updates. Not longer than a week between each hopefully! Also the rating has gone up to M because Harry's inheritance scene somehow ended up 'too gory for T' as someone PM'ed me, so I am sorry to those that hadn't expected it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Dumbledore's face blanked, he had noticed the wolf amber eyes practically snarling at him, and the loathing that filled the avada kedavara green.

He plotted quickly. "Surely Cornelius, Remus, you do not honestly believe this child is Harry Potter do you? He is not even human. Aren't I correct Remus? Not human." He subtly threatened.

Cornelius didn't know what the man was planning but he could not allow him to take control like this. "Be quiet Dumbledore, you have not been allowed to address those not involved in the trial. And I can most certainly say that is indeed Mr Potter, and that yes he is not human."

"Harry Potter is human though! That is exactly my point." Dumbledore stated agitated.

Cornelius inwardly smiled down gleefully at the man, glad he could have revenge on the man that had 'taught' him so much, the man that had done evil to the sweet child that was Harry. "Dumbledore please be quiet so that we can list the crimes you are accused of." He said with forced politeness.

Taking a breath, he began, "Mr Potter took a potion called _Magica Memoriam _and had every single spell and potion placed on him recorded." Cornelius nodded to himself. "Now firstly was _Successionisaquaesuppression__, Applicator: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Date: 31__st__October 1981,_two doses of _Liquidum Oboeditio _to Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley, _Quacumque motus_, a potion which enhances emotional and mental trauma, the concentration high enough to do so by 30%. _Mundanus impatiens_, _Repulsio _to all dark, grey or obscure magics. _Per accidens amet suppression_ and _Periculosus corporis _then finally _Magicae ingenio Oppressor_. For each of these spells or potions the applicator or caster is solely Albus Dumbledore, all cast on the same day with the potion concentrations ranging from dark grey to oil black. All spells and potions are dark arts, the _Periculosus corporis_ a black arts spell.

Albus Dumbledore has stolen an amount of 39,751 Galleons from Mr Potter in approximately the past four years and four months. Set up an illegal marriage contract by faking Mr Potter's signature earlier this year, accepted the position as magical guardian and failing in his duty - what must have been a few hours later - by signing over all guardianship to the Dursleys within a letter. Within the duration of being magical guardian he failed to provide emergency health care, cast and placed several dark or black spells and potions on him – the concentrations of which could be lethal to a child of a year and a month old – and then passed guardianship to muggles we know were abusive and were in fact not related to him. Potion Master Snape, just for reference, what would happen if these potions with their concentration were placed within a child of a year and a half old?" Cornelius said casually, as he sent an extra copy of the list of potions and spells to the Potion Master, confident in the case they had built. Having a potion master opinion would however benefit them greatly.

Severus was much paler than usual, though his face its usual blank mask, responded "The most likely case would be death. The very fact he is alive is most likely a miracle caused by strong magic. Many of the potions have ingredients that react negatively with each other and can become vicious poisons or combustible when mixed."

The Wizengamot gasped in horror. "Then I believe we can add attempted manslaughter to the list of charges. Mr Dumbledore how do you plead? Innocent or guilty?"

Dumbledore looked terrified that they knew so much, but spoke smoothly trying to think of valid excuses. "Innocent."

"I see and your argument against these charges?" Cornelius asked.

"The money taken from the vaults were to support Harry whilst he was at the Dursleys, I did not know they were abusive, he most likely never received it because of this. I did not know, until now that I had signed away my rights as guardian.

I thought Mr Potter would benefit greatly from marrying Miss Weasley as they are such a large family and with him not having parents, would give him a chance to have parents of his own. Even if only through marriage, they very caring people after all.

I suppressed Mr Potter's inheritance with _Successionis aquae suppression_ believing that there was a possibility that it could influence him, much the same with the _Repulsio_ as I was afraid of how it would affect us all if our own saviour turned dark. I could not risk it for the child, or for any of us.

I did not know that the potions could cause such bodily harm, I obtained them hoping they would simply last longer!

I needed to ensure he didn't draw the magical words eye as I was afraid the public would spoil him rotten and I wanted him to experience life as a normal child, not as the boy who lived. This was the only reason why I suppressed the child's inheritance and his talents. It was for the greater good.

I had no idea though that they would abuse him! You say that he is not related to them, his Mother was Petunia Dursley sister so it was obvious he go live with his closest relative!" He pleaded.

Some of the members looked as if they wanted to buy the few excuses but many were rigid in their determination not to simply give in to his manipulations, they had seen the listing of injuries from the muggles. There were no excuses that could excuse him from the fact he left a child with muggles, even if they too had been unaware Lilly Potter was not in fact related to Petunia Dursley, in fact it made it worse. The child had been left with those not of blood?

Cornelius turned to Rune, "Miss Faustus, you seem to want to say something?"He asked when she pointedly looked at him.

She said ignoring Dumbledore's curious eyes, "Please notice he did not deny placing dark potions and spells on a one year old, simply because he did not know it would kill him is of no excuse.

I know for certain that it is common knowledge not to mix potions unless you use a separation spell to ensure they do not mix within the stomach. In fact he never provided us all with an answer as to why he placed _Periculosus corporis_ a black arts spell on an infant, a spell known for being created to be used on spies by the Death Eaters themselves. He said that he was afraid of our saviour going dark? Is he not dark as well then if he uses dark spells and potions, even going as far as the black arts? He did not defend against _Mundanus impatiens _or the _Liquidum Oboeditio_; can you imagine what this must be like for a one year old child? A baby? To be forced to follow the directions of muggles like a slave, to constantly enrage them _because_ of the spell placed on him, his magic unable to defend him? A single insult from the muggles causing a child to believe they are worthless all because of _Quacumque motus, _a potion placed on him by the very same man who was his magical guardian.

I have been lead to believe that accidental magic is a cause for celebration within our magical community; by using _per accidens amet suppression _it supports the other potion _Periculosus corporis_ in making it so that he could not defend himself in any way, consciously or unconsciously. Accidental magic happens most often at some height of emotion, most likely being attacked or bullied because of _Mundanus impatiens_ would class as a height of emotion. The potions seem to be _too_ carefully planned out. But one thing I ask, simply imagine this mental damage to happen within a child? Mr Dumbledore says he did not wish for my charge to become dark yet if you were unwell of the mind, would you cast spells that cause your friends to smile or to harm another being?" She shook her head. The Wizengamot seemed to look haunted at this thought. Children were precious to a magical community since they were so rare, they were the continuation of their magic and blood.

Rune continued after she was satisfied the Wizengamot had digested her argument, "When he spoke about drawing attention, it seems that he simply did not want anyone to know of the abuse, take today for example. A few months in the magical world and now his schemes have been found. With proper care takers my charge would have never grown up to be 'spoiled', why did he simply leave him with people he had been warned were not good people?

Why would he sign a contract to the youngest Weasley when the only one who would truly benefit would be his fiancé? After all he would have no say in whether he was her wife or not, he may not even like them, so how would he benefit emotionally from having family he may not like? Much like he felt at the Dursleys.

He claims also to have never stolen the money and in fact gave it to the Dursleys, yet Harry never even received a new set of clothes." She said as she looked down her nose on Dumbledore. Every time the man tried to interrupt her she simply spoke over him, how dare he try and interrupt her.

The Wizengamot all had to acknowledge her points made much sense.

Dumbledore though ashen at the argument she had made, seemed to come up with something if the happy glimmer in his eye if it was any sign, "I most definitely sent it to the Dursleys for young Harry! This simply means his guardians did not tell him about It." he said as though he was very bitter about it.

Cornelius raised a brow, adding to the argument, "Oh is that so and yet… when we had the Dursleys here with us, just moments ago, his aunt said that the only thing they ever received was a letter, a box and a key. No monetary support."

Dumbledore easily argued at this, "I gave them the key to get access to the funds!"

"I see. You gave them a key, to the very same vault you took money from; to get access to the very same money you took out? Let us not forget they are muggles and they would not be able to see the leaky Cauldron, the only access point to Diagon alley, where Gringotts is located. Or was this simply a thought that didn't cross your mind?" Cornelius asked his lips thin. Dumbledore spluttered - he didn't want to go to Azkaban!

"Now let us move on to the illegal marriage contract. You signed a marriage contract for Mr Potter earlier this year even though you are not his guardian. Your explanation?" Minister Fudge said having to allow him a chance to explain. He couldn't just lock him up and throw away the key, no matter how much he wanted to. Perhaps he should contact Nurmengard where Grindelwald was located, that would be interesting.

Dumbledore looked slightly confused here and once again smiled in triumph thinking he had finally caught them out, "But I thought I was his guardian, his magical one and so I believed the contract was valid. I don't know I had signed my position away."

Cornelius answered, "You signed away your rights to your letter to the Dursleys Mr Dumbledore. Words have power to those with magic, even when written down." He stated plainly.

"Surely you can't charge me for this? I believed it was my right as magical guardian! It was not my fault I was not updated of the change!" He said worriedly, he needed to cut down his time; he had more important things to do than rot in Azkaban.

Cornelius was annoyed, he hadn't expected that point, but accepted it "Fine," Cornelius could practically hear the sighs of relief that issued from Dumbledore and his few still loyal dogs. "We will now call on the witnesses as we have finished the evidence and can move onto Dumbledore placing Harry with the Dursleys. Miss Figg? A few moments ago you said Dumbledore placed you on privet drive, correct?" She nodded keeping a watchful eye on the now weakened man in the metal chair, "Do you think you would be willing to give us more details?" he asked as softly as he could in front of the Wizengamot.

Miss Figg seemed afraid to draw Dumbledore's attention, but when she turned to look at the sweet child that always listened attentively to the tales of all her kneazles in her home curled protectively around a mug of hot chocolate, she knew she would have to, if for his sake.

She walked steadily back up to the front, ensuring to keep an eye on the Wizengamot and Dumbledore. He took a few calming breaths, "Dumbledore sent me to live on Privet Drive to ensure the safety of Harry potter, a lot of good that did…" She said, once again her nerves leaving her as she spoke. "He told me, 'If anything pops up, I wish to know immediately. It will be dealt with swiftly.', so when I began to notice the small things, the hunger, how thin he was, the pale shade to his skin and the way he would sometimes flinch when around adults when he was younger, I contacted him immediately. He just… he was so difficult to deal with!

No matter what I told him, he would always say 'Arabella my dear, you're just over thinking things! He is fine with the Dursleys! He is most likely just acting out in small ways for attention.' It was always the same line, but I never believed it for a moment!

And in a way, I was happy I finally witnessed that beast hurting him, because it meant I finally had proof that I wasn't being delusional. I ran to my home, I honestly knew that no one would believe me, but I still had to try.

I flooed him in a desperate attempt of getting help for Harry and when I told him what I saw… He told me 'how greatly disappointed I am in you Arabella, to know you would make up some lies such as this. Perhaps I had trusted the wrong person to look after our saviour, Arabella don't floo me again.' Then he cancelled the connection and there was nothing I could do. I even sent him letters, hoping, just hoping he could do _something_ but as it turns out, he didn't do anything because it was exactly what he wanted." She finished and walked back to her seat, disgust and anger roiling on her features.

"I believe we should go on to the next witness correct?" Cornelius asked, and received distracted nods from about twenty of his members. "Mr Hagrid? Please come to the front." Dumbledore couldn't see who the witnesses were, when he heard Hagrid's name though he looked angry, 'how could he turn against me after everything I've done for him?!' was his thought.

Hagrid walked slowly and heavily up to the front, his large body hunched in guilt and shame, he didn't want to do this. He really didn't. But the good man that had given him a job would never harm a little'n by doing all the things the Wizengamot had said. But he had read the list of how much little Harry was hurt by those monsters; he didn't know what to think of Dumbledore anymore. As long as they didn't want him to say anything too bad, he'd speak. Even if he didn't want to, only because he once held Harry in his arms and he knew just how precious the little babe was.

He looked as though he was being sentenced himself, as if he had been battered mentally, "Do not worry Mr Hagrid; we just have a few questions. As it turns out, Mr Potter has an astounding memory. He remembered that you were the one responsible for taking him to Dumbledore on the man's own orders?" Hagrid nodded in confirmation, though surprised little Harry could remember that, "Then could you tell us his exact orders?" Cornelius urged.

Hagrid seemed a bit confused for moment, but answered , "Well, he told me that I was to go to the Potter's home and that I was to make sure I got little Harry and to not let anyone else have him. Then I was to take him straight to him. He told me to go to Hogwarts, as Dumbledore said he wanted to have Harry checked over for harm by himself. And then he left with little Harry a few hours later." He mumbled, unsure.

Cornelius nodded, "I see Mr Hagrid, and you may sit back down, as you answered the other questions. Thank you" turning to Dumbledore, "Mr Dumbledore not being a qualified Mediwizard means you would never be able to check Mr potter thoroughly enough after such a traumatising event. This will go against you as you did not provide proper medical help whilst you _were_ Mr Potter's guardian." He spoke; inside he was annoyed that the man could plan something out so thoroughly. "Miss McGonagall, please come forward." He motioned after Hagrid had thankfully taken a seat.

She stood proudly and walked determinedly up to the front, blatantly ignoring the gawping Dumbledore. He knew that even if he could somehow miraculously escape punishment, she herself would never allow him to live another day.

"Miss McGonagall, Mr Potter remembers that you yourself told Dumbledore not to place him with the Dursleys, and you admitted so earlier. Please tell us more about what happened." The minister asked.

She looked up at him and kept eye contact, not intimidated in the least by the many people surrounding her, "That day I had been told to keep an eye on the Dursleys, for what reason I did not know. I was absolutely horrified by their behaviour! The child screamed and kicked its mother up the street and she never once told him off. They would gather and speak happily about being 'normal' people and how good it felt being 'ordinary'. Their attitudes were rude and fake, nasty smiles on their faces when speaking to the neighbours and then speaking of them behind their backs.

To me that didn't seem very 'normal'.

So when Dumbledore came with Harry in his arms and told me that he was going to stay there, I was appalled! I tried to tell him what they were like, but he wouldn't listen! I asked him about the scar and he said it was a curse scar, one that would never heal. Then he went and spoke about how scars can be useful, yet when I see Harry it is obvious he must have lied to me, as the scar looks mostly healed! I cannot even see it from where I was sat.

The only reason I allowed it was because he said that he wanted Harry to live a normal life without the pressures of being the Boy-Who-Lived, having him grow up to be spoilt by the wizarding public." She finished apologetically.

"Thank you Miss McGonagall. Please take a seat." The minister said.

Cornelius nodded, Dumbledore, why did you leave Mr Potter to the Dursleys even if you believed them to be next of kin or not." Especially when they were not on the list of appropriate guardians that the Potters had left.

Another glint reached Dumbledore's eyes and he put on a serious face "I did not place him there to be hurt as I have been accused of; I placed him there because of the blood wards that were tied to Harry and his mother's kin, because of his mother's sacrifice. With the Death Eaters still at large and looking for revenge. I needed a safe place for him to be." A few of the Wizengamot breathed sighs of relief, hope re-entering them as they allowed small relieved smiles on their faces.

Dumbledore looked to Cornelius triumphantly, but seemed to waver when he noticed the not so noticeable smirk on the minister's face. He looked to Harry who gave him a conceding nod, knowing what the man was asking. "There are no blood wards at the Dursleys, because Lilly Potter was never related to them, she was in fact a pureblood." Accusations followed this, although many looked confused, he kept inferring this yet he meant she was a pureblood?

"Don't lie Cornelius. Simply because you do not like that I am actually innocent in much of this. Lilly was a muggleborn and always had been." Dumbledore spoke loudly in a disappointed and tired tone.

Cornelius didn't rise to Dumbledore, knowing he wanted to anger him and regain control of the situation. So instead he leant back, and duplicated Harry's birth certificate, the one thing had had not shown yet. "Lilly Potter was in fact Lillian Amaryllis Vitrius, the lost heir to the Russian pureblood family of Vitrius. She was adopted by the Evans whilst a young child, after having lost both her parents." He said as he sent the new copies to the Wizengamot.

There were gasps and exclamations all around, many in wonder others in outrage at the fact a pureblood child, most likely with still alive relatives, had to be adopted by muggles. Then for those that needed it the realisation came around that the Minister was in fact correct. There were no blood wards. The man had spun them more lies. Many seethed in anger, whilst others once more had their hopes crushed.

Cornelius nodded, "The Wizengamot will convene on Mr Dumbledore's punishment for his crimes. The accused is not to speak to the others and the others to him." He nodded to the guards that were keeping a watch on Dumbledore as he pulled up the ward that allowed the court to see out but not in, much like the one that was placed around Harry at the Dursley trial, except they could hear those on the outside but those outside could not hear them on the in.

Rune headed over to where Harry was seated, knowing she had done her piece.

They dropped the ward around ten minutes later. It wasn't as long as he thought it would be but Harry had been waiting anxiously for what they would decide. He had even started tugging on his claws but Rune told him off for that. So instead he took to biting his lip and flicking his ears whenever Remus blew on them when they tickled his chin. He ended up curled on Remus' lap doing it on purpose by the time the wards fell.

His ears perked up and he listened anxiously to what the Minister said. Digging his claws into the wooden bench in front of them, tails curled beneath him.

"The Wizengamot have decided that for failing and abusing his position as magical guardian, for attempted manslaughter, for using numerous illegal dark and black art's potions and spells, theft, and for leaving Mr Potter to the abuse of muggles and ignoring evidence to this case provided by Miss Figg; that you are to have your positions stripped from you, that all stolen moneys are to be returned and that you are sentenced to Azkaban… for twenty five years." He declared and the hope in Dumbledore's face vanished. He seemed to be in shock and so Cornelius had the guards around the man cuff him with the magically suppressing shackles, the bracelets removed. They lead him away and Harry was free.

He was actually free! He wasn't the only one "Freedom!" A cheerful phoenix cry was heard as Fawkes did a loop and then promptly vanished in flames. This seemed strange to many as they all thought Fawkes was Dumbledore's familiar, yet Harry had heard exactly what the phoenix thought of the man.

Harry smiled brilliantly up at Rune. This was perfect, he was so lucky to have her as family; she had done an amazing job. He grabbed her hand and nuzzled into it, his tails thumping on Remus' lap, Rune's lips quirked a tiny amount moving her hand out of his grip. She reached up and scratched behind his fluffy ears earning a purr and Harry leaning back against it. Harry honestly thought she did it on purpose because she enjoyed making him embarrassed, that god damn demon.

Remus chuckled at the interaction and Kal laughed, although only Harry could hear that. He blushed, it wasn't his fault, it was instinctive!

Cornelius caught their attention with "We still all have time before the next trial, I am sure Mr Potter would like a small break and the witnesses may leave if they wish now. The next trial will be for someone else you all may know so you can either stay or say your goodbyes. If you choose to do so professor Snape, please go to Amelia before you leave, to take the oath." He addressed the worn-down looking professor. The man simply nodded; his usual snap was unusually absent.

Hagrid was crying as he practically fled the chambers; Miss Figg got up to leave also but came over to Harry's small group instead. She hesitated but Harry urged her on with a small smile, still sat between Remus and Rune. She nodded determinedly and bowed her head to him, nervously pulling on her coat. "Harry… I'm sorry I could never do more for you. I would have made your time more enjoyable if I could, but if the Dursleys knew you enjoyed yourself they wouldn't have let you come anymore. I tried my best, but I know it wasn't enough, I am so sorry for never being able to help you." She said her voice wavering.

Harry smiled softly at her "Miss Figg, you did more for me on Privet Drive than anyone ever has. You fed me and cared for me and because of that you have my thanks. Don't feel sorry, I have everything I could ever need now, and you did the best you could. Thank you." He said sincerely.

She nodded a small tear falling from her eye, "No… Thank you Harry for putting up with this old woman, I hope you stay well and eat right. I'm happy you have family now." She said before simply leaving. Harry felt slightly conflicted after that, he knew he would always appreciate her for what she had done, but she also reminded him of the times at the Dursleys. He hoped she was happy though, she was always so lonely.

Movement caught his eye; a tall black figure was heading to Madam Bones. What?! No! He couldn't leave yet! He hadn't even introduced himself! He stood up on the bench and jumped over a smirking Rune's lap, landing balanced on his feet, he ran over to the other side of the room his silver bells tingling as he did so. He was almost there when Severus must have heard the enclosing sound of bells and turned, only to receive a child running full pelt at him in the stomach and almost knocking him over. Harry and Severus managed to regain their balance, and Severus was about to snap instinctively at the cretin that had ran at him like a lunatic, but Harry beat him to it tearfully saying "You can't go yet! I didn't get to speak with you!" He said clinging tight to the black robed man.

For a moment Severus looked down at the child looking right back at him, the tearful jade eyes, lighter that his Lilly's had ever been and the fluffy fox ears that were flat to the boys head, for a moment he didn't know what to do. The child wasn't even tall enough to reach his stomach, he must have jumped as his feet were off the floor and his arms held tight around his waist. What did he do? Acting unconsciously he picked the child up from under his armpits, and held him out in front of him to have a better look. Harry was a bit embarrassed, he was dangling in mid-air, his two tails curled under his legs and ears back frightfully. He hoped he wasn't dropped, being this high up was slightly worrying.

"And why do you want to speak to me Mr Potter?" Severus asked with his face blank but scrutinising and choosing to speak neutrally as he didn't know what to think of the boy. Was he like his father?

Harry gulped slightly feeling under pressure, those black eyes really did pick you apart. "You… You're my mum's best friend, and I wanted to know if well…I could have your floo address or maybe your owl address and maybe you could come for dinner and talk about my mum, please?" He rushed out in a mumble.

Severus almost dropped the boy in shock, once he had managed to work out what he had said anyway, and if the little squeak that he heard was any sign the boy knew it as well. Maybe this child wasn't like Potter Sr. the boy had run up to him but he hadn't demanded anything of him. He hadn't confidently proclaimed that Severus had to do as he wished because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, but had instead spoke hesitantly and politely. He knew he was going to have to correct him however "You seem to be mistaken Mr Potter, I and your mother had not been friends since our fifth year at Hogwarts." He said in a tone that lingered with regret, Harry could see the hurt as he admitted this.

"You're wrong! My mum would always tell me stories about you and all the amazing ideas you had for your potions, and how even though you didn't like letting people close to you, you let her and you always would be best friends. Even if she did something very stupid…" He said desperately hoping Severus would understand.

Severus face stayed stiff, but his eyes looked not only confused but also hurt, "Allow me to assure you Mr Potter it was I who did something stupid." He said as he gently placed Harry on the ground.

"What?" Harry squawked incredulously, "No! My mum told me what happened! I don't know the details but I know that you were being bullied and she turned her back on you when you needed her! She said herself at the time she felt justified as you called her a 'mudblood' but really it's a stupid thing for her to break her friendship with you over, especially when she should have known your pride and embarrassment wouldn't have allowed you to let someone else defend you." Harry said righteously, this man couldn't possibly be allowed to blame himself for it.

Severus looked down at the boy that seemed to have puffed up like an angry cat, and realised that he did have a point, the guilt didn't leave but it eased him slightly. And it made him feel a tiny bit happier to know Lilly had still considered him her friend; in fact he could now see much of her within her child. He absently patted the child on the head, which was rather a strange action when it came to him; once more Harry's magic was healing another being that had been broken.

Harry looked up at the gigantic man, his eyes innocently wide now that he had settled down, uncertainly shifting he asked, successfully snapping Severus out of his thought, "So… owl address? Dinner?"

Severus seemed to contemplate this deeply, before admitting begrudgingly "That does not sound unpleasant. My owl address is simply, Potion Master's quarters, Hogwarts for the moment. On the holidays you can contact me at Spinners End, and simply address it to me or Prince Manor. I will tell you which at the time. Dinner may have to wait for some time as with the Headmaster being arrested I will be too busy covering classes." He said thoughtfully.

Harry's tails wagged so much he was almost moving side to side with them, grinning up happily at the tall man he gave him a quick hug round the legs that petrified Severus and ran off back to Remus and Rune, waving shyly back at Severus that lifted a hand to return it but stopped and looked at the offending limb as though to say 'huh?'

Severus met up with Minerva after he had sworn his oath, no matter how much they wanted to know who the next trial was about, they had to get back to Hogwarts and continue with classes. Even if it meant Minerva was going to be teasing him all day about his reaction to Potter.

They had had to cancel most morning classes and now had to announce that the headmaster was busy and could not return for a few days (by then they hoped the truth would be out in the papers), plus who knew what those misfits would get up to if they were not there?

Harry had returned to Kal, Remus and Rune, Remus looked at him proudly, surprised at how soft he had made Severus seem and Rune simply pulled out some snacks of mini sandwiches in napkins from the Mokeskin pouch hidden on Harry, she handed him one and told him to eat, leaving another one on the bench for Kal and offering one to Remus who hesitantly accepted. She knew it was just the way Harry was that affected people in such ways.

Harry was just glad he had keyed Rune into the pouch to be seen as an owner otherwise he'd forget he ever had it. Remus was about to start eating when he noticed the sandwich on the bench, be eaten in small bites. He watched mesmerised as the pieces seemed to levitate in midair and disappear afterwards.

Harry noticed this and giggled, just wait until Remus and Sirius saw his Kal, they wouldn't know what hit them. Kal spoke nonchalantly –Doesn't he know it's rude to stare? - Harry almost choked, because at that moment Riolu flicked his hair and snottily stuck up his nose.

"Don't worry Remus, you'll find out later…" He whispered dramatically. Kal flew up onto Harry's shoulder chuckling quietly. Kal smirked triumphantly; he had successfully kept Harry distracted from the coming trial, he could practically feel the anxious aura inside of him churn up and almost surface.

Harry hadn't noticed but many of the Wizengamot had watched him during this small break, many much like Cornelius and Amelia looking on softly at the child's happiness. A few of the elderly cooing over him, whilst some were slightly bitter as they childishly sulked over the fact that he could be so carefree when they were in turmoil.

A letter aeroplane flew through the top gap of the chamber doors, once they finished their food, and flew to the Minister still sat in his seat. He skimmed the contents and spoke, "Ah they are early, and it was a good thing we finished so quickly. Everybody please return to your seats." Everyone did so in an orderly fashion and listened attentively, after all, the Minister had been very surprising today. "One other issue had been discovered when I and Madam Bones spoke to Mr Potter the other day. I have mentioned about Mr Potter's astounding memory correct?" He didn't wait for anyone to answer, "Today we are to give a trial to a man who never received one." There were many protests. "He never received one," Cornelius continued effectively quieting them, "But today he shall as there is evidence of his innocence. Allow me to present you… Sirius Black" He said as he motioned for the doors to open.

Gasps of shock ensued, Harry watched on with worried eyes as the emaciated form of his beloved Godfather walked in shackled. His beautiful blue eyes dulled yet filled with strength, a thick beard covered his face and his steps were weak. His usually tussled dark hair a tangled mess that reached just past his shoulders, dirt and grime covered his white pale skin. The thick metal shackles seemed to weigh down his body, even as he tried to stand in pride. His teeth were grit and his breaths ragged, as though he was not used to breathing in clear air and he was a drowning man desperate to savour it.

'Sirius…' he thought yearningly.

It was cold… His toes were cold, as were his fingers, his legs, his arms. He was just so cold. Glassy blue eyes stared out from where they lay in the darkest corner of the cell, watching as the white puffs of vapour appear from his mouth in clouds. He licked his lips, chapped, sore. His throat hurt, so did his eyes actually. Those _things_ had just been around; he'd only just woken from his onslaught of memories. The usual… the screams, the rubble, James's body, Lilly's body, the fire… little Pup taken from his arms, the chase after a rat. Then it would switch. The screams of his mother. His Father's spelling him when he didn't get something right, the darkness of his bedroom and the fear of another painful onslaught of words. Then the nights where his mate would cry, cry and howl at the pain that was caused by the moon. The day he and his mate fought so badly they decided never to warm each other anymore. Then they would flicker. Switch. Go back to the beginning. Then he would cry and beg and plead for it to stop as he lay on the rough stones that dug into his furry body. He'd shift back, just for a moment, just hoping that it was all just a nightmare, just as he was hoping right now.

He couldn't sleep in this place; the images brought to the forefront of his mind would make him go insane. He heard a mad cackle sung down the hall, "Aww poor little doggy! All on his own, no one to care you got locked away, with little old me, because he's nothing but a stray. A stray that tried to fit in with the light and look what it got him!" It was the first part of his ritual after waking from the memories that kept him alive. Moving. He couldn't sink to her level.

"She's got you there! I bet even that wayward cub of mine even forgot about you! Moved on to someone else, to someone that he could rut with-" He blocked Greyback out once more. Neither of them seemed to realise they'd said the same thing a thousand times before. He weakly shifted back into Padfoot, hoping for some kind of warmth. The warmth that came in the company of another person would most likely burn him the way he was now.

He reminded himself once more, 'have to stay strong', 'Don't listen to them', 'Can't break my promise' he just had to stay strong. He couldn't lose himself in the thick oil that tried to blanket his sanity. He couldn't end up like _them_.

A snarl ripped from his throat, he snarled at them and snapped his teeth. Pushing himself up on all fours he paced back and forth not caring of the energy he wasted, he needed warmth. The blue eyes of the Grimm like dog whirled around angrily as he bared his teeth at the shadows. The taunts of his fellow captives urging on his anger, he wouldn't give into it!

"I wonder what that pup of yours will taste like when I-" His body slammed against metal bars of his small window, loud threatening growls slammed out of him as he desperately scrabbled at the one thing that stood in the way of ripping Grayback's throat out. Bellatrix and Greyback laughed together as they heard the expected sounds of a raging beast. He knew they did it on purpose. But his body simply acted without him thinking sometimes. He curled up in the corner of his cell, pushing aside the anger that tried to consume him. He placed his paws over his ears as he heard more taunts, he howled in misery at the pain he felt, his own emotions and mind attacking him.

It was all just a part of his daily routine.

Sirius thought he could hear footsteps. Was he that insane already? Had he began hearing things? No one _ever_ came this deep into Azkaban. But yes, he could hear them, but so could others. The routine was broken; chaos ensued, the other prisoners' minds gone so far that the break too sudden and they all began screaming as though their loved ones had been murdered. Sometimes he pitied them, but then he realised he was in the same position, so really he was pitying himself. He hated those moments.

He shifted back and pressed himself against the cell wall. The steps grew louder, the rhythmic beat a pleasant change from the constant repetitive atmosphere that was Azkaban. They grew louder and finally… they just stopped, right outside of his cell.

He looked up with wide eyes as the cell door opened. His clothes hung off his skeletal frame, baggy like shed skin and his dark locks of hair shielding him from the bright lumos that seemed so strange in the usual grey of his cell. It illuminated the dirt, the grime, the dried blood at the bottom of the cell frame from where he had once tried to escape in the middle of one of his 'sleeps'.

The light was followed by a plain featured Auror, his features shadowed by the large floppy hood and cloak that covered him. An Azkaban guard. His partner, whom Sirius hadn't noticed till that moment kept his wand solely trained on him.

"Mr Black. Please, come with us." The light wielding one stated, with no inflection to his voice. Sirius looked past him, to the open gate that was guarded by the other. If it meant a few moments out of this cell, if it meant an opportunity to escape, he'd take it. Nodding his head quickly, too quickly, he felt blood rush. His senses dazed for a moment, he stood using the rough cell wall as support. The light wielding one held out a pair of shackles, Sirius knew that they would suppress his magic just as his cell did. Could he take the risk? Of course he could, it was what he was known for, and he just hoped he didn't regret it.

Holding out deathly pale thin wrists, the man clamped the heavy shackles on his weak body. They were heavy, he felt weighed down, but he refused to show it.

"Please, follow me." He said as he turned and began walking out of the small cell, only a few paces large. He followed, yet looked on at his own feet in wonderment as he saw… he was no longer inside of his cell. He had taken more than five steps in one direction for the first time in over who knows how long.

He was urged on by the stab of a wand in his back, he began walking, following the form of the other Auror from his peripheral vision. Dear Merlin… he could smell fresh air! They had left the cell hallways now and he was away from the stale smell of sweat and unwashed skin. What was going on? Where was he going? Was he going home? Or was this a path to his own death, the dementor's kiss?

"New evidence was brought to court, you never received a trial, and it is to be resolved." The light wielding Auror said, as though he could read his mind.

A trial? He was finally going to have a trial… hope filled in the small cracks that had appeared in his heart, perhaps for a few moments it was ok to hope?

The quick journey from the island of Azkaban and onto the shore was spent in a daze for Sirius. He only barely registered he had been passed a port key when he felt the telltale tug on his naval and his weakened form collapsed to the floor when they landed at their destination. A firm grip pulled him up and two chains were attached to the thick protrusions that were connected to his shackles. They had to do this now as he would soon be lead to a court room filled with people.

Sirius snarled and yanked his arm from the others grip falling to the ground once more, they tensed dangerously but Sirius just didn't want to be seen as weak. He struggled to stand on his own and they seemed to calm. They lead him to large wooden doors and Merlin… Was this really happening? A trial, an honest to Merlin trial? He was to have a trial? He wouldn't allow them to get his hopes up like this, for them only to send him back; he refused to be seen as weak.

The two non-descript Aurors lead him like a dog by the chains attached to the steal shackles on his thin wrists. They brought him to the front, closer to the hunched vultures that watched him in both fear and curiosity. He was forced into a cold steal chair that bit into his permanently cold body.

"Mr Black… It seems the Ministry owes you a most sincere apology. To not give someone a trial is a crime upon itself… I apologise for my predecessor's mistake. However, today we will hopefully find the truth of what happened and you may never have to spend another day in Azkaban again." He said with his tone full of apologies. "Evidence has been brought to us and I am hoping you would be willing to be questioned under veritiserum?" Sirius nodded, though the tears pooled in his eyes showed how affected he truly was by the thought of being free; he was going to be free. "We shall do the memory first." He said as he nodded to the Auror who brought forward a pensieve.

"Mr Potter, if you may?" Sirius almost flew out his chair to look at him; the guards pointed their wands at Sirius dangerously, not trusting him for a moment. His heart raced. His pup, his Harry oh Merlin he was perfect, his little pup was perfect. The soft green eyes directed at him just exuded love and desperation, the same desperation that filled his own being.

A croaked word managed to escape Sirius' mouth, "Pup…" He tried to get out of his chair, Merlin he couldn't be real could he? He had to make sure! The hands that gripped his shoulders made him snarl and curse, how dare they try to keep him from his pup! He almost physically attacked the men but then…

"Sirius," The beautiful melody that was his sweet pup's voice made him look back into those steadying green eyes. He whimpered - he was just a few feet away! Why couldn't they let him hold his pup once more? How could he be sure if this was even real or simply a cruel dream from within Azkaban!? "Sirius" He was once more focused on his beautiful pup with the most beautiful glittering scales highlighting his cheek bones, "Just a little longer… ok?" He could hear the pain and tears in his pup's voice at this and noticed he seemed to be physically holding himself back, small arms wrapped around his body as if the distance pained him just as much.

He breathed as deeply as he could. He nodded his head. He closed his eyes for only a second, as though trying to tempt his mind to change the image so he could tell if it was truly real or a dream. When they opened again, the longing blue eyes never left Harry's form. He could not ruin this by acting foolishly, his one chance at freedom, his one chance at warmth.

Harry walked weakly to the pensieve, portraying with his loving tearful green eyes to Sirius, that he just had to wait just a little bit longer. No matter how much he wanted to just throw himself into Sirius' arms. He managed to walk to the guard who directed him on how to begin. He pulled from his mokeskin pouch, the polished wood of Sirius' wand, and this meant more to Sirius than he could word. His pup could use his wand, he could actually use his wand, his pup had taken after him in some way. His pup could use his wand.

Harry pointed the wand at his temple as directed, and thought of memories that were still so very vivid. He focused his magic into the wood and it accepted it hesitantly. Recalling Sirius' desperate pleas and tear streaked face. He remembered the moment of when his parents gave in and changed secret keeper.

He pulled the soft wispy white memory from his temple and placed it within the bowl etched with beautiful runes. All the while, with Sirius drinking in his form as though he would never see him again.

The bowl was put in front of the minister, who began the spell for all of them to watch the memory at the same time. Harry was nervous, his hands clammy, his heart beating and his heart aching fiercely as he looked at his beloved godfather. Just a little longer, a little longer.

He cast it, and the entirety of the Wizengamot was pulled into the memory, even if they did not place their face in the smoky water. Harry turned to smile tearfully a happiness coursing through him of that relief, that moment when you're so close to saying '_finally'._ Sirius who met his eyes his smiled back, his first smile in nearly five years. It wasn't his charming flirty one, neither was it his sheepish no it was one that was more of a grimace. The absolute joy consumed him and making it so whether he didn't know if to cry or smile his joy to the world, so he chose to do both.

The Wizengamot pulled out and you could see the shock clear on their features, Cornelius didn't care for them however and told the guard to give Sirius the truth serum. With three drops, Sirius' beautiful blue eyes were glazed, his tears still pouring even as his eyes showed the potion's affects.

"Mr Black, Did you ever betray the Potters?" Amelia questioned once the Minister motioned for her to do so.

"No." Was a croaked voices answer. His first step to freedom.

"Did you ever, at any point in your life serve the Dark Lord?"

"No." Sirius said, the courts gasped once more. His second.

"Did you murder Peter Pettigrew?"

"No." More whispers. His third.

"Who did?"

"No one."

"No one?" She asked confused, "But he is dead correct?"

"No."

Everyone was thoroughly shocked this time, "Then why was his finger found?"

"He betrayed James and Lilly; he knew I would come after him. It was a trap, he lead me to a city street and began screaming lunacy about how I shouldn't have killed my best friend and his wife, he then cut off his own finger, set off a huge explosion and escaped into the sewers as his rat animagus form. It was to set me up." The court were panicked, an innocent man in Azkaban. His fourth.

"Then he is still alive?"

"Yes."

"You did not kill the twelve muggles?"

"No." The last.

All of Sirius' crimes were now null and void. He was innocent.

No conversing was needed. The minister stood and had the Auror give Sirius the antidote. The minister declared, "Sirius Black, you are hereby cleared of all charges! The Ministry is to give 440,000 Galleons in restitution and all accounts and properties returned." A piece of parchment appeared before the minister before ripping to pieces in front of all of them. Sirius' crimes were proven void; he was no longer a criminal.

The guards released him from his bonds. Sirius stood and for a moment it was as if the world had stopped around him, he didn't have to be alone anymore. He stared down at his sore wrists in absolute shock, until a joyous smile split his face and tears poured in rivulets down his sunken cheeks.

Harry almost knocked his weak form over when he jumped and buried his face in Sirius' bony chest, sobs wracking his body as Sirius wrapped his arms around the precious little boy now held within his arms. He was free, because of his little pup, he was free. Harry buried his face in Sirius' dirt grimed neck when Sirius used all his weakened strength to lift him up higher and they held tight to each other. He was back. Sirius was back. He's back. Was all Harry could think as he was suffocated by his own tears. He clung tight, gripping Sirius as hard as he could to try and make himself physically understand that Sirius was back. He was back, dear Merlin he was back!

Remus came up next to them with Rune; he watched it all with a blinding smile and tears also falling from his eyes. The tearful blue eyes looked up to meet Remus' honey brown, Sirius sobbed and his body almost seemed to cave in on itself as he held out a hand desperately for Remus. Remus didn't hesitate. He wrapped the two forms more precious to him than any other within his arms and shielded them from view of the Wizengamot watching on. Sirius was whispering and sobbing apologies to the both of them and Harry simply kept repeating that Sirius was back, his body convulsing with tears as he held onto the reality that was Sirius' skeletal form. The heat that Remus wrapped them in was scorching, but it didn't hurt, it made them feel protected, safe, loved and most importantly warm.

Remus whispered soft reassurances to them both, kissing the tops of their heads, uncaring of the filth that covered Sirius just the blue and green eyes that made up his pack. He had a pack once more, and he would lay down his life to protect them. They were his. His mate and his cub.

Harry had started to dose in both Sirius and Remus' arms; he didn't feel the chilling loneliness that had crept into him and branded him on the inside from his time at the Dursley's, he now had his family returned. It was just a bit different than it was before.

The relief was too much and he simply hadn't stopped crying. Sirius refused to let him go, but he was tired already and needed to be checked by the Mediwizard, the Mediwizard managed to work around Harry understanding that all of them needed the reassurance that each were real as it was such a shock to their system.

The Mediwizard pulled Remus aside as he finished all of his scans, not wanting to have the poor child hear what may be classed as worrying news. Sirius was emaciated, as expected of years in Azkaban, and was to be put on a similar meal plan as Harry was though with many more potions. The news on the mental damage was slightly worrying but when the healer said he was astoundingly well for four years in Azkaban, Remus happily clung to that fact.

They were escorted to the empty office room by Madam Bones after Cornelius had promised to be in touch with Harry. He had to deal with the rest of the Wizengamot's trials for the rest of the day.

Rune introduced herself, though Sirius seemed a bit unsure of her presence.

"Can we all go home now?" Harry's soft hopeful voice was heard. Remus couldn't turn him down even if he had wanted to, and Sirius wouldn't have his pup leave his sight, needing the reassurance just like Remus, that this wasn't all just a dream.

So Amelia also gave her word to be in touch about what they were allowed to release to the press, with a quick word to Remus that "Also Mr Lupin, your secret is safe with me," Remus was still in shock that she now knew he was a werewolf, though he knew it must have been quite obvious with the way he acted in this very same room, when Rune called Waffles to take them back to Potter Castle.

Sirius still unawares of the abuse Harry had suffered and Dumbledore's manipulations.

**A.N - To those that have already read chapter 7, this is a re-write, I hope this one is a little better. However if you preferred the other chapter I will have the outtakes/scenes I can't fit/any other things I write for this story in there. I was planning on having Fawkes appear next chapter but decided it's probably best to remind people of him now. With Dumbledore's wand, well... we'll have to see!**

**Did a small bit of research on what we know of Harry Potter trials, as it turns out they do not have defendants, however it seems that an adult can defend a child when needed!**

**I can't put Dumbledore in jail for life as he didn't kill anyone, however the position of magical guardian is considered greatly respected, to abuse it is practically blasphemous here in my HP world. It's how I reasoned out the 25 years (Really though, I doubt he'll live that long). Hopefully this seems fairer. But yeah! I doubt I will work on this chapter anymore, no matter how much I enjoyed writing for Sirius, simply because I want to keep the story moving! Thank you to all my reviewers! You've really helped me out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Remus startled in the middle of the night. What on earth was that sound? On edge as he was he didn't notice the black blur creep out from under Sirius' bed. Scenting the air, he could only smell the happy mix of scents that was him, Sirius, and Harry, with a slight scent Rune and a house elf but the majority was him and Sirius.

There was a whimper to his left.

Cautiously reaching for his wand, he looked over the side of his bed and saw Sirius. But not as he expected him to be, another whimper hit his ears. "Padfoot? What are you doing?" The huge skeletal black dog jumped on his bed and had him pinned by the throat before he realised what was happening.

Moony was snarling inside of him, swearing that he would take over if Remus didn't do something to put their mate back into submission. At the moment though Remus was too distracted by the deep guttural growl aimed at him and the fearsome canines directed at his neck, so he could not remind Moony, as he usually did, that Sirius wasn't his mate anymore.

"Sirius? Sirius, it's me Moony? Padfoot you're not back their anymore remember? You're at Potter Manor, back with Harry and me…" He rambled, hoping he was correct and Sirius just didn't know where he was. He really didn't want to hurt him, not after what the Mediwizard had said, but he didn't know if he could hold Moony back much longer.

"Sirius? If you keep this up you'll wake up our cub. Remember? What will Harry think then? You're going to scare him like this luv." A whimper was heard. "Yes, you'll scare him. So Padfoot, take your teeth away from my neck because I don't think I can keep Moony back much longer." The teeth shifted form with the large black Grimm and in its place was now Sirius Black. Moony settled a little at this, knowing Sirius meant the apology.

"I'm sorry Moony…" Was the whisper heard from the skeletal frame lay on top of him.

"Sirius? Why did you have us lie to Harry? What the Mediwizard said… telling him that the mental damage was just minor…" Remus questioned softly.

Sirius flung himself off Remus and gave a quiet snarl, "We didn't lie! Because I'm not crazy like the rest of those bastards in there! I'm perfectly fine!"

Remus was silent for a moment, perhaps it wasn't best for Harry to have slept over his first night back. Rune would protect him if Sirius started acting a little unstable, wouldn't she? He could scent her presence, but didn't know where she was. "Then what was this about?" He asked lighting up a soft lumos on his wand and showing Sirius the bloodied skin where Padfoot's canines had dug in.

Sirius flinched and whimpered, much like his animagus form.

"Exactly. Now Sirius, why did you do it?" Remus said softly, he knew his friend was more than hurt, so he had to be careful with how he went about this.

"I…I just…" Remus gave him time to form an answer, minutes passed by… "I forgot… and I could smell pup and I … I could smell… I could smell wolf. I… I had to protect pup from Fenrir! Don't you get it!?"

His answer made Remus feel as though he had been shot in the heart.

The words of the Mediwizard sounding through his head, 'For a while, or at least until the situation settles in, his mood and actions will be very erratic. At one moment he'll seem fine, as though he had never been put in Azkaban, at another… well that's another case. He seems to have relied on his own animagus form to fight off the presence of the dementors, this means when he is unsure of his situation, he'll naturally revert to his animagus form when on the defensive.

This makes it very dangerous however, as this means you'll likely have a trapped beast attack you if you put him in a situation where he feels suffocated or you're making the memories he doesn't want to face return.

I recommend you make sure he meets a qualified specified mind healer as soon as possible, especially since if left, his mind could deteriorate even faster.'

But like an idiot Remus had pushed it out of his mind, he was too happy to go along with their little charade, that he pretended he hadn't noticed it was exactly as the healer said, 'at one moment he'll seem fine, as though he had never been put in Azkaban'. And it was exactly like that, they had all gathered with Sirius acting as though he was fine, healthy even but just a bit on the thin side, 'pay it no attention' Sirius' face had practically said to him when he smiled happily.

But then Remus noticed that Sirius' protests seemed a bit too desperate when cub went to walk away from him, or how when they'd eaten Sirius had huddled over it as though he was afraid it would be taken away. He had been so taken with the idea that Sirius was perfectly fine that he may have potentially put his cub in danger. Cub was in the room with them and he didn't know what Sirius was going to do next. He needed to get Rune at least, he knew she was no ordinary human, if he could get her here she could get cub away while he dealt with Sirius.

'He sees me as a danger to cub.' "I-I'm sorry Sirius… if you honestly see me as a danger to cub I'll leave if you want-" Remus' hurt reply was cut off by Sirius' short bark of laughter.

"See! You just don't get it! You're not a danger; I thought I was back _there; _it's Fenrir who's a danger to cub there! Not you." Sirius said darkly, his thin form wavering. Remus pushed himself up to catch the weakly sobbing form of Sirius. "It wasn't you. It was him. He kept telling me that he was gonna' rip open my Pup and-and _do_ things to him! Don't you see Remus! You'd never hurt our Pup but _he_ would!" Sirius tried desperately to explain.

Neither noticed the currently moss green eyes looking over at the opposite wall, were open. Neither did they notice the tears he shed, until both of them smelt the saline in the air. Kal had tucked himself in chara form right in front of Harry making sure he was looking directly at him. He was murmuring reassuring words through his mind and trying to stop Harry from biting his lip to muffle his soft sobs.

Sirius wrenched himself out of Remus' hold shakily making his way to his Pup, he knelt down in front of Harry and shifted into Padfoot, Remus tensed thinking Sirius was going to do something he'd regret, but instead watched on as Padfoot's large furry head seemed to nudge away the tears on Harry's cheeks. Harry curled himself around the large dog's head pulling him close in a hug.

"But you're here now Sirius. You're right here. I'm right here. You're right here. Moony's right here. And we're not going anywhere so you have to stay as well ok? You don't have to be perfect; please just stay…

If you get scared I'll be there just like I had people there for me! Me and Moony can help you but you've got to let us ok? I just want you to stay with me ok?" Harry said as his words trailed to sobs, "Just please, please let us help you, so we don't have to be alone anymore. I don't want to lose you again." Hiccups and sniffles and soft cries were heard in the room.

Kal flew up and watched as Remus climbed in on one side of the bed and Sirius shifted back and clung to Harry's small form, Remus protectively curling his arms round them both.

"I promise pup. I promise. I'm so sorry, so so sorry. I'm so sorry" He kept repeating, tears streaming down his face. Sirius knew he needed help. He'd bloodied Moony's skin. What if he did that to pup next? What if the next time he woke up he thought it was some kind of trick and attacked his precious little Harry. He didn't want his pup to cry because of him. He'd get better even if it meant working with healers, he'd do anything for his pup… he just didn't want to hurt him.

Remus watched this all holding back tears from his eyes. He had to be more careful. Things weren't perfect and he doubted they would ever be, but at least Cub had gotten Sirius to agree to help, that was the first step right?

Harry's magic worked on Sirius throughout the night, he was a priority now, it couldn't have a potential danger close to its vessel, and so helped Sirius' moods to settle. It put Sirius in a deep sleep, the best one he had ever had since he was sent to Azkaban, and it worked on the essence the Dementors had left in his soul. It wasn't much in total, but it would lessen the amount of negative feelings within the man that was haunted by the soul sucking beings.

So it pulled back when satisfied for the night, and rested just as its vessel did. Tomorrow Sirius would feel better, as though he was freer and they would all chalk it down to him promising to get help, him knowing he wouldn't have to go through this alone.

Harry's magic couldn't do it all, but it would make it so Sirius recovered far quicker than he would do naturally. Kal watched all this happen and smiled, he would watch the man that could change into a dog and help Harry's magic heal him by pulling away the oily auras that clung to him.

Rune materialised for just a moment from the shadows. She couldn't simply get rid of the man, even if he was a risk; she knew how much her little magic hurt at the thought of him ever leaving again.

The process was a tough one; they didn't know a qualified mind healer personally so they had to support him emotionally for now. If they went to one before the public knew of Sirius' innocence, there would be panic. Sirius didn't want to get one through the ministry though, as he was afraid they'd report on what he said and take him away from his pup.

When he went back to 'normal', Harry and Sirius would play and mess around in the bedrooms, sometimes Sirius would shift to his Grimm form merely out of habit, and then the mood would be ruined. Harry didn't care, but Sirius thought he was dangerous like that and so would retreat back to bed and simply curl up refusing to speak, afraid of what would come out.

Remus would tense and so would Rune, Kal would simply watch on knowingly, he was the only one who could sense when the more violent moods were to come. He'd usher Harry out of the way, they knew not to take him out of the room when Sirius got like this, he tended to react violently at someone taking Harry away.

Harry didn't care though, it scared him a little bit, but he pushed past it. He'd waited much too long to have Sirius back, the wishing and the pleading, the begging for him to just come and take him away from the monsters that hurt him. It was an insecurity that would probably never leave, the fear that Sirius would disappear, and never come back. That he would be alone for years, with the spiders and the darkness. Just as he was until rune came, another spider that was simply different to the others, until Kal came.

So even when Sirius would shout and cry and scream sometimes, he'd stand by and keep talking hoping it helped, as Remus took the punches and angry words. Padfoot would apologise once he came back to himself, and they'd curl up on the sofa in Sirius and Remus' room in front of the fire place as it crackled away. Sirius would lean against Remus, who would pet his hair and soothe away his tears, Harry would curl up in his lap, snuggled into Vix, speaking about all the things he had done, with Kal sat in chara form on his shoulder. Throughout it all Sirius would stare into the crackling fire or look apologetically at them both mumbling apologies continuously.

But then they'd go back to normal. Remus would tell an embarrassing story of the Marauder's schemes, which would cause Harry to laugh and Sirius to protest at certain details he didn't want his pup to relate with him. After all it wouldn't do for his pup to know about the time he'd bought a fake muggle tattoo, tried to pass it off for real, not knowing they wore away over time and had a small panic attack when he thought his skin was going wrinkly early. Though he had smiled when Harry had laughed so hard he couldn't breathe, or he'd tickle him in revenge for laughing at his not so most noble moments.

Sirius wasn't allowed to do much exercise yet, his form was still weak but his potions and own magic helped, especially when he directed it to focus on absorbing all the fats, nutrients and vitamins he needed from his food. It was actually an idea that came from Harry, the mood had turned dark but Sirius did start feeling a bit better when he took the advice. Having access to his magic is another thing that made it better for Sirius, he no longer felt as though he was missing a piece of himself.

It was another night where they all curled up by the fire that Harry spoke, "I missed you both…" he said quietly, Kal cradled to his chest.

The single statement affected them both severely; they knew exactly how their pup felt. For the past few years they had all suffered, Remus lost his pack, Sirius being put in Azkaban, Harry losing his family and having to suffer at the Dursleys. "We missed you too Pup/Cub" they said in unison. They pressed soft kisses to his temples and tears trailed down Harry's cheeks.

"Missed you so much." He sobbed, it was taking them all a while to realise that they had each other back. At times they felt too overwhelmed with emotion. At others they felt lost. They were pack again, but how do you accept it after all the pain you felt in the past? Do you just move on? Or do the wounds linger? Harry just wanted them to stay with him. He had a family here now, with Kal, Rune, Blitz, Sirius and Remus. Then there were the house elves, Taffy and her energy, Waffles and his soft spoken words, Misty and Ditsy the giggling twins and the military Woodsy. It was warm and safe here, his magic thrummed around him unknowingly, he never wanted to go back to how things were a few months ago.

Accidental magic is a wonderful thing, his magic thrummed with his desire for safety as it settled into the very foundation of Potter castle, it strengthened the wards, it changed certain rooms and caused Potter castle to come to life. His home was tied to him and would keep him safe from anyone who sought to harm its inhabitants. This however, went unnoticed to the room's inhabitants.

Rune looked up from where she was in her room, spider webs creating delicate curtains everywhere; she could feel her little jewel-egg claim this place as his own. She smiled knowing she was welcome; perhaps the human emotions that kept appearing within her were not such a bad thing?

The next day Harry finally received the Hawk from gringotts, it looked rather beat up but they didn't question it. They were all sat eating breakfast in the Great Hall; it was the first time Sirius had had a meal outside his bedroom so the mood was quite light.

The small Buzzard flew through the owl slot in the wall, flew down to the breakfast table, quickly nabbed some of Harry's food, dropped its letter and left. The letter was close to being covered in fruit juices from Harry's unfinished bowl so he quickly snatched it up and breathed a sigh of relief when he found it was clean. Smiling down at the thick envelope; he tore open the seal and pulled out a shrunk thick folder.

By this time Rune had had the elves clean the table, everyone was brimming with curiosity. Rune returned to his side, she noticed the latch that kept it closed had the potter crest on it and recommended for him to touch it.

Harry did so, and the next thing he knew the folder (Much like a certain chest)grew and weighed more than he expected, it landed with a loud 'thump' onto the table. It flicked open and landed on a page that seemed to be the contents page. Written down it read:

**Potter: **

Potter vaults and their holdings, pg 3

Potter properties, pg 17

Potter stocks/shares, pg 23

**Dalling:**

Dalling vaults and their holdings, pg 30

Dalling properties, pg 35

Dalling stocks/shares, pg 40

**Black:**

Black vaults and their holdings, pg 43

**Lupin:**

Lupin vaults and their holdings, pg 55

**Vitrius:**

Vitrius vaults and their holdings, pg 65

Vitrius properties, pg 76

Vitrius stocks/shares, pg 83

**Peverel:**

Peverel vaults and their holdings, pg 90

Peverel properties, pg 100

**Gryffindor:**

Gryffindor vaults and their holdings, pg 105

Gryffindor properties, pg 110

**Rikudo:**

?

Rune said, "I believe it best if we all gather at little magic's desk instead of the table, Ragnok seems to have had finally sent little magic the summary of all his money, properties and shares." She said as she hefted up the heavy folder for him with ease and they all travelled to his bedroom. They all gathered round as Harry opened it once more. They slowly went through it, Rune, Remus and Sirius explaining things to him as they went. It seemed his ancestors hoarded a lot of things away, his grandparents portraits joined in their discussion as well. They pointing things out that were unique, telling short family tales that made Harry feel at home. Remus and Sirius told him about what wasn't listed for the Black and Lupin; he couldn't receive those summaries in their entirety as they already had heads of the family.

He had 230,294,234 Galleons in total, not including the vast amount of precious gems and stones, ore and materials. He had a good amount of properties, from another castle, to manors, a chateau and one that stood out to him was one that he inherited from the Peverels. It seemed to be an extremely large Oast house that was warded tooth and nail. The Peverel crest also seemed to strike some kind of memory with Sirius and Remus but they couldn't remember what, a circle within a triangle and a line through the middle.

When Sirius and Remus saw the amount of money he had they guessed he was probably the richest young wizard in the United Kingdom, possibly rivalling the Malfoys, simply because he was gaining money from his investments from overseas whereas the Malfoys tended to only stay within England and the wizarding world which limited them.

What truly teased Harry's sense of adventure was that none of the goblins could gain acceptance into vault #-009. He wanted to know what it held and whether it was a treasure trove of information or simply more gold. He huffed slightly, he didn't care about the money, but Rune seemed absolutely chuffed and had already started plans on how to go about the information they had received about his stocks and shares. The Dalling's didn't seem to invest in anything other than the Nimbus Racing Broom Company; it was a smart one though, it was still bringing in money.

The Vitrius on the other hand tended to avoid Europe in general when investing, branching out through America and Asia. The annual profit he received however was phenomenal. His money just kept rising smoothly. But this didn't peak his interest, even though Rune seemed to be trying to get him excited again. It was both he and Remus that literally salivated over the lists of texts and spells, potion journals and lost magics; they couldn't believe there may actually be _more_ in the vaults, as not everything would have been written down. He promised Remus he could read them with him, and Sirius just couldn't believe Harry was the partial owner of a racing broom company, he could just imagine his pup being allowed the brooms prior to their release on the market. He couldn't wait to teach him how to fly! Well, as soon as he got better he could.

Harry's eyes were drawn to the loose document they had found at the back of the book, it had a list of what was in his 'fan' vault and the other minor vaults that mainly held gold and texts. One seemed to have a few eggs in status though, that seemed fun. He sighed as he thought of all the letters sent to him and that he had never received. Looking to Rune he asked, "I'm going to have to reply to all those aren't I?" She just smirked and nodded, sighing dramatically he knew that if he didn't people would just take him to be rude. "Would you be able to collect the first load from Gringotts?" She raised a brow and gave him a tiny look that made him feel like an idiot, of course she could this was obviously minor to her. He grimaced "Ok,"

"Pup? You gonna show me this surprise now?" Sirius asked eagerly.

Harry swallowed, his tails curled around him shyly, how would Sirius react to Kal? It wasn't too soon was it? Three days… Rune knew what he was to do and nodded encouragingly, she could handle it if anything happened.

"Well… I have this friend and he's called Kal and I wanted to know if you would like to meet him?" He asked shyly.

The seemed to make Sirius even happier, his face practically lit up at the prospect of meeting one of his pup's friends. He nodded happily, Remus smiled on at them, wanting to meet this mysterious friend as well.

Harry nodded slightly, "Right don't freak out ok? He's already in the room but you can't see him yet, he looks a bit different to us but he's my friend ok?" Sirius looked rather worried at the thought of some unseen person, but he wasn't reacting dramatically, just glancing around worriedly. Remus also looked a bit worried but he mainly kept an eye on Sirius. Harry nodded to Kal who was sat on his shoulder, Kal smiled and changed back to his original form, soon the taller than Harry Pokémon appeared.

He had his arms wrapped around Harry's waist from behind, one paw reaching up to rest on over his heart, his head looking over Harry's shoulder, he shifted his body so he faced sideways slightly and in a way sheltered Harry from both of the adults; Harry didn't recognise what Kal was doing for what it was.

"When are you going to tell him?" Rune asked.

Kal looked up from where he had been fondly watching over Harry as he slept, -What do you mean? - He asked confused.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, "When are you going to tell him that you wish to court him?" she said plainly.

Kal looked shocked for a moment and seemed to want to protest, but instead he looked away, scowling slightly –I'm not.-

Rune's face shifted into a slight frown, "You'll lose him before you even have chance to stake a claim. Do you know how difficult it can be to find a mate as compatible as you two are?" Kal seemed interested in what she said; he tilted his head in question. She shook her head slightly, "Depending on how powerful a demon is, the more mates they will need in order for their magic to feel its vessel is sufficiently protected. One day soon Harry's magic will decide it is time to find those compatible with him, those powerful enough to 'ground' him you could almost say, not just in personality.

If you do not make your intentions clear, the bond you two share will shift and settle, perhaps not the way you want it, but it will, and your chance will have lost before you even know it."

Kal looked troubled, -I can't… He's six, I may be a Pokémon but I'm not even close to evolution! How can I protect him…?-

Rune seemed to appraise him for a moment, "You remember the marriage contract the old fool set up for him?" Kal nodded, confused. "In the wizarding world it isn't strange to be promised to another by the age of four, especially among purebloods, sometimes they marry by thirteen to ensure the bloodlines join. Children never had a high survival rate." She explained.

-Four?! Thirteen? - Kal asked horrified, fearful for his Harry, was there some kind of disease that limited their numbers?

Rune shook her head, "They had to, the humans would always hunt them down and children were always the easiest target amongst them, at one point their numbers were so low they had to stick to their old ways to keep the numbers up. It hasn't changed, even since muggleborns began appearing. They fear the human blood in the muggleborns will curse them to lose their children, foolish as it is, it was a valid fear considering muggleborns had human relatives that were all too happy to kill off the evil 'demon spawn'. From how Harry's supposed relatives acted I don't blame them. In fact they see children as so precious because they're lucky if they can even have one, many are infertile and the only way they can have children is through a low chance potion that tends not to work.

However, courtships amongst demons are delicate things, their numbers are higher than wizards but much like wizards they have enemies amongst their own kind that would love to kill their offspring. They would need to approve and have their children find strong mates, strong enough to protect them when needed; sometimes courtships can go on for a long time especially if it begins when young. I had heard of a cat demon, who found her first suitor at four, her second at nine; they never married till they reached their twenties, quite late. Courtships for demons act much like wizarding contracts; except nothing is expected just that you protect the submissive to the best of your ability. You do not have to be afraid of not being able to protect him, you are doing an ample job so far, and in fact, you are doing a better job at caring for him emotionally than many I have seen. Plus, I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind going to your world to help you get stronger. It is simply a matter of survival." She finished.

Kal thought deeply for a minute, and then let out a breath he hadn't known he had held. Nodding more to himself than anyone else he turned to rune and asked –How do you gain a courtship?-

Rune smirked knowingly, she pulled out a blood red leather book, its title curled down the spine 'Demonic courtships, stages and mating'. Kal dove straight into it, desperate to make sure no one took Harry from him, but checking at times throughout the night to see if Harry was still asleep.

Rune left the room knowing things had gone well, she was glad she could secure her jewel-egg a trustworthy mate.

Harry thought he was just acting a bit shy, but Kal was actually attempting to ask for a formal courtship between him and Harry to Remus and Sirius, it might be dangerous but he knew if he wanted any claim to Harry in the future he would have to go through them now. If he did not ask now…' You'll lose him before you even have chance to stake a claim', Rune's words echoed in his mind. He needed to ask Harry as soon as possible, the only thing he needed first was their permission. He hadn't had Rune sneak more texts from the library on demon courtships for nothing.

He knew first impressions were very important for this part, -A pleasure to meet you both- Kal said, nodding his head in greeting to them both.

Both reacted differently, Remus growled seeing the sign of claim before anyone else, Sirius well… he stood up, his thin body vibrating with rage and his face carved into a snarl. He stiffly walked up to him and harshly gripped Kal's muzzle painfully tight. Kal didn't even flinch, this was supposed to happen.

He leaned in close and hissed "Get off _my _pup". Kal didn't move, simply looked into the frightening blue eyes steadily, his posture screaming 'no'. This was the danger of a proposal. You had to give proof to the parents that you were worthy of even _thinking_ of being a potential/future mate to a demon. He refused to be intimidated.

Sirius changed into Padfoot before anyone could have guessed. Kal had sensed the danger though; he took a step in front of Harry instinctively.

Viscous rows of teeth launched themselves at Kal, Sirius' teeth and claws coming much too close to Harry for everyone's taste, Kal picked up Harry and used Agility to move him out of range. But the scared Harry stood there like a deer in headlights and Kal couldn't move quick enough to not draw the large Grimm's attention back to where they were, by now Remus had managed to grab the Grimm but it charged forward out of his grip and leapt the short distance, still aiming for Kal. It was so close to Kal's neck when Harry cried and pushed Kal out of the way, the claws and teeth were headed straight for Harry because of this, but then Kal came out of nowhere with Agility once more and took the brunt of the damage. A loud yelp of "Lu!" was heard when the huge claws of the Grimm slashed across his muzzle and right eye, the sharp gleaming teeth coated in blood as they buried themselves in Kal's back and stomach.

"KAL!" Harry's scream was heard, his face whiter than ever, eyes blown wide in panic. He rushed to Kal's pained form, forgetting his fear of Sirius' attacks, he tried to pry open the Grimm's mouth. Tears of desperation leaked of the edge of his eyes as he tried to pry open the Grimm's locked jaw, still repeating Kal's name and telling him that he was so sorry. Padfoot whimpered at its pup's pain, but didn't release the flesh in his mouth; Harry still tried desperately even as Kal stood there in shock as his own life blood spilled into the jaws of a fearsome beast.

He couldn't see out of his right eye, blood was flowing from it and it _burned_, dribbling down his cheek and his neck. _His_ blood was beginning to pool on the furred floor, a steady stream provided more than enough to build its own puddle that seemed to be absorbed partially.

He could hear Harry and could still see the huge head of the Grimm, the lips pulled back and the teeth in his flesh, yet for some reason he couldn't move. A blur appeared in his left eye's vision as suddenly the Grimm teeth were wrenched out of his body, unknowingly causing more damage. Rune had reacted to what had occurred and had flung Sirius' body backwards Remus having to catch the huge canine. Kal fell to his knees, he felt very light-headed, his limbs weak and his vision blurred. Harry was desperately pleading with him to just hold on, as his tiny hands pressed into the large wound trying to stop the blood, his ears back and tails curled under him now wet with Kal's crimson blood.

'Why did this happen? Why did Sirius attack him?! He hasn't done anything, this is all my fault!' Harry cried out in his mind. The wound was huge on Kal's small body; he was bigger than Harry but nowhere near the size of a fully grown Grimm.

Every time Kal's heart beat Harry could feel his body pulse and more blood flow out. 'Why won't he say anything?' He pleaded in his mind, his loving Kal was simply on his knees staring at the hole in his body as though he couldn't believe it was there, and 'why should he?! It shouldn't even be there!' he cried in his mind, -Harry- a voice called him, -Don't worry Harry, I'll be fine- A shaken Kal promised. Harry cried out when he saw all the blood coming from Kal's eye, could he even see?! – Don't worry, this was my fault- he tried to make Harry understand, Harry ignored him, more focused on the fact that blood was spurting everywhere but Kal was well enough to talk.

"RUNE! RUNE PLEASE! DO SOMETHING!" He begged, the bleeding wouldn't stop, Harry felt sick, he felt his gums ache as he had grit them too hard in desperation, but then Rune was there, she pulled his hands away and soothed back his hair.

"Listen to me-" She pulled his hands back once more when he reached back out, "Listen to me little magic, remember what your gifts were?" He nodded desperately, she needed to hurry up with whatever she was saying and quickly, his Kal was still bleeding, "Your teeth have elongated little one, you need to bite him" she said seriously out of the blue, there was no sign of a joke in her voice.

"WHAT?! No that's just crazy! That's what got him into this me-" She cut off his yelling when she pressed a finger to his tooth and a strange celadon green venom coated it. "You need to bite him little one." She said calmly.

'Venomous healing' rung in his mind, not hesitating he pulled Kal to him, his weak body limp in his arms and said, "I'm so sorry Kal" before burying his fangs into Kal's neck aiming for an artery hoping to push his venom round quicker. He really hoped this worked even if it made him cringe slightly inside.

It felt strange… like something emptied from his teeth and they pulsed pushing the venom in further and forcing it along Kal's body, he pulled back feeling strangely weak, his teeth feeling hollow as he unconsciously licked the wound he had made on Kal's neck. A keening whimper escaping him.

At first it hadn't seemed to work, the blood still escaping and Kal fainting, but then, slowly, the blood congealed, forming a sticky barrier. Harry breathed a sob of relief, thank Merlin, oh dear God, thank Merlin. Rune tried to take Kal from his arms, but Harry protested greatly.

"Waffles!" Rune called and when the elf arrived he gasped in horror at the large pool of blood and the injured Kal. He saw the large Grimm held with a bloodied muzzle in the frozen arms of a werewolf, which seemed to be pale as a ghost as he looked at the Young Master. The Grimm was no better, cowering as it was. "Waffles, I will need any available potions to help regenerate blood, your emergency medical supplies and to help lift him onto the bed."

Waffles nodded worriedly, noticing his little master's desperation, he snapped his fingers and they were both appeared on the bed. He popped out and popped back with the emergency supplies and opened it, he handed her a potion that rid of infections and prevented them, he gave her a blood replenisher and a salve that helped promote cell regeneration. She nodded her head to the elf and motioned the frozen Remus over; he snapped out of his daze, placing a cowering Padfoot on the floor, and was at her side in a second. "I need you to use the separation spell on these potions, whilst I work on a web to keep his wounds closed." She said sternly. Her webs would be more reliable than human bandages.

Remus nodded unsure what she meant by web but trusting her, what Padfoot had done was inexcusable, Harry's friend Kal had made his intentions clear as to how he hoped things would turn out in the future, he had done so in a protective manner promising both he and Sirius that if they allowed he would happily stand his ground and defend his mate. He had done nothing wrong. He had even defended their cub from Sirius himself. They had a right to attack him but only in intimidation, he didn't know what had set Sirius off but he hoped he had a valid excuse; Sirius had almost hurt their pup. As he cast the spell, he looked at his cub's haunted face… Sirius better have a valid excuse or he may have caused a serious problem between him and Harry.

Harry's hands and body shook with relief and fear, the lingering fear of that his Kal was going to die; there had just been so much blood. He refused to look at the wound that should have been on him, his stomach roiled at the thought of the humongous puncture marks that had turned into gaping gouges. His hands shook as tears fell from his eyes in relief, his wet and heavy tails too thick with blood for him to look at, he could still feel the pulsing of his Kal's wounds on his hands.

'Sirius almost took Kal from me. He almost took my Kal.' He knew he wasn't even exaggerating. Much like many vampires Grimm's had anti-coagulants in their saliva to make sure their prey kept bleeding, and Kal would have, he would have bled till there was too little blood to bleed. He reached out a sticky red hand and traced the thick slashes on his friend's eye, "Rune…Hi-his eye- can, can he-?" He couldn't finish the sentence. His Kal's poppy red eye…

Rune looked up from where she was webbing Kal's wounds together, ensuring the salve stayed where it would ensure the best results. The sticky threads that came from her finger tips cut off as she finished the last placement. Gently pushing his hand out the way to see the damage, she used her other hand to shield his view as she gently lifted up the torn eye lid, only to place it back once she saw how there was a large amount from the front of his eye itself missing. She looked up apologetically to her highness, she was a demon not a healer, she looked to Remus and saw he shook with rage at the damage done to the small being that seemed to be a child itself. It had only been a proposal of future intentions, this had gone much too far. This could have been their cub; this canine being would receive his approval. He had put himself in the way of a potentially lethal wound for their cub, if that didn't show commitment he didn't know what did.

He knew they would have to go to St Mungo's hospital for something like this, but they would never treat a being they saw as an animal. Looking to his cub and shook his head stiffly, his hands fisted as he watched his little Cub cry in grief for his friends eye. He looked angrily over to the downed form of an animagus, he walked over and hauled the large body up onto his broad shoulder ignoring the whimper it gave, he gave his most sincere apologies to all three of them and took Sirius away from the damage he had caused. They needed to talk, and Kal needed to rest.

The door shut behind him as he left, and that moment he looked up at the afternoon sun and felt as though more than a few hours had passed.

Back in the room, Harry watched as Rune carefully placed thick sticky webbing over his friend's facial wounds. Kal had been given the potions and his breathing didn't seem as haggard as before, he could still feel a connection to his venom as it worked away at the damaged tissues, he knew it was still helping Kal heal.

He curled up next to his friend hoping that Kal would absorb his warmth because he felt very cold. Rune told him that Kal should be ok now; she scratched his ear as he continued to stare blankly at the webbing on his friends face. Rune sighed -as humanly as it was- her jewel-egg wouldn't even get washed up, she wished she could have gotten it to stop sooner; this could have been prevented if she hadn't been fearful of hurting the dog because he was so important to her little magic. Perhaps the human emotions were more of hindrance than anything else.

Rune stood at their bedside knowing that Kal had tried to go through the usual protocol for a proposal of courtship with a demon. If you had intentions in the future or at that time, of one day, mating with said demon then you had to let the parents know immediately. Demons were even more protective of their young than wizards so she had helped Kal research the appropriate introductions and procedure, Sirius and Remus may not have been demons themselves, but being the adoptees of one meant they had had to research allot about his kind. Not only that but Lupin being a werewolf gave him the perfect set of instincts, and Black was raised in a dark family where the rules to courtships were taught from an early age.

Things had gone perfectly, he had done the most approved of proposal, holding the one they intend to court from behind to show you would protect them when needed and would support them even if they didn't know it, his hand over little magics heart symbolising the trust and love he felt, shifting his body to show he would be the dominant in the relationship. He had greeted them politely and Remus had reacted perfectly. The parents would try to intimidate the potential mate by strength or words, what Sirius had done had seemed perfectly normal. Until he had attacked, almost harming his pup. He could have permanently harmed his own child; this would be greatly frowned upon even if anyone knew of Sirius' instability.

She watched as the emotions of guilt ran across her little jewel-eggs face, Kal would have to explain that what had happened was more than it seemed. Another human sigh almost escaped her as she looked at them both, her highness was clung to Kal's arm curling around him as though for warmth, she didn't allow it to appear however.

A flicker of anger boiled in her chest, she softly kissed Harry on the ears and told him to call a house elf if he needed anything, she didn't want to leave him alone because of what had just happened but she needed to find out if the mutt was even worth keeping. Rune looked on quietly at the scene the two friends made for just a moment longer, her eyes began gleam an ominous pink-red. The darkness in the room seemed to crawl around her form even in the light from the window … she stepped back into them, her eyes leaving an eerie glow in their wake.

Harry stayed where he was; his nerves and adrenaline had passed; now he just wanted Kal to wake up.

Harry watched blankly and the light from the window lessened. It seemed like an age had passed when he heard a change in Kal's breathing. He leant forward, sitting up; he delicately traced the soft fur of Kal's cheek with blood crusted fingers. "Kal?" He said fearfully. Kal shifted, a slight whimper was heard to Harry's ears, "Shhh, don't move Kal it will just hurt more" He said as soothingly as he could. His ears back he forced his stiff matted tails to move so he could sit properly.

-Harry?- Kal said as his one garnet red eye fluttered open, vibrant with pain.

"Yeah Kal, just me. Are you feeling ok? I mean- Anywhere else hurt I don't know about?" He questioned worriedly.

-No, I just feel quite weak… Harry? - He asked once more, swallowing heavily.

"Yeah?" He asked, knowing what he was going to ask.

-My eye…- His voice resonated through Harry's mind and tore his heart to pieces.

He didn't reply for a moment, but then nodded his head looking away. Kal was silent for a while but then expelled a breath, "Kal I'm so sorry!" Harry exclaimed tearfully.

-Don't. Harry this is in no way your fault. - Kal said strictly.

"But if I had of move-!" He tried to explain.

-No! Harry I should have spoken to you about what I had planned, this is partially my fault- He said looking Harry seriously in the eye.

Harry froze, he looked to Kal and waited, he would not jump to conclusions.

Kal seemed to be uncomfortable, he sighed, still keeping eye contact with Harry he explained –I tried to ask for a possible courtship in the future, I feel we are both still quite young to truly enter one, however I wished to get permission so when the time came I would be your first mate. -

Harry seemed confused; he leaned forward but instead decided to lie on his side, Kal having to turn his head to see him, he watched as uncertainty mixed with happiness flashed across Harry's features. "If you were my mate that means you'd stay with me forever wouldn't it?" Harry asked shyly.

Kal nodded not even hesitating, -Yes-

Harry leant up on his elbow so Kal could see him better, his hair falling into his right eye bashfully and his ears back. "Going in a courtship with someone means you love them, right?" He mumbled.

-Yes- Kal said softly, trying to show his sincerity of his feelings for Harry through his voice. He had been chosen by Arceus because he felt a connection to the child that was shown to him through visions, he had simply allowed that connection to grow, he could feel the potential in the bond they shared and wished to ensure he was with Harry in the future.

Harry's scales flecked red like fireworks, his tails flicking and his fingers twiddling with the bed covers, "Love as in when you feel warm and safe and happy with someone? Or when you can't see yourself without them?" Kal smiled happily and nodded, "Then I think I love you too" He said for the first time in his life. It was how he felt when he was with Kal, safe when curled up with him, happy even when he did silly things like growl at the butterflies in the courtyard, instead thinking that it was just one more thing that made Kal amazing. Scared, from the thought of him not being there, knowing how much from how when he almost lost him. He looked forward to simple moment, waking up every morning knowing he was protected, never alone; it filled up the small cracks in his being that hurt him from the inside out.

Kal smiled joyously, he weakly and painfully raised a paw and brushed away Harry's bangs, -Then you wouldn't mind entering a courtship with me? - His voice echoed happily.

Harry gently grabbed Kal's paw and gently rubbed the furry appendage, he hadn't read about this yet, he had mainly focused on school materials and Rune had recently started him in a few muggle subjects. "What's the first step in a courtship?" Harry asked curiously.

Kal nodded realising Harry didn't know much about them yet, -The first step is what I attempted today, I do not know if I was accepted though.- He said slightly sour. –However the very first step is based on first impressions, much like the rest of the courtship itself it is rather intricate. It is the proposal of courtship to the parents.

If the demon you intend to court does not have parents then you are to ask those that the demon has a paternal relationship with. There are many stances, many greetings, and the reactions you give throughout will be judged. At this stage the parents/guardians will attempt to intimidate the proposer, this is the first test to see if you feel enough for said demon to stand against opposition for them and stay by their side.

If the parents/guardians see you as potential mate for their young they will give their acknowledgement, if not then you will either be simply be turned away and asked not to return, or chased off physically.- Kal recited from memory the text he practically had memorised.

Harry swallowed, it didn't sound too bad but something bothered him "Is that what Sirius did? What if I want to enter a courtship with you, this hardly seems fair?!" He said gesturing to Kal's wounds.

Kal grinned at Harry's thoughts on the matter, but soon returned to being serious –No, no acknowledgement or refusal was given, at first everything seemed to go well, small amounts of aggression are accepted as they help to analyse a person's intentions… Sirius though…-, He didn't finish, using his other paw to delicately feel the intricate web on his face. –I don't regret it though, the only thing I regret is not being able to pull you out of the way sooner, you should have not had to experience that. - He said, angry at himself.

"It wasn't your fault, don't even think that." Harry ordered, he pulled Kal's paw close and rubbed his cheek against it, nuzzling him in comfort. "Why did… why did Sirius do this then?" he asked unsure.

Kal shook his head slowly but then they heard Rune's voice, "I believe I may be able to answer that." They both looked over to Rune who stepped from the shadows. The dark look on her face sent a pulse of uncertainty to go through Kal and Harry. Harry waited anxiously for her explanation, "The Grimm has been severely ill informed when it comes to demonic rituals. From what I could understood past his whimpers, when his parents found that his younger brother had more talent for the dark arts, they neglected Sirius' lessons severely. It seems Sirius misunderstood the position Kal took as to one of an adult demons, a claim of ownership over their mate.

He thought that the friend you were introducing, had claimed you already without permission, and posed a great threat to you. The stance he mistook it for, resembled one that made it clear he thought Sirius was a danger to you and he was threatening to take you away. This he reacted to, he tried to attack him in order to make him submit, that way there would be no fear of him taking his pup away from him." She said.

Harry was greatly conflicted over this, his godfather had not done what he'd done with malicious intentions, and yet it doesn't change the fact that he had taken Kal's eye. Kal watched as his sweet Harry went through turmoil as to what to think. What he had said was true. He didn't regret it. He could wear his scar proudly knowing he had gained it for Harry, though he could not deny the bitterness that entered him at the thought of the man. He knew it was not entirely his fault but it was ridiculous to expect anyone to not feel a sense of _dislike_ to someone that made them lose their eye.

Truly Kal should have felt a sense of loathing to a man that had caused him such a loss, and yet he being of the calm nature took a moment to rationalise his thoughts and feelings, supporting them with the techniques of occlumency he had learned with Harry and he realised that the loss was not as great as it could have been. It could have been Harry. Whilst it should have served to make him feel even more hatred, it instead filled him with great relief and pride. He had protected his Harry! A smile broke out on his face, which confused both Harry and Rune; although he would not be allowing Harry near Sirius on his own any time soon, he knew he would never make Harry choose.

-Harry, it's ok. - Kal said smiling reassuringly.

"What? It's ok?! Of course it's not ok Kal he-" Harry spluttered

-Harry. It's ok, I may have lost my eye but I did it protecting you, I could not be any prouder! - Kal said truthfully.

Harry felt his blush return full force, a warm burst of both happiness and embarrassment appearing inside of him. The sticky blood was beginning to get annoying now though, causing little flakes of dried blood to fall off of him. He nuzzled into Kal's paw once more, hiding behind his hair; he flicked his tail in annoyance once he saw Rune smirk at his embarrassment. "Thank you…" He whispered quietly; more grateful than he could imagine he looked into Kal's poppy red eye and smiled in both happiness and sadness. He needed to become stronger so the next time he would not be so useless, he could have done something to have saved Kal's eye, Kal protecting him made him enormously happy, but also guilty. As though there was something he should have done.

"Shall I tell the canines that they do not need to leave? I believe that is what I heard before I left, your godfather saying he was 'too dangerous to be around our pup' to the wolf." Rune inputted.

Harry panicked, twirling around he nodded his head frantically "Please!" he pleaded.

Rune smiled ever so slightly, "Of course your highness" she said in an almost teasing tone, before disappearing once more.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief; Rune would handle his god fathers, as he had no intentions of leaving Kal's side.

-You need to get washed up Harry. - Kal reminded him. Harry shook his head stubbornly a small frown on his face as he tried to ignore the discomfort of dried blood. Kal laughed weakly, wincing slightly in pain and shushing Harry when he fretted. –If you are so adamant that you are not leaving, then at least call a house elf to bring you in a bath tub, that way you'll still be in here with me but you can also help clean me up?- That won Harry over, he'd be able to help Kal out this way as well.

So the next half an hour or so Harry spent cleaning Kal up, careful of the webbing and his wounds he washed Kal's fur clean of all the blood. Proud of his work, he decided he might as well clean himself up and he had to spend ages cleaning his tails and under his claws, his tails were knotted so he had to brush it all out which was quite painful but Kal kept him distracted by talking. By the time he was done and had shaken all of the water off his tails were fluffy and soft once more. Knowing how good it felt to be petted, he crawled up to Kal after Taffy had cleaned up the bathing supplies, he spent ample time simply scratching his friend and massaging him till he was a puddle of goo. His small fingers ached but a great sense of achievement reached him when he realised he had helped distract Kal from the pain.

Kal hummed as he received another ear scratch, but they both stopped when their stomachs rumbled. Kal chuckled slightly; - I guess we did miss lunch didn't we? - He asked. It was a bit late now and closer to dinner but Harry was determined to spoil Kal rotten and had the elves bring them some food, something that was easy to eat and to bring a pain killing potion for his Kal. He smiled happily to Kal; this time he was going to take care of Kal instead.

The elves brought up some kind of delicious smelling thick soup with a strange chicken dish that seemed to melt in their mouths. Harry fed Kal carefully, small bites and frequent making sure he had eaten first. They spent much of the day just like that, Harry not leaving Kal's side and simply wanting to keep his friend's mind off of everything. Harry happily curled up with the injured Kal and they spent a long time just enjoying each other's company in silence.

-Don't let this come between you two Harry… You've waited a long time to have him back; don't turn him away because of what happened- Kal said softly.

"Don't. Don't you try to make me brush this off as though it doesn't matter- Harry said, angry tears appearing in his dulled green eyes, his good mood vanished.

-Harry I've told you- He was interrupted by Harry flinging himself off the bed.

"Stop it! That doesn't make it any better! …Your eye… It's your Merlin for damned eye Kal."He said in tears.

-Don't you think I know that Harry? - Kal said with a slight frown, -I chose to do this Harry, I chose to ask for courtship, I chose to put myself in the path of the Grimm, I chose to get past this and not allow it to hurt you. Don't demean me in saying that I have no will of my own. - He said pained.

Harry was silent for a moment, until guilt built back up in him and he crawled slowly up to Kal, his ears back and tails between his legs. He crawled till he was close enough to touch Kal, but didn't, instead choosing to bare his neck and yip from his throat in apology. For the past few weeks his demonic inheritance had been causing him to act a little more canine, strangely enough.

Kal looked sad for a moment before urging Harry closer, -There was no need to apologise like that Harry, I wasn't that angry. It's just you need to remember that this is as much my fault as anyone else's. Plus I have power over aura which means with enough training I will be able to see even without my eye.- he said reassuringly, -That's another reason why I am ok with this, my kind are known for the fact that we do not need out eyes to 'see'- He said knowing this would peak Harry's interest.

And it definitely did, Harry curled up next to him, nuzzling Kal's shoulder, he looked up expectantly at Kal and received a soft chuckle. Kal began the tale of his ancestor, a Lucario that was befriended by a human named Sir Aaron, and all about the tree of beginning. He spoke of how this human was able to tutor his ancestor in the powers of aura.

Throughout it all Harry listened avidly, he couldn't believe his Kal had the power to see in such a way and would one day learn a move that was his ancestors' signature. His Kal was amazing. Harry's grandparents looked on with soft eyes, there had been much drama today and a great loss had occurred but the children had managed to recover swiftly, just as children did. Dorea smile to Charlus as they joined in the conversation, re-telling stories for the two children and soon enough both of them had fallen asleep after the tale about three brothers meeting death and him giving them items of power. The people in the portrait watched on happily, it was truly beautiful to have the castle filled with the energy of children once more.

Rune came back in the room but stayed quiet when she saw the two were sleeping, she spoke quietly to the portrait, who happily informed her of when they dozed off. She nodded to the portrait and tucked them both in, leaving them she blew out the candles and pulled over the curtain, she would have to go tell the canines that they couldn't speak yet as they had fallen asleep.

The next day Harry woke up first and grabbed Vix to cuddle with; he waited for Kal to wake up patiently and when he did, worriedly asked how he was feeling that morning.

-Surprisingly well actually- Kal had said confused.

Harry smiled, he could still feel his venom inside of Kal, healing him even now, "It's my venom!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Kal looked a little confused but then nodded, it made sense, he himself had a high recovery rate but with the additional potions and Harry's venom should make it so he recovered swiftly. He happily told Harry this and it lifted their moods greatly, however they had to face the reality of what was to come when Rune came in. She brought them their breakfast, which was delicious as usual, and after they had finished (well after Harry had finished feeding Kal) she brought their attention to the fact she needed to check on Kal's wounds and put on fresh webbing.

Harry crawled over to her side, taking Vix with him, nervous of what state things would be in but he wouldn't look away this time though.

Kal stayed perfectly still as Rune unravelled the webbing expertly. As the threads came away, fresh red scar tissue had coated Kal's wounds, in some places there were almost fully healed scabs but there was no sign of infection and in fact he was healing much quicker than any expected. "Quite impressive." Rune commented. Harry was impressed as well, he hadn't expected it to heal this quickly, even he hadn't healed this quickly back at the Dursley's. "I would say you only need a day or so more bed rest, you could be up and about today but you need to ensure the new tissue won't be damaged. This is most likely a combination of the salve I placed on you, and Harry's venom, quite a wondrous gift actually. You won't even need fresh webbing." She explained.

She took the webbing off his eye, it too had raw red scar tissue but what made Harry's stomach swirl was the fact Kal's eye had healed together, shutting it off forever. Rune delicately ran her fingers over the new tissue, checking for any infection or anything that may have healed wrong, she finally asked "Does what is left pain you?"

-No, however I feel as though it has healed, not all of it, but what was left won't need to be taken out. - Kal said. – I feel quite well really.-

Something didn't make sense to Harry, "Why isn't it going away though?" Harry asked. When Rune lifted an eyebrow in question, he elaborated "Why can I still feel my venom in him?" Rune and Kal seemed to freeze.

"You feel your venom inside him?" Rune asked just to make sure.

"Yes, I just said that." Harry said confused.

-How does it feel to you? - Kal asked, slightly worried.

"Like…" Harry concentrated, he examined the strange connection he felt with Kal and finally spoke, "As though I can feel a piece of me running through Kal's very veins, as though even if I turned my back I'd still know where he is, I also feel this strange emptiness as though I'm missing something." He explained. Both Kal and Rune's thoughts were confirmed. "Why? Do you know something?"

Rune nodded after Kal looked to her in worry, "Little magic it seems your venom is acting in a way differently than it is meant to, instead of simply healing him, it is acting and binding itself with Kal's very being as we speak because you have chosen him to be your mate." She explained patiently.

"What? But I didn't even know Kal wanted to court me till last night." Harry asked slightly worried, he didn't know what being a mate entailed.

"I had heard of this happen before, it is very rare, but at times demons are gifted a dominant that 'fulfils' them in a way. This dominant is called 'Dominatur dedita'. The technicalities are difficult to explain but it means that the dominant is completely and utterly devoted to their mate in every way, they will never look at another the way they do their mate, they will use everything they are to protect their mate if need be.

From what you have explained, it seems that your magic sensed that Kal is your dominant, a dominant that is yours and only ever will be yours; it enforced your venom with your bond and has made it so you had claimed Kal as yours, in order to ensure no one could take him from you. You two have already entered your courtship and it is by magics will that you are to be bound to each other, not even the canines could come between your bonds, little magic's creatures have decided that Kal is to be his first dominant mate. You are both the closest thing to soul mates that has ever been seen, it is the only reason why you could ever feel Kal in such a way without having received permission from the canines." She explained almost happily.

Kal felt a burst of happiness, even Harry's magic wished for them to be together. Harry on the other hand was worried; he didn't know what most of this meant. Kal seemed to sense his anxiety and smiled calmly at him, -There are books in the library, don't worry, courtships are slow building and the second step is simply getting to know someone as well as you know yourself.- He explained.

Harry calmed at this, he smiled happily and finally realised that he and Kal really were going to be together forever, in his mind he rejoiced. He would never be alone again. He just had to deal with Sirius and Remus now.

"We will need to find the perfect courtship rings" Rune said, a strange excitement building in her at the thought of helping Harry with his courtship.

"Rings?" Harry asked confused.

-I'd much prefer a collar or something to cover my eye; I cannot wear rings- Kal said reasonably.

"A collar?" Harry said, slightly appalled, why would Kal want to wear a collar like a dog?

"A collar or something that acts as an emblem is to symbolise to others that you are currently in a courtship little magic, it is to ensure nobody comes and ruins the process, as courtships are sacred and it is illegal to try and sabotage them. You are the submissive in this relationship, so you will have to wear something that represents Kal and him to represent you. However as a submissive you will be able to have more mates so often what you choose will have more than one representation, one for each of your mates, dominants only have a representation of their submissive." Rune explained patiently.

-Black leather with an opal as its main feature, small nephrite jade embellishments- Kal said his thoughts out loud as he pleasantly thought of what he wanted to wear.

What truly peaked his attention and made a possessive part of him extremely happy was when Harry said, "Dark red leather with a sardonyx pyramid attached... What? If Kal has to wear a collar or some kind of mark then so will I." He said embarrassed as Rune raised an eyebrow at him and Kal sent him a beaming smile that had him smile back just as happily.

Rune gave them both a quirk of the lips, "I believe we should tell the canines the good news then?" she asked.

Harry froze, Kal looked unsure. "I'll do it. But Sirius… he's not allowed near Kal till I know he won't attack him." He said sternly.

Kal looked to Rune and spoke in only her mind –Do not leave him there on his own; the other wolf may not be able to control him if he shifts. - He said. Rune did her usual eyebrow lift and gave him a look like 'Do you really need to tell me that?' but she nodded anyway.

"Then we best go, Kal can get some more rest during this time and then we can both head to the library to do some more research on courtships and your inheritances. It is something we have greatly neglected, and we need to read the texts about your Being of Key inheritance." Rune said simply. "We also need to get you started on the batch of mail I collected." She said, smirking when she heard Harry's groan. She walked to the door and looked back to see Harry hesitate at Kal's bed side.

-I'll be fine Harry, just go on, you saw how much I had healed. - Kal urged.

Harry looked unsure still, but he knew he couldn't leave these things even if he wanted to stay with Kal; he lifted himself next to Kal again and gave Kal a soft kiss on the uninjured cheek, tucking Vix in beside him. "I'll try and be back soon ok?" he said tenderly. Kal smiled warmly at him and nodded, Harry lit up and ran off to Rune's side.

After they left, Kal lifted a paw to the cheek Harry had kissed, a goofy smile on his face as he realised he need not worry about anyone taking Harry from him.

Outside the room, Harry and Rune were walking the halls of the apartments, Harry pulled to a stop however. "Rune?" he questioned quietly. She tilted her head in question. "Will you help me get stronger?" he mumbled.

Rune knew what he was talking about but needed more details, "Stronger? Little magic?" she inquired.

Harry sighed and nodded, looking down, his ears and tails dropped. The tingling sound of bells that usually accompanied him turned to dull rolls from the tiny balls inside their silver shell. "I should have been able to have done something. All the time I've been here I've been learning things I can't even use without a wand. I have gifts I have neglected, the only thing I have even tried is occlumency, if I had done more exercise and had become faster I would have been able to dodge Sirius and Kal would be ok. I just… I need your help." He said seriously. His tiny form vibrating with rage at his weakness, he had never backed down with the Dursleys, he had never stood there like a fool as he had done before. No matter how much it hurt he would always push on, yet here he has become lazy, only reading simple texts on the Hogwarts curriculum, leaving things until the last minute, playing instead of working.

"Harry" Rune said sternly. Harry's head snapped up, it was very rare for Rune to use his name to address him. "Stop with those thoughts. This was in no way your fault." She ordered. Normally she would not do this, but if the only way to get her stubborn little brother to listen was to be strict, then she would be so.

"But if I had been doing something useful, instead of playing around like some kind of-" he murmured angrily.

"Like a child." Rune cut in, drawing Harry away from his guilty thoughts. She got down to her knees, once more surprising Harry, she held his face tenderly in her deadly yet soft hands, "It is what you are Harry, a child. You are having your childhood and making sure no one can take it from you, have you not had fun?" Harry looked into her golden eyes and ashamedly nodded his head. "It is what you are _meant_ to do little magic. You are a child. You are supposed to play like one, spend time as one, no one had any right to try and take that from you."

Running a hand through his hair she pulled him close, "No one is to ask more of you Harry. You are six. You have suffered enough, pushing past adversity makes you stronger and in so many ways you are so very strong, but those like you who care so much never see just how strong they are. If you wish to be strong to help protect those you love then I will help. But remember jewel-egg you have to live as a child not just a warrior, so if I help you, you have to promise me you will live your childhood as well." She spoke as she ran her hands through his hair.

Harry wrapped his small arms round her, gripping her pristine black suit tight enough to crinkle he buried his face into her shoulder, "I just don't want to see him hurt again…" he whispered his voice wavering, holding back his tears he sniffled.

"Then promise me."

"I promise." Harry said honestly, nodding his head against her shoulder.

"Good." She said simply as she lifted him up and set him on her hip; "because if you grow up too fast I won't be able to do this anymore" she said her face blank.

Her face didn't match her words and in the process made Harry giggle, knowing she had said it to cheer him up. "I'll try not to" he said trying to keep a straight face.

Rune had begun walking once more when she replied "See to it that you do." Once more prompting tiny giggles from Harry, he leant his head against her shoulder when she spoke once more, "I believe we have avoided our visit to the canines long enough, no?"

Harry took a deep breath and nodded sternly, his tiny wings ruffled slightly. Rune approached the door that lead to Remus and Sirius' room and Harry gathered his courage. Though Rune did notice he didn't ask to be put down, which secretly made her very happy, to know he took comfort from her presence made her extremely pleased.

As they walked in and Remus stood from where he sat reading a book, he placed it on the small table next to the cream arm chair he was sat in, standing up he walked up to Harry and placed a kiss on his brow making Harry relax a bit. "Pup…" a quiet hesitant voice said to his right. Harry's breath caught, he was still upset with Sirius but he reminded himself that _it was not his fault_. Turning his head to face Sirius' bed, he swallowed at how ill he looked, his eyes were sore and red as though he had cried too much, his form hunched in insecurity. A tight ball of sadness appeared in Harry's chest and as soon as Rune placed him on the ground he walked over to the haggard man and allowed him to pull him into a hug. Once more Sirius had devolved into apologies and tears, and Harry even with his tiny form tried to support him as he caved in on himself. In the end Sirius fell to his knees in sobs and Harry wasn't far of so he had to talk now before he was too upset to be able to.

"Sirius? It's ok, I know you were just trying to protect me, please calm down." His small voice wavered. Sirius seemed to breath in large gulps of breaths as he pulled Harry even closer, burying his face in Harry's soft hair. Once under control of his tears he pulled back and looked Harry over desperately, as though to make sure Harry was ok, he looked his pup in the eyes and once more almost lost control of his own sobs as he looked into those large emerald pools.

Remus came over and had them sit on the bed, he sat on Harry's right and Sirius sat on Harry's left, Harry pulled Sirius' larger hand into his lap and threaded his small fingers with Sirius'. He looked up at Sirius once more and the sincerity on his pup's face almost made Sirius whimper. "Pup I'm so sorry." Sirius whispered once more.

Harry nodded his head, looking down he brought Sirius' hand closer to his face and nuzzled it comfortingly, "I know. Kal said it's ok, really I think he should be angrier but that's what makes him amazing" he said with a soft smile that made Sirius feel ashamed, Harry took a breath and closed his eyes "he should be angrier." Opening his eyes he glared into Sirius' "Sirius. You need to promise me this will never happen again, I know you were trying to protect me but you can't be a reckless Gryffindor, you are my godfather and if I were in trouble I would hate to know you rushed in and put yourself in danger without a plan…

Kal lost his right eye yesterday Sirius, he is mine and you hurt him greatly, I love you Sirius I truly do but please… please don't put me in the position where I may one day have to choose between you both." He pleaded desperately.

Sirius whimpered and pulled Harry close "I promise pup, I swear, I am so sorry, so so sorry-" he started.

Harry pushed back, "I know you're sorry Sirius, but I'm not the one you need to apologise to now. You need to tell Kal your answer to his proposal even if it won't change the fact he is mine now." Harry finished.

Remus seemed confused, "Yours cub? What do you mean? Do you want us to let him court you?"

Looking Sirius steadily in the eye but addressing Remus he replied "Kal is my Dominatur Dedita, when I used one of my gifts of venomous healing, my magic decided that it would claim him as mine to ensure no one could take him from me." He said.

Remus seemed to choke and Sirius seemed to bristle but took a breath and asked as calmly as he could, "What does that mean?"

Harry smiled happily at him which seemed to make Sirius relax slightly but Remus answered for Harry once he knew Sirius would stay calm, "A Dominatur Dedita is basically someone practically made for you, they are a dominant willing to lay down their very being to protect their submissive, as we saw when he sacrificed his eye for Harry…" He finished quietly.

Sirius went even paler, "I… Oh god…" He didn't know what to say and he knew if he kept it up the apologies simply wouldn't be enough.

"That's why he's willing to get past this Sirius" Harry said calling back his attention, "He says he is simply proud that he was able to protect me… and then he told me an amazing story of how his kind are able to see without their eyes anyway" he finished.

Remus asked still a bit confused, "What exactly _is_ he Harry? Is he a demon?"

Harry shook his head turning to Remus "Kal is a gift to me from a God named Arceus. He is of a kind called Pokémon; they are powerful beings that populate their world in as much variety as animals do ours. Kal is of a species called Riolu, the emanation Pokémon." Harry babbled happily, "He's amazing, we know he has two powerful techniques so far one called Agility that makes him faster and another called Vacuum Wave, he used it to completely beat Vernon up and knocked him out in one hit!" He continued.

Remus placed a finger to his lips chuckling, "He has our approval." Harry froze and looked at him astonished, Remus looked to Sirius who was smiling softly at Harry's excitement, "Don't we Sirius?" he inquired.

Sirius looked to Remus then to Harry and nodded, "Yes."

Harry positively beamed up at them both, "We have to go tell him!" he exclaimed in joy.

Rune took this moment to input, "I'm sorry little magic but I believe Kal may be asleep and you have business to attend to, you have letters to reply to and mail to sort out, we also cannot neglect your studies as training begins tomorrow. Today will be the only day you will have long enough to research your kind, and all about courtships." She listed, and added extra to entice him "Plus isn't there a certain potion master you have been meaning to message? I also believe you had a gift for blitz, who you have not yet introduced and a guest seems to have settled in the stables with him, strangely enough."

Harry was slightly let down at not being able to tell Kal yet, but he could not believe he had so much to do! He had neglected a lot of things, so much for having a good memory. Harry hadn't noticed it but at the mention of a potion master, Sirius had almost snarled the derogatory childhood name the marauders had given him, but before he could he was cut off by a sharp look from Remus which caused him to catch his anger before it left him. He had to remind himself that if it was the person he thought it was, then Lilly would have most likely told Harry about Sniv-Snape. He took a deep breath and nodded to Remus who smiled at him in pride, it caused a curl of warmth to enter Sirius and he had to hide a doggy grin.

Harry let out a puff of breath, "I better get to it then!" He said hopping off the bed, "We'll have to tell Kal later ok?" Harry asked as he turned to Sirius and Remus.

They both smiled to him as he left and when the door shut Remus pulled Sirius in for a hug, "You did good Padfoot, extremely well" he praised.

Sirius looked at him worriedly, "what if I-"

"Don't start this again Sirius. I have already explained to you once that you promised to not leave us, and that you would only hurt Harry more by leaving than you ever would staying. He's waited a long time for this Padfoot. You know what Rune told you last night, do you really want him to cry even more for you Sirius?" He asked sternly.

Sirius was quiet as he shook his head adamantly and tears built up, "I just…" he whispered.

"I know Sirius, I know. You're scared, a mistake was made but it won't happen again, now we just need to keep working on getting you better and then you can make it up to him, no?" He said softly.

Sirius nodded his head and his mouth frowned as he buried his face in Remus' neck. "Definitely" He said strongly.

Remus just stroked his long curly hair and revelled in the feeling of having his mate back in his arms, knowing Sirius always had a way of keeping his word. He smiled down at the sculpted features that were no longer hidden by grime and facial hair, the curled locks that fell into beautiful blue eyes. He knew looking into those very same eyes that Sirius would be better in no time, if he had his way.

* * *

**A.N - There we go! New chapter, a bit longer than the others! **

**I'm just putting this out there, I love the constructive criticism because it has helped me greatly, but the readers who I reply to have to know I am writing this story as I go, I cannot guarantee what will happen as I very may well scrap one idea and start a new one.**

**For the pairing ideas thank you so much! It's good to have reminders from the ideas about boys I haven't though of and so it has helped. I cannot see myself writing about Harry having 6-7 mates, simply because 1 or 2 may very well fall into the background and that's just cruel.**

**(Also this story is mine, and so things will happen as ****_I_**** want them to, if you propose an idea and I fall in love with it then I will give you full credit for it. However that does not mean every idea written in a review will be incorporated, I'm sorry.)**

**I am not too keen on filling up a story with large as I am now, but this won't happen often hopefully, maybe to just reply to guest reviews or to give some sort of extra information. To ****Seraphinus**** more pokémon will be due, when? That's a secret *Grin*. To ****Tolemic**** I apologise this chapter was longer than I expected so I could not fit him in, but I hope you pick up on who the 'guest' is. To those wondering about ****Mpreg**** I am honestly not sure, I personally don't think having kids around would suit an adventure fiction, but who knows what may happen? To ****One Hopeful Reqs**** I honestly don't think Adamai or Yugo would be fit to be one of Harry's dominants, if I did a crossover with Wakfu, I think they would end up more friends than anything else. I also don't think I would do credit to the story for its fans as I never got past episode 10, I apologise to those who love this series but it simply stayed too repetitive for me, I don't know enough about it to do it justice for the fans.**

**About Lemons****They will not appear any time soon! He is a CHILD. At the moment all that will happen will be fuzzy little kiddy love which I think is adorable. There WILL be lemons in the future however. If it turns out I write too graphic I may have to put this on AO3 so those that want to read those scenes can do!**

**(I seem to type too fast for fanfiction and as such when I put up they seem to miss words/letters, previously I tried to tell my followers that I have put up a new story that isn't really a story but all the extras/things that don't fit/one shots that I could not fit in. The old chapter 7 is in there now.) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N - I apologise for being slightly late, reviewing all this and trying to correct any mistakes has taken ages as I have been busy with exams. I am sorry if this seems rushed, I am trying to get past all the trivialities as I really don't want this fiction to be all about say politics of the wizarding world etc. I want to get on with the adventures and for some reason this has just taken me a long time to get through. Hopefully Harry will be on his first adventure in around 1 and 1/2 chapters, I will use chapter ten to mainly fill any details I have missed out etc.**

**There is a poll up on my profile!**** Please vote! It will be up until perhaps the 12/13th chapter, it is to help me choose Harry's 2nd mate, and yes it will be a Pokémon. This is because it allows me to structure the character's personality as I like, whilst tying into his first out of his world experience, I also like how many of them could be humanised. However this is not guaranteed!**

* * *

Harry was surrounded by fluffy white clouds. When Harry had first entered the library, he could tell something was different; it was just so much lighter than before. It changed the once dark and cosy room to one that was more open and fresh.

As it turns out, whilst Harry had been secluded away with Sirius and Remus - and yesterday with Kal - the castle had undergone some changes.

The library now had a large open doorway, big enough you could fit a giant through it, that lead to a strange observatory. As you walked into the cavernous room your breath simply left you… There was no way to tell where the walls were through sight. All that surrounded him were the vast skies that should be outside. It was as if being within the sky itself; the clouds seemed so real and when you reached out it was as though you could feel the cool vapour run across your skin… But then the illusion would leave as soon as you felt the solid wall that was camouflaged perfectly behind.

The floors were white, fluffy furry white carpet that spread across the vast floors of the room with no separation. Right in the centre of the room was a huge mound of cushions, all white and of the same material as the carpet, it almost seemed as though the fur was alive. Warm and soft, filled with life.

That's where Harry was now. He had managed to climb to the top of the big stack of pillows and was lay on his stomach, kicking his small feet as he read a book held out in front of him. His ears flicked at each interesting point, and his tails wagged contently, even stretching his wings now and then.

He had already read about courtships and each of the stages over an hour ago. When simplified there were around ten:

First was asking the permission of the parents; Secondly, was to wear the courtship emblems; Third was getting to know one another to see if you were compatible; Fourth was the exchanging of scents to ward away interested suitors of the dominant; Fifth was presenting the submissive with gifts (usually, this was to show their talents, to show that they were able to provide for their possible mate); Sixth was a Display, this was usually of strength, this would show that they would be able to defend their submissive; Seventh was going out on a few dates with a chaperone, this usually lead to stage eight where the courting pair would exchange a kiss, this would establish that the dominant was accepted as a mate; Ninth was the mating itself, and lastly was the exchange of mating bites.

Stage eight had caused Harry to blush furiously, whilst at the same time feeling grossed out; he had seen his aunt and uncle kiss and really hoped it wasn't like _that_.

He honestly didn't know what stage nine meant because Rune threatened to take away all the chocolate in the castle if he read that section. When he had asked why, she had replied sternly with "You'll find out when you're older."

It taunted him, it really did. He desperately wanted to know what it entailed, but Rune had called Woodsy and almost ordered him to get rid of all his and Kal's beloved chocolate, he had caught her in time though, and promised not to peek. It didn't stop him from pouting though.

He was finally reading up on his demonic inheritance now, the only reason he had gotten any reading done was because he had given up replying to his fan mail, it had been r_eally_ boring and some of the letters had been _really_ creepy. Rune had waltzed in to find him trying to balance perfectly on the top of his chair; he had almost done it too! It was almost perfected…

It was quite a funny thing to walk into though Rune didn't show it, balancing on the back of his chair, his tails out stiffly for balance, his nose scrunched up and his ears back in concentration.

He had failed though, as he had fallen backwards and would have most likely hurt himself if Rune hadn't caught him. That was how he found himself in this strange room safely surrounded by pillows, Rune leaving to do what she did when not with him, though she had warned him not to that again.

It was fascinating, learning things about himself he didn't know yet. His fox demon heritage was classed as 'dark' by the ministry; but really the ministry classification system just didn't make sense to him, so he ignored it.

From what he had learned his kind were actually called 'Kitsune', they were said to originate from Japan, and were known for their agility, heightened senses and abilities of camouflage. They were often short of stature, the submissives even more so; however some dominants have grown to be quite tall. An example of this was Kurama the nine tailed fox, who was a part of this 'court' that the author mentioned, he hadn't read about that yet though so he didn't know what to think. There was a theory of it being the large amount of magic within Kurama's body, but really that was just speculation.

It even gave him some information as to why he was a submissive and how it came about. In many cases submissives are born that way, just the same as dominants; however those that have had a traumatic childhood, cannot accept this part of themselves, or do not feel fulfilled can actually ask magic to change their status, this can cause them to change from dominant to submissive or vice versa.

It hadn't gone into much detail on this but mentioned it was possible. Though it did say that being submissive or dominant is not determined by gender either, females can be as just dominant as males, just as males can be just as submissive as the females.

Submissives are known for their large amounts of magic, the more magic you have, equates to how many mates you will gain. This is because submissives have so much magic, that it tends to act without their will. This can be very dangerous as there have been many cases of an unmated submissive demon's magic acting out without their agreement, severely injuring others. Having mates stops this from occurring.

When he read this Harry was extremely worried, but he knew he should be ok as he now had Kal and knew Kal would help him.

It went on to explain why dominants did this. A submissive's dominants act as channels for the excess magic, this was considered an honour in the demonic culture, as you are able to be a vessel to something greater than you. It turned out there were many cases and tales that said being a bonded dominant granted them gifts from their 'center', their submissive.

These gifts are said to be decided by what type of demon you are bonded to, for foxes it is recorded that dominants received increased luck, more patience and even becoming more adaptable in difficult situations. But truly it came down to what the submissive was like that decided what gifts a dominant may receive, usually in return for 'grounding' their magic the gifts will 'ground' the dominants in a similar way. Usually this was through their personalities instead however, often helping dominants to relax or enjoy themselves more.

Foxes are extremely loyal to their mates, but are known for their almost manipulative personalities, known to be both outgoing and very flattering, or very withdrawn and quiet observers. They can be extremely adaptable and are known to be a jack of all trades, having dabbled in anything that peaks their fancy, their businesses vary to include all arts of magic. They can often be very flighty and airy but can also be very persistent and patient. It also seems to be a rule amongst demons to never try and swindle a fox as they have a tendency of turning it all back around on _you_.

All in all they seem to be known for their intelligence, wisdom, cunning, luck and mischief. It gave Harry a thrill of pride knowing he was a part of something, knowing he wasn't alone in his heritage.

Two things that worried him was that when described the foxes were only ever mentioned to have one tail… Rune had said something about a royal blood but it wasn't mentioned in here, he'd have to ask her when she came back. Perhaps this 'Kurama' was of royal blood too, were they related?

The other was that demons all seemed to have some kind of 'food chain', foxes were said to be preyed on by coyote demons and the coyote demons were often preyed on by wolf demons… He wasn't sure if they actually _ate_ each other though, or whether being 'prey' someone symbolised something else…

He was beginning to get frustrated as he couldn't he seem to find anything on his Quetzalcoatl inheritance. He heaved a sigh from his small body, hefted himself up and _rolled_ down the huge mound of pillows with a giddy giggle; he landed perfectly and walked back into the library with pride, the smell of leather and parchment soothing something inside of him. He browsed over most of the titles and contents pages, but Quetzalcoatl demons never appeared.

"Can you not find something little magic?" Rune said from behind him, jumping with his fur spiked up in fright, he almost dropped 'Magic of Demons, the secrets' to the floor.

"Rune! Don't do that!" He gasped with his slit pupil eyes wide. Rune just gave a tiny laugh and gestured to the books with a slightly inquisitive face. Harry sighed once more, "I can't find anything about Quetzalcoatl's…"

Rune developed a small frown, she herself looked past him and searched the books, ending up on the other side of the case; she pulled out a book that was a little larger than the rest and placed it on the small table near the fire. "I came down to call you up for lunch; I believe that book will be able to answer your questions once we return." She said as she lead him away, urging him on even when he longed to return to the room that made him feel so relaxed and the book that answered his questions.

'Hierarchy of demons: Endangered species and how they fit into the chain of command.' The gold writing told him. Wondering why this would have his answers he began to read the introductory chapter.

_ '__Demons are a species which is known for basing their lives around the animalistic impulses they feel and titles, one example is the food chain; this chain is actually a metaphor for who can punish whom for defying them. Food chains only work for carnivores however, as omnivores and herbivores have a different system, but even they adhere to certain rules put in place by the carnivores._

_Those that are higher up on the chain are generally more respected and usually chosen as the leaders of demonic communities, there is only one thing that can change this chain of command, and that is magic._

_Magic is something that is revered amongst the demonic kind, those with more magic are granted higher intelligence, quick wit and heightened healing abilities; so whilst the higher on the chain of command is usually that of a carnivore you will often notice that the leaders and royalty of the demonic world may not in fact be carnivores at all, but have extremely high levels of magic instead._

_You often hear of ordinary non-magical animal based demons i.e. Dogs, Cats, Foxes, Crows, However there are in fact demons that represent the magical animals that populate the magical world; these demons are the Lords of the Demonic realm, they are those that govern over territories, and are responsible for reporting to the Council about issues that may appear. _

_The Lords themselves have high concentrations of magic and are known for their vast abilities in many magical arts. Those that populate the world in high numbers are demons such as Kneasels or even thestrals; it may surprise you to know that what the wizarding world class as 'dark' does not extend to every type of demon, demons are simply entities that can take both human and animal shape and are gifted unique talents. _

_Do not mistake an animagus for a demon; the animagus transformation was gifted to wizards by the demons themselves hoping for peace between the two kinds. As time passed though the origin of the animagus transformation was lost, and the wizards began to once more to condemn demon kind. _

_The Wizarding Ministries began classing other beings as either 'light', 'grey' or 'dark', Britain was notorious for this and large amounts of prejudice began to__form against those they classed as 'dark' and even 'grey'. Examples of those which are classed as 'light' by the wizarding ministry but are still demons, are the unicorn, griffin, and thestral demons. All these Lords are low in number however and so the wizarding public never see the 'light' side of the demonic kind, something that further cements these beliefs._

_The Council is made up of demons in high esteem; the higher council are the leaders, the ones responsible for ending the tyranny of the demon that once oppressed many of his own kind out of the insanity caused by losing his submissive. These demons are those that are said to have the highest recordings of magic ever seen, they are not of Lord Position, but they are the strongest of mind, magic and body._

_Others that make up the court are those of Royal lines, these lines are the oldest and most powerful of demons, through heavy tests and trials they were deemed 'Royals'. They are the second highest in the chain of command and only adhere to those of the council that formed the council itself. They are often referred to as the 'lower' council._

_There were once nine demons on that made up the 'higher' council that were said to be constructed from magic itself they contained so much, recognised by their split tails, the most powerful and leader of all nine had nine tails himself. The more tails you had the more powerful you equated to. _

_These demons are responsible for forming the council, they are: the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama; the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox, Gyuki; the Seven-Tailed Beetle, Chomei; the Six-Tailed Slug, Saiken; the Five-Tailed, Dolphin Horse Kokuo; the Four-Tailed Ape, Son Goku; the Three-Tailed Turtle, Isobu; the Two-tailed Monster Cat, Matatabi and the One-Tailed Raccoon Dog, Shukaku._

_The One-Tail, Shukaku, had one tail like many other demons, however he was accepted as part of the higher counsel of nine 'Bijuu' because he himself was constructed of magic, just as they were. There were many rumours at the time that these nine demons were all related in some way, that they were in fact not 'born' like many demons, these rumours were never discovered to be true or false and faded into obscurity once all nine demons disappeared over two hundred years ago._

Harry was astounded; he himself had two tails, so he was related to the Bijuu? Were they still alive?

Pushing past those thoughts he continued with his first objective. He skimmed down the contents page, looking for whether Quetzalcoatl was within as Rune said; he found it in a large section labelled 'Endangered', he turned to a part of the book where the pages were lined with gold leaf and froze at the picture that appeared…

Spread across two pages was a detailed drawing of two winged serpents coiling around each other. One had emerald scales and black feathers, a large beautiful crest of jade feathers graced the top of its head like a crown; when he looked closely, he could see that each tiny scale seemed to be an extremely small version of its crest feathers but darker in shade. The front of the snakes mouth seemed pointed, seemingly to imitate the tip of a beak; it was sharp and looked to be the same glossy black as the snake's wing feathers.

He was entranced; he led gentle touches along each line and stroke of the intricate drawing, across the large beautiful feathered wings, but something caused his heart to shudder. His eyes caught sight of the other serpent. Whilst just as beautiful something about the white serpent, with a black stripe across its face and what looked like a piece of obsidian embedded in its chest, caused a tingle of pure longing and fear to course through his body.

He didn't know why he reacted in such a way to the depiction of this serpent, but he still recoiled from the page and had to gulp back the venom that had begun to flow from his teeth.

**'****_Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca'_**He continued to read despite this, ignoring the urge he had to turn back to the drawings.

He read of the two races of feathered serpent. The worship they were given by the Aztecs when they revealed themselves, how the numbers of this kind were so low because they were Lords, lords had been targeted by wizards because the scales from e.g. a dragon demon are supposed to be ten times more potent in potions than ordinary dragons. As such Lords were heavily targeted and so their numbers dropped greatly. The only other way for Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca numbers to raise other than reproduction was through inheritance, but it was extremely rare to receive one and so their numbers were still very low, as was the case for many Lords.

The two species were both equal and opposite, Quetzalcoatl classed as light beings, the Tezcatlipoca as dark. Whilst the Quetzalcoatl were peaceful, and were seen as the patron god of Aztec Priesthood, Tezcatlipoca were the patron gods of the helpless, but were notorious for their love of conflict and duels, of testing their strength.

The book explained that most of what the Aztecs believed about this race was actually false; that whilst the Quetzalcoatl preferred peace and their counterpart chaos, they were well known in the demon kind for courting, always becoming successful mated couples.

The Aztecs told many tales of how Tezcatlipoca would trick Quetzalcoatl, causing them banishment; this would never happen in the demon realm, both races have a heavy dose of respect for one another, even though spats did sometimes break out.

This was because when mated, the two races tended to 'balance' each other, Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca seemed to gravitate towards each other when it came to trying for courtships. They believed this meant each other deserved respect, especially since the Tezcatlipoca did not seek conflict with the Quetzalcoatl as they knew they truly were equal to each other.

It caused Harry to feel a thrill of excitement at the thought of meeting the equal of him. Of one day finding someone else like Kal, with whom he could receive and give love to, knowing that they would never leave him, knowing he was safe.

As he continued though, the book went on to say that Quetzalcoatl were known in the demonic community for their intelligence, venomous healing arts, their minor power over wind, crafting abilities (making them great inventors), their power over plant life and their connection to Death.

When attempting to explain the connection to death, the author said that there were tales that when the Aztecs sacrificed animals to his kind, that they could actually feel the hopes and hear the prayers of the one doing the ritual. That it was theorized that this only occurred once a Quetzalcoatl achieved its animal form, the author did not seem sure though because the intricacies of his kind were well hidden, just as most information on Lords was.

Harry tilted his head as he once more laid in the mound of cushions, placing the book down in front of him he curled up and thought deeply, asking himself, 'Why does this not scare me?'.

He knew he really wanted to try and gain his animal form now though; he wanted to know if this was true. He didn't know if it was strange to want that… But he knew he had to go ask Sirius to teach him.

"Animagus?" Sirius asked excitedly. Harry nodded his head eagerly. "I don't see why not- as long as it doesn't interfere with your studies." He added after Remus shot him a look.

Harry glomped him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he cheered.

"Aren't you supposed to be heading to the stables Harry?" Remus asked curiously, after Harry had finished his thank you tirade.

Harry nodded "Yeah, I just really wanted to ask first. Do you both want to come with us?" he asked gesturing to him and Rune. Remus and Sirius smiled at his excitement and agreed, "Good then let's go!" He cheered, he had a present for Blitz, he also wanted to see this mysterious guest, 'Maybe Blitz got himself a _girlfriend'_ he thought cheekily, giggling on the way there. Rune shook her head, knowing with all the work he had done, he probably just wanted to get outside and spend as much time as he could there.

Harry ran across the courtyard enjoying the small freedom but missing Kal and Vix, he felt a bit too exposed without them, but his excitement took over and he managed to ignore the deep longing he felt to return to Kal's side.

He ran to Blitz's stall, forgetting he had left the adults behind in his haste, and pulled up short when he saw Blitz seemed to have developed a strange hair style. His mane on the top of his head seemed to suddenly change from shocking white hair, to bright crimson plumage, "Blitz? What happened to your mane?" Harry asked confused.

Blitz shot up from where he was dosing, charging towards him, "Master! I have missed you so much! Where have you been - ah I'm sorry I know you're busy, I can't be greedy and take up all your time-"

Harry giggled and cut in, "I missed you too Blitz, I'm sorry I haven't been over, you must have been bored... But today I have a surprise for you!" He cheered.

"Really? For me?" Blitz shook his large head in excitement causing his new strange hair style to be shaken and fall off.

"Ah! Merlin, what a way to wake up from a nap, almost impaling yourself on a horn!" A deep voice chuckled well naturedly, slightly rough from sleep.

Harry froze. 'Is that that phoenix from Dumbledore's trial, what is it doing here?' he wondered. "Master! I have a surprise for you as well, this is Fawkes, and he flew in yesterday and landed in my bedding." Blitz informed Harry happily, he was proud he could introduce his Master to his new friend.

"Well hello there little Gryffindor, it's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face." The phoenix said to Harry as he flew back up and settled comfortably back in Blitz's mane.

Harry was extremely nervous, he wanted Kal with him for this, where was everyone? His tails curled under him and he began fiddling with his fingers behind his back, his ears were laid against his head and eyes were large in nerves as he looked at the scarlet and gold fire bird.

"Hello?" He mumbled shyly

"There there little hatchling, you don't have to be so nervous, I'm not going to eat you. I have to say though; it is an honour to meet a beast speaker! It has been a long time since I met one of your kind." Fawkes said nostalgically.

"It's nice to meet you too." Harry said a bit more confident but an embarrassed flush on his face, "Not to be rude but Urm… Why are you here?" Harry said a little confused, he wondered if the stables attracted exotic magical animals.

"My apologies little Gryffindor, I came here to see you, and if you were well after what the old coot did.

I had not however, expected the wards around your castle to be so strong, so when I flamed to your location I veered off course and landed in the snow. It seemed strange at first, as I did not know how there could be snow indoors, but then I met Blitz and he has been more than accommodating!"The cheerful fire bird explained.

Harry seemed surprised; this beautiful bird was here to check on _him,_ he wasn't sure whether he should trust it… Who simply had a Phoenix drop in on them – other than Blitz that is?

"Pup, get away from the bird… now…" Sirius' growl sounded through the room. Harry twisted to face his godfather and noticed how Sirius seemed to be physically holding himself back, Remus supporting him with a steady hand on his shoulder, as they both glared fire at the bird at the stable entrance.

"Sirius? Why?" Harry asked worriedly as he took a few steps away from both his godfather and the bird, glancing between the two, wishing Kal was here and not at the same time. He was worried for Blitz, the bird had power over fire, would it hurt his friend? Was it dangerous?

Remus answered him instead, "That phoenix is Dumbledore's familiar." He said dangerously, his eyes melting to soft amber as Sirius shifted.

Harry's heart thumped in his chest at the sight of the Grimm. He felt a strange sudden cool breeze of calm pass through him; it slowed his heart back to his normal pace as he listened to Fawkes trill in indignation, "I'll have you know I was no more that old coot's familiar than I am a gold breasted female!"

Padfoot growled and crouched, but did not attack as he once might have; he was taking his promise to Harry seriously to think before he acted. "Sirius wait! He said he wasn't Dumbledore's familiar and that he only came here to check on me." Harry tried to explain whilst Padfoot seemed relatively calm.

Remus looked very confused but Harry did succeed in distracting Sirius, "What do you mean cub?" Remus asked, watching Fawkes carefully, who knew where it could flame his cub to?

Harry shrugged helplessly, "It's just what he said."

"No I mean, how can he talk?" Remus asked baffled.

"Uh…" Harry said just as confused now, how could Fawkes talk? Did he really talk? Or was it a kind of telepathy like Kal? Was that what Remus was asking?

Rune cut in here, "One thing you haven't been informed of yet is that little magic is a beast-speaker, which is how he can understand the phoenix" She had noticed they weren't getting anywhere, to Harry animals simply spoke when he 'tuned' into their language, she had had to explain to him previously that nobody else but him, and those with the same ability, could simply 'tune' into another being's language.

"Oh" Remus said his eyebrows rose in astonishment; beast-speaking was a _very _rare gift. Sirius shifted back, looking just as impressed but still on edge; he glared to the bird in annoyance.

"Exactly. I am actually bound to Hogwarts, but the old fool had traipsed around with me like I was some kind of exhibition. I couldn't even fight back, because him being in the position of headmaster meant he could summon me and order me as he liked." The fiery bird sighed, his trills dull and depressing.

Harry felt sympathy for the once trapped bird. He was much like Harry had once been, trapped with no one to help him, forced to follow the orders of others, whether he wanted to or not. He plucked up his courage and took a step closer; he would just have to trust Blitz's judgement. If his Kirin trusted this bird then he would try also.

Blitz knew what he was about to do and lowered his head, his beautiful familiar always had great intuition when it came to him. He reached up a hand cautiously, ignoring Sirius and Remus' warnings; he gently stroked the frozen Fawkes hot feathers.

It was so strange, the bird seemed to radiate heat but it never once burnt him, he tilted his head into Blitz's soft cold mane and spoke in tones that filled the phoenix with strength "He's gone now Fawkes. He isn't headmaster anymore, you're free. You don't have to respond to his call any longer. You can continue with your duties at Hogwarts in freedom." Harry looked straight into troubled coal black eyes of the phoenix, and tried to portray how much he meant his words.

Harry noticed that Fawkes displayed great anxiety when he mentioned Hogwarts, and he could think of only one reason why this may be, "The next Headmaster won't use you as the last did Fawkes, if they do then I, as the heir to one of the founders, should be able to change how much influence they have over you."

The gleaming gold beak opened as though to speak but instead clunked shut, the dark eyes seemed to narrow as though to determine his intentions, before softening and giving a weak chuckle, "Little Gryffindor… I can tell you possess the same fire I once saw in your ancestor… You remind me so much of him" The bird chirped mournfully, "Thank you little one. Blitz was not exaggerating when he spoke of your compassion." He finished with a nod, the phoenix's feathers seemed to glow brighter as a spark of hope re-entered him, and he trilled happily, nudging his head into the gentle strokes that Harry gave him. Harry smiled softly at the bird, glad he was correct in his assumption and could help the fiery being.

Meanwhile the three adults watched on. Rune looked on proudly, knowing her little jewel-egg had made a valuable friend, whilst Remus and Sirius listened in wonderment to the strange melody that seemed to exit Harry's lips, one that enveloped and filled them with a strange sense of empowerment. They both shared a glance and smiled; perhaps he never would stop surprising them? That's a good thing, right?

"Didn't I tell you? My master is the best there is, or ever will be." Blitz humphed.

Fawkes chuckled "You did indeed my friend." Both Blitz and Fawkes chuckled together when Harry became shy again, his face turning red. When he turned around and folded his arms, pouting and petulantly mumbling under his breath, the stable filled laughter that consisted of trills and shattering glass.

"Pup? Urm… going to introduce us?" Sirius felt strangely excluded as he watched all of this happen, so brought their attention back to why they were here, Remus snorted knowingly. Both still weren't very comfortable with the phoenix, but so far it didn't seem to mean any harm, Sirius just didn't like feeling left out.

Harry turned round and grabbed the perfect excuse to get the two elemental animals to stop their teasing laughter "Yes! Sirius, Remus, I would like to introduce to you Blitz!" He said grandly gesturing to the exotic Kirin, who promptly snapped to attention and gave a small bow to them in greeting. They nodded back to the beast as it seemed to snort in greeting.

Remus seemed to recognize what the horse like being was, exclaiming in astonishment "Harry, why on earth do you have a Kirin in the stables?!" Kirin's were rarely ever sighted - let alone kept in a stable!

Harry looked to him, a bit disgruntled that Remus had had to yell the question, "Because Blitz came here on his own and he is my familiar" Harry stated proudly, happy to introduce his dear friend.

Remus and Sirius spluttered, Harry's familiar was a Kirin? Did he not know only those of high magical power were able to gain a magical familiar? It would explain why he didn't seem to realise why Remus was so surprised, both the canines sighed, another surprise? They should have known.

"If Mr. Fawkes does not mind, I believe I may have an interesting proposal for him." Rune stated calling attention back to herself, Sirius and Remus had almost forgotten she was there and jumped slightly.

"A proposal, spider demon? Of what kind?" The phoenix asked with shrewd eyes. Harry relayed his response. He had not noticed how Remus and Sirius stiffened when they heard what she was, but then relaxed, as they knew Unruhe cared greatly for Harry from what interaction they had seen. Plus Remus thought it would be hypocritical of him to be worried about being in the company of a 'dark' creature, yet be one himself.

"The proposal, I believe will benefit both my little jewel-egg and you yourself. You see Harry has the gift of Voice Magic, however I have not been able to locate any suitable teachers; I had wondered if you would be interested? In return you could have the north east tower to yourself, and to know you are always welcome to it, even if it is to just get away from your duties and to come visit Blitz and little magic." She said formally, she knew Harry would not mind if they had a long term guest.

Fawkes tilted his head, it definitely didn't seem like a bad proposal, and in fact it seemed quite exciting! He had never taken on a hatchling to teach his magics, this would be the perfect opportunity. He nodded in acceptance and Rune nodded pleased, she turned to the gawping Harry, (after all, who got taught magic by a phoenix?) and pulled out a medium sized wrapped package.

Rune handed the package to Harry, who snapped out of his shock, gleefully taking the package and turning to Blitz he unwrapped the cloth. "I had Rune get this made for you, you're family now. So you need something to symbolise it, and make sure no one tries to capture you." Wrapped within the soft material was a gleaming white peytral, of which bore the potter crest in the centre. Harry stood nervously in front of the exotic beast, worried his friend would not like his gift.

Blitz stared at it in both amazement, "Thank-thank you so much." Blitz was filled with euphoria as his Master placed upon him the face piece; he neighed his joy, their bond growing stronger from the sheer happiness Blitz felt because of Harry's actions. Harry smiled happily at his friend's excitement; he knew he had worried over whether his friend would like his present for nothing.

Time seemed to fly by as soon as Harry got busy. Kal had recovered and though his scars would never fade, even with magic as the scar reducing salve did not work on someone without magic, he just enjoyed being back in Harry's company. But there was a bit of tension when Sirius and he were in the same room, Harry was always extra vigilant when it came to keeping an eye on his godfather. Even so, Kal had started using his chara form more often, just to stay out of the man's sight; he knew how much it put Harry on edge, even when Harry told him it wouldn't make anything easier, he knew Harry didn't like it when his godfather was in the same room as him, he was always on edge because of this. Sirius may have displayed some self control, but Harry was still too afraid to let his guard down when it concerned Kal's health.

Harry had finally managed to message Severus as well, and he had been extra careful with how he planned it, Remus had warned him if he drew too much attention then Severus might say he was too much like his father. He had managed to convince Remus and Sirius to admit to some of the things they had put his mother's friend through as a child. He had then made things perfectly clear what he thought of it, by hissing at them both and storming off; it made guilt swell up in him as he remembered the boastful way Sirius spoke of the pranks he had played. His father was like that? He could not help but want to show Severus he was not the same.

He had even managed to make Sirius promise to try and not call him Snivellus anymore, and hopefully he was making steps towards that goal with this.

He eventually stopped being hostile towards his godparents, he knew it was irrational to be angry with them for something that he himself was not involved in, however he refused to allow his godparents to treat the man in such a way.

Remus had happily agreed. Harry knew he was ashamed of his actions, and Sirius nodded sullenly. Remus had told him off for being so happy about hurting someone, and realised he perhaps shouldn't have done many of the things he had. Harry had given them both a hug and nuzzled them to show he wasn't upset anymore; they had both relaxed and assured him that it wouldn't be happening again. Harry knew it would be harder for Sirius than for Remus, but as long as he tried, it was ok.

So to avoid Severus thinking he was arrogant like his father, he had wanted to use an ordinary owl to send his letter. But Blitz hadn't spoken to him after he mentioned this, in the end he had ended up sending Blitz when he knew there would be no students about, he couldn't stand seeing his friend so upset.

How Blitz got into Hogwarts and to Severus, he would never know, but he had come back and Blitz had said, it was 'mission complete'. Though that brought to question as to how he knew such a common muggle phrase… it was a confusing few moments.

Today however, he received a letter in the middle of his new animagus lessons. The small barn owl had flown in and landed straight between him and Sirius as they went through the meditation steps of the animagus transformation, to see how far along Harry was.

The small bird had held out pink painted claws and gestured dramatically to the letter attached. Cautious of the strange bird, Harry reached out and took the flamboyant letter from the flamboyant owl and it flew away happily with a twirl.

Fawkes and Kal watched on from where they were sat on the new bench in the courtyard. Harry had just finished his Voice lessons with Fawkes, and Kal was enjoying watching over Harry, and the rare moment of sunshine after his workout. The muggle radio that Sirius insisted on keeping out was set on white noise for the moment; Sirius swore that it helped you, though he did keep trying to sneak it onto rock despite this.

Opening the letter Harry pulled out the contents, and the acidic green ink read:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Hello there my lovely, as we have never met I will begin introductions by saying that my name is Rita Skeeter, and I am owling you today for a most important purpose; As you most likely know, I am the most well known writer for the Daily Prophet, and word has reached me of some very juicy news about a certain _Albus Dumbledore,_and the atrocities this man has committed. I always had a feeling that man was hiding something._

_Now, I have a feeling that these details weren't supposed to reach my ears just yet! However I believed it best to contact you to organise an interview, simply to ensure you get _your_side of the story out before others hear of it. After all, if I can receive news of these cases then who knows who can get a hold of it?_

_You see my dear, I am not a blind supporter of that lunatic behind the scene Dark Lord that is Albus Dumbledore, I want to ensure the blind sheep that follow him don't twist your story into some kind of evil plot by the Ministry. Then there is the fact he abused the position of magical guardian in such a despicable way, does this man have morals? How far will he go? How far does his web of manipulation spread? This is what I want to get out to my avid readers. _

_I only politely ask for an exclusive interview in which I will interview you and your Godfather -if he is well enough- (Yes, I also know about him my dear, such a tragic tale…), to expose the truth of the monster that lays hidden under the skin of the dark wizard Albus Dumbledore._

The letter then went on to say where he could owl her with a response and without hesitation he yelled "Rune!"

A hiss of wind was heard as Rune appeared, Sirius jumped in fright and bristled at the sudden entrance, and Kal gave a deep warning growl as he saw the rising emotions Rune's summoning had brought to the surface.

Sirius withdrew at the growl, knowing Kal would not allow him to be a danger to Harry any longer; he didn't want to be one either, he was just thankful Kal had snapped him out of it. Kal proceeded to keep an eye on Sirius, and Fawkes helped by trilling soothing tones as they gathered and were updated on what the letter said.

Harry handed Rune the parchment. Her eyes scanned it faster than any humans could; her mouth twitched down as she contemplated this, then she looked to Harry who seemed deep in thought. "Shall I send a letter to Madam Bones?" she asked.

Harry nodded distracted.

"Pup, we have to be careful, that woman is known for doing _anything_ to get a good story, and she'll drag you through you if she doesn't like you or just to get an interesting article." Sirius said fretfully.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by this, he turned to his godfather and observed him closely, he had colour to his cheeks and he did not look as though he was going to fall to the ground any longer. Would Sirius be able to cope with exposure to this stress? They needed for things to come out quickly to the public as it meant they could finally get Sirius regular appointments.

He wondered how he could ensure this woman did not slander him. Grinning he turned to Rune and spoke of his idea…

Harry's tails twitched with impatience and slight nerves, Kal was with him now but he hadn't been allowed to bring Vix. They had arranged to meet with Rita Skeeter at the ministry, under the watch of the few Aurors that had been given the details of what had occurred. Many of them had even nodded to him and watched as he walked in, it unnerved him actually, these Aurors knew what had happened to him; Kal placed a paw on his face, sending soothing cool waves of calm into him and kept him centered. It was something new they had discovered, Kal had instinctively used their bond back when Harry was in the stables to calm him, and has known how to utilise this ability ever since.

When they had left Harry had been so perplexed as to why it had happened he had asked Rune who had taken him straight to Kal, - who happily accepted a cuddle as he was still resting at the time- and as it turned out Kal had felt a large build up of anxiety from somewhere, realising it was Harry he had somehow managed to use his power over aura to calm him, even with the distance.

Harry smiled to his caring companion and reassured himself that he would do fine, Rune had put him through various scenarios and he had passed with flying colours. It had been much easier than he thought, and he barely even had to act as Rune said he instinctively adapted to what was going on around him. When she had said that he had almost literally burst with pride knowing it was an ability granted to him by his fox inheritance.

At the moment they sat in a room granted to them by Madam Bones, who insisted them coming down to have the meeting at the Ministry. They would finally receive news of what the Muggle Prime Minister had decided for how long the Dursley's would be in jail, and she said they needed to discuss another issue that was urgent, and was best they be there in person. He, Rune and Kal were waiting for Madam Bones to update them and then Miss Skeeter should appear.

Just as he finished his thoughts, Madam Bones walked in wearing a light formal robe, still managing to look as stern as she was.

"I apologize for making you wait, the Minister may not be able to join us, as some of the ministry employees are causing a fuss over the checks that are being made because of recent events" she said in clipped tones, the issue obviously annoying her as much as it seemed.

Rune spoke from where she sat beside Harry, "It is no problem Madam Bones, does this issue happen to involve my charge?" Rune knew she would not mentioned it to them otherwise.

Madam Bone's lips thinned as she took a seat across from them in the small office, "Yes, in fact it is because of this that I insisted you held your meeting here." She paused as though to collect her thoughts, "It seems that certain Ministry employees have taken it upon themselves to publicise the events of Dumbledore's trial," Harry stiffened and Madam Bones added, "Not those of the Dursleys, however we believe Sirius Black's release have also been exposed"

"I thought they were sworn to oath." Harry said, uncertain if he had placed his trust in the right people, he was relieved to note that the Dursley trial wasn't free to view, as then others would know things he had hoped to keep controlled.

Kal whispered reassurances to him, telling him he could not sense any dishonesty or malicious intentions from Madam Bones, that if he had, he would have never allowed Harry to confide in them. It helped sooth his anxiety over the situation; he knew Kal would never mislead him.

Madam Bone's scowled at this, seemingly just as bothered by this as Harry was; she nodded "That is exactly what we thought as well. However it seems that one of the Aurors we had sworn to oath had had to swap with one that was not, he was needed for a case involving an on the run criminal and would not be available.

The new Auror went with the Minister as guard for his meeting with the muggle prime minister. He laid witness to the pensieve memories of all three trials, as both Ministers keep each other up to date on the more dangerous magical criminals and those aware of the wizarding world, all three were needed.

It seems he had managed to duplicate both Dumbledore's trial and Mr Black's trial, but did not have enough time to duplicate the Dursleys. No one noticed him do this subtly whilst they all watched the memories, and so he could not be sworn; we had not known until yesterday that people had gained access to the memories, that they were in circulation. The Minister and his personal staff have taken it upon themselves to find the leak, however we are experiencing difficulty, as the Auror in mention never took it upon himself to write down he was on guard shift." She sighed, looking more tired and annoyed than stern now, "I do believe this may be better as it means there is proof to support our claims when the news comes out in the papers, this way we will not have a riot on our hands from Dumbledore's larger fans.

The many purebloods will most likely be very eager to meet you and gain your favour, knowing you too are pure-blooded and of a powerful creature inheritance. The only thing I can see that would hinder any progress would be that many half bloods and muggleborns hold prejudices when it comes to creatures, even a few purebloods have adopted those beliefs, even if an inheritance runs in their family.

Many may claim just as Dumbledore did that you can't be Harry Potter as their saviour was human. It is simply shameful how uneducated our people are when it comes to such important issues, many muggleborns are not even aware a wizard could come into a creature inheritance…" for a moment she breathed as if to sigh, only to shake her head slightly and cover her weary face with a pureblood mask.

"The Minister is thinking, that that will be his next movement. It is a prejudice that has plagued our community for much too long; hopefully it will not be something to worry about if things go smoothly, we can educate the muggleborns and half bloods rose away from the magical world and put a stop to it." She finished with another stiff nod.

Harry bit his lip in contemplation, only letting go when Kal scolded him as his fang was going to piece the skin, so instead he huffed and looked to Rune.

"I do not believe we had any intentions of entering the wizarding world publically until you were of schooling age. This should not hinder us, as by the time you go for your first year of Hogwarts the public should have settled, it would also seem them knowing of your lineage would only be more helpful in the end." She said, knowing he needed the reassurance.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief; he should have remembered that, there was no point in getting wound up about it so soon. Looking to Madam Bones he smiled softly, he trusted Kal, and her explanation left no reason for him to worry about being mislead. "Thank you for telling us what has happened; you mentioned something about the Dursleys in your letter?" Harry asked, he had been slightly worried about them. Even if he had been assured they would most definitely be locked up, there was an underlying sense that they would get away with it because they always had on Privet Drive.

Madam Bones seemed rather smug at this, "When the Muggle Prime Minister watched your trial he had been horrified. Minister Fudge said that he gleefully sentenced the Dursley's to spend life in jail, without parole. That 'people that show no remorse for harming a child in such a way do not deserve leniency, even if it is for good behaviour.'"

Harry smiled gleefully to her; even as they chatted about menial things he could not rid himself of his good mood. He wished Sirius had been well enough to come with them, even if it was to just share in the amazing happiness that filled him. Kal chuckled at him, looking to him with his one beautiful poppy red eye, Harry grinned to him and Kal couldn't help but grin back.

Their small moment of glee was cut short by the sharp click of heels as they entered the room.

The Aurors had granted access and so meant that it must have been Miss Skeeter.

Harry turned to see a rather flamboyant woman stood in the door way. She had dramatic red lips, which contrasted against her pale skin and light blond curls, the curls themselves a bit too stiff and a bit too perfect to be natural, but were pulled back into a small bun. Her jaw was rather strong but drew attention once more to her lips; it seemed she attempted to draw attention to her unique features in a positive rather than negative light. Her horn-rimmed glasses were decorated with small rhinestones and she was dressed in a flaring detailed robe, she walked in confidently, a small smug tilt of her mouth as she revelled in the attention.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" She said as she brought long red painted nails to her mouth as though to hide a smirk, the other holding a small lady-like leather purse. "It's a pleasure to meet you all; my name is Rita Skeeter I hope you didn't wait too long." She said as she held a large hand out to Rune.

Rune withheld a smirk; she knew that her jewel-egg would have no difficulty charming this woman.

**_Daily Prophet – Special Edition_**

**_Dumbledore in Azkaban! Sirius Black Innocent!? Boy-Who-Lived Abused!_**

**_An exclusive interview with Dumbledore's victim! The Boy-Who-Lived, Harold James Potter!_**

**_By Rita Skeeter_**

_Many of us today tell our children the tale of the Boy-Who-Lived, of how a child around their age brought the end of Dark Lord, You-Know-Who! But did anyone ask what happened to the-at the time-one year old Harry? A mere baby who had just been orphaned? No one truly did, did they? _

_What this reporter has discovered is both the most heart wrenching tale she has heard since You-Know-Who's reign, but also shocked her to the very core. This here is a genuine transcript of my meeting with the ever elusive Harold James Potter, a young child that was left to the mercy of abusive muggle relatives, his new guardian Unruhe Faustus and the head of the DMLE Madam Bones._

_Rita Skeeter: "Mr Potter, I have to say what a pleasure it is to meet you." (This reporter had been shocked at first if honest, when I had first seen Mr Potter I had never expected to see a small child only large enough to be around four years of age, neither had I expected the extra appendages. _

_But then those large green eyes grew wide, and fluffy fox ears had flattened to his head and I could not help but be endeared to him. That is correct my lovely readers, young Harry came into an inheritance! He displayed his creature features proudly, and had shown to be a true young gentleman.)_

_Harry Potter: "It's nice to meet you too Miss Skeeter, thank you for coming so early." (He had replied politely.)_

_R.S: "It's no problem at all, I have to ask though and I'm sorry to dive right into this, but you aren't exactly human are you Mr Potter?" (This reporter truly had her interest truly peaked, who could have expected this?)_

_H.P: "No I am not, we recently discovered that I was meant to have come into my inheritance early, my mother had placed a glamour just in case it happened in a public place, but had included a vial of the counter within a chest that had been left to me. I had experienced a bought of illness when living with my previous…guardians, that was meant to be the first stage, but for some reason it never came through. I took the potion and it removed all potions and spells on my person, leaving me as I am now." _

_R.S: "I see. Would you be willing to tell us what your inheritance is Mr Potter?" _

_H.P: "I don't mind, I'm a two tailed fox demon, but I also received a Quetzalcoatl demon inheritance. I know that foxes are seen as dark and Quetzalcoatl's light, so I think I'd be classed as grey or neutral?" (Mr Potter seemed unsure of this and seemed to look to his Madam Bones for reassurance, he tilted his head adorably to her in question and Madam Bones nodded slightly to him. I was then on the receiving end of a happy smile that I couldn't help but return.) __**– **__**For more information on these inheritances turn to pages 14-15 -**_

_R.S: "A moment ago you spoke of guardians, there are currently a few memories being handed around the populace that seem to be rather incriminating to a certain individual? They seem to imply that Albus Dumbledore knowingly placed you in an abusive home and is now in Azkaban? Is this true?" (This reporter noticed all three in her company seemed to frown slightly at this news, Mr Potter had lost his happy smile and seemed to close in on himself slightly.) _

_H.P: "Yes… That is true, however as it turns out they were never in fact related to me in any way." (Mr Potter seemed genuinely seemed to struggle through turbulent emotions as he said this, this reporter does not blame him. Mr Potter was truly placed with abusive muggles as we all celebrated the downfall of You-Know-Who, to think this is how we repay our saviour, praising his name yet not caring for his well being enough to actually check on him.) – __**For more information on the abuse Harry Potter suffered turn to pages 11-13 -**_

_R.S:"…I'm terribly sorry to hear that Mr Potter, it is hard to believe that such an iconic member of our community would commit such an atrocity, would you be willing to tell us what actions he has done to you?" (This reporter could not believe the level of hurt that was barely hidden beneath the jewelled scaling which covered his face, his jade green eyes dulled. Mr Potter looked me in the eye and nodded his head but his lips were pursed, most likely from having haunting memories return.)_

_Amelia Bones: "If you were ok with it Miss Skeeter, I would be more than willing to repeat the charges instead" (One could tell the usually stern Madam Bones was concerned for the well being of the child beside her.)_

_R.S: "Of course Madam Bones"_

_A.B: "From the evidence that was gathered against Mr Dumbledore and the witness accounts the Wizengamot were able to determine that: he had placed upon Mr Potter numerous dark spells and potions, not forgetting the black arts spell also used; he failed and abused his position as magical guardian; for attempted manslaughter, as the concentrations used for the potions were more than enough to kill a one year old child, if not for his magic Mr Potter would not be here today; theft, from Mr Potter's vaults, and finally for placing Mr Potter with abusive muggles and ignoring evidence brought to him by a squib resident for the abuse. This means that he was aware Mr Potter was in fact being harmed by his 'relatives'…" (Throughout all this, this reporter noticed that Mr Potter seemed to take comfort from his new guardian as she gently stroked his hair, it was a touching moment that showed Miss Faustus' care for her charge. But truly, these crimes… how could this man do this to the sweet child in front of her? Albus Dumbledore has fooled us all? This reporter took it upon herself to find out.)_

_R.S: "Would you be willing to provide a copy of the results of _Magica Memoriam_for us to publish in our next issue? What were his excuses?" _

_A.B: "One of his excuses was that he had placed Mr Potter with the muggles as the blood wards protecting the home would keep him safe from the remainder of You-Know-Who's followers, however no such wards existed, as blood wards require blood ties, which Mr Potter and the muggles did not share." (As she paused to send an Auror to collect a copy of the results, this reporter took her chance to ask something that was on her mind.) -__**For more information on the charges against Albus Dumbledore, the evidence against him and the list of spells and potions, turn to pages 4-10.-**_

_R.S: "You have mentioned this before as well; who was he sent to live with? These muggles that Mr Potter has mentioned?" _

_A.B: "Yes, the Dursleys, Mrs Dursley was believed to be Lilly Potter's sister; however this was not so, as on Mr Potter's birth certificate it was found that Lilly Potter was actually adopted. She was in fact the pureblood heir to the Russian family of Vitrius, her real name being Lillian Amaryllis Vitrius."_

_R.S: "Lilly Potter a pureblood? So you yourself Mr Potter are actually pure-blooded, now the heir to this family?" (One could say this reporter was surprised, this only heightened when Mr Potter nodded simply to her.) – __**For more information on both the Potter family and the Vitrius family turn to pages 16-18 – **__"__How many inheritances do you have?" (Mr Potter spoke happily of his family and history, an innocent smile and his two fox tails wiggling in happiness)_

_H.P: "Well I am heir to the Potters, Vitrius, Black, Lupin, Dalling but I can't tell you more than that!" (He had said with a foxy grin, his happy innocent smile back in place. This reporter wasn't sure if she could believe this, but looking to his guardian and Madam Bones, they both confirmed it with a nod of their heads. To think we all left a child that would one day carry on many of our lines at the mercy of muggles? What could have happened if he had not escaped his abuse? What could Albus Dumbledore's plans possibly be? Did he want Mr Potter to be malleable, weak and willing to follow his every word? With the list of potions and spells in front of me I cannot help but think so.) – __**For more information on the houses of Black, Lupin, and Dalling turn to pages 19-22 -**_

_R.S: "Speaking of Blacks Mr Potter is it true that your godfather Sirius Black is now a free man? That he was never given a trial, and still had to spend over four years in Azkaban?" (That's right my beautiful readers, word reached me that the Head of the Ancient and Noble house of Black was sent to Azkaban but was in fact innocent!)_

_H.P: "Yes, that's all true, I have to say though I am extremely grateful towards both Madam Bones and Minister Fudge as they were able to reunite me with my godfather with the evidence I presented." (Young Harry turned a soft smile to Madam Bones and this reporter could swear she saw some of the icy demeanour melt at the sweet gesture.)_

_A.B: "Much of the credit goes to Mr Potter, if not for the evidence he presented our attention may not have been brought to this matter. Mr Black was proven innocent of all crimes on the 5__th__of March. He did not betray the Potters, he did not kill Peter Pettigrew and he also did not kill any muggles. This was proven by Mr Potter's memories of his parents switching secret keeper to Mr Pettigrew and Sirius Black being questioned under veritiserum."__- _**_To read more about this case and Sirius Black's trial turn to page 23-25 –_**

The interview continued in such a fashion, on page 26-30 Rune had been asked a few questions about him and the abuse he had suffered, they only released the details he was comfortable with. Harry smiled as he continued to read; whilst he had given more information than he thought he would, he knew he had Miss Skeeter's friendship guaranteed.

Her eyes had lit up when he told her who he was scion to numerous pureblood families, and the adopted heir to two more. Though knowing he was rich, and when Rune had informed her that he practically owned 30% of the Daily Prophet had certainly helped. He had even ensured it when he had promised he would come to her if he ever wanted to give a story, for free of course, not to mention the willing interviews he would be glad to give if she ever needed one from him.

Rune and Kal both thought it might have also been because Harry had managed to get a hold of the long acid green dicta-quill, as it had scrabbled along the pages.

Harry seemed to have fought off some kind of instinctive urge, as his eyes had stayed fixated on it with thin pupils. After a few moments though, Harry seemed to give in. Even though he had fought hard, he attacked it, claws out and both his tails waggling.

They could have sworn Miss Skeeter was about to lose her professionalism and simply give in and smile at the scene, when she seemed to pull herself back together, she seemed to decide on giving Harry the quill to keep -which he had become rather fond of – and instead pulled out an ordinary white one.

Kal taunted him with the long green feather on the other side of the room and Harry pounced after it, leaving the newspaper and Vix on the library table next to a smirking Rune. Rune looked to both Sirius and Remus as they both laughed at the scene the two children made and decided it was time she contacted a mind healer for Sirius. They all needed to be ready as she had a feeling it wouldn't be long now until her jewel-egg began his hunt for mates…

In a warm and slightly worn down home, two people were gathered around the breakfast table, one a tall and thin red haired individual sat at the head. The man had kind blue eyes, and seemed to be of a quiet demeanour; he sat happily reading over a few files drinking coffee, being careful not to spill any on his simple robe, enjoying the familial atmosphere and relative calm around him.

A short plump woman walked in from what seemed to be the kitchen, carefully stepping over a small clutter of children's toys in the way. She swished her wand and the levitating pots and bowls behind her found their places on the table, with another swish, the toys were packed away over in the corner. The slightly cluttered home seemed to shake with the sound of footsteps when the kindly looking woman called up the stairs, "Boys! Breakfast is done!" in loud voice.

The woman smiled to herself at another job well done, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek as she heard the sound of three groggy children rush down the stairs. She was about the seat herself when she heard a boyish scream and tore out of the room in a second.

"Mum! They did it again! Tell 'em off!" A young child's voice yelled as he scrambled down the stairs to his mother, twin sets of laughter trailing behind him. A boy no older than six ran around the corner, his red hair mangled with wet flour and leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

"Fred! George! Get down here at once!" The now angry mother yelled to the identical twins stood at the top of the stairs.

One boy turned to the other and said dramatically, "Woops." The other simply glared slightly at the younger boy that had fled and got them in trouble, sighing, and the twin turned his brother and rolled his eyes.

"Remember our excuse, George?" the child said in a military tone.

The now identified George nodded, "Yeah Fred." He said to Fred in all seriousness. They grinned to each other and went down the stairs in synchronisation.

Fred smiled brightly to his mum, "Yes Mummy?" he said sweetly.

George joined in, "Is breakfast done?" he asked excitedly.

"Are there eggs-" Fred asked.

"Or bacon-" George said.

"We hope there are pancakes-" Fred said with a fake hopeful tone.

"Everyone loves pancakes." George finished with a serious nod of the head.

The two brothers grinned to each other once more; it had been perfect, just like they had practiced. They turned their innocently smiling faces to their mother as she stood before them with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face. Their younger brother poked his head round from behind their mother's skirts and stuck out his tongue at them, a twitch of annoyance developed on the twin seven year old's brows, but they knew they would not give in.

Their mum graced them with an unimpressed frown and smiled insincerely at them as she presented their younger brother to them, "Really? The very same pancakes which I could have made… If I had known where the flour was this morning, that is. It seems though that I have found it… Would you like to tell me about this boys?" she finished with a tilt of her head.

The twins gulped, it was make or break, "Ronnikins decided last night that he would try and prank us. " George began.

"We got out of ours beds and he tried to drop flour on us-"Fred continued.

"But we couldn't have that, so-"George said almost sadly

"We wished really hard-"Fred said enthusiastically

"And the flour just went flying back at him!" George finished with astonishment in his tone.

The twins grinned on the inside, accidental magic, the ultimate excuse. They knew they had their mum hook line and sinker when her expression faltered and she instead turned a murderous eye on the youngest of the children and began to scold him for a crime he didn't commit. They snickered as they watched their plans come to fruittation and slipped around their mother's angry form into the kitchen for breakfast. They took their seats and decided it was time to reward themselves for a job well done.

They turned to their elder brother Percy who sat with a disapproving scowl on his ten year old face and asked in unison if he could pass the sausages. Percy sighed knowingly as he pushed up his glasses with his middle finger, passing the twins the sausages; he refused to give them the reactions they were craving. He rolled his blue eyes and returned to the book he was reading; he was used to it by now.

The father of the household, Arthur, looked up from his work and smiled at the mischievous twins; although they got their younger brother into trouble often, they always did a swell job of livening the household up.

"Molly dearest, I think Ronald knows not to try and prank his older brothers now, and all the lovely food you made is going cold. Let's not let it go to waste? Surely you can decide on a punishment afterwards?" he said kindly once he decided their youngest boy had received enough of a scolding.

Molly bustled back inside with a now spelled clean Ron and smiled to her husband, "Of course dear, I'm sorry. Ron, take a seat and fill up, you'll need it if you're going to be de-gnoming the garden with your brothers later." She held up a hand at all three children's protests, "Don't you boys think I forgot about that stunt with the 'fort' yesterday" she said raising an unimpressed eyebrow at the subsequent pouts.

They all finally settled down and began to eat their breakfast after Molly woke a dozing Ginny who was still upstairs, the noise and chatter died down to the viscous sounds of eating from Ron and light conversation. It was Percy who noticed the unopened Daily Prophet and decided he would show his Father and Mother just how mature he was. He smiled happily as he picked up the rolls of parchment, only for his jaw to drop at what he read.

He continued on, being quite advanced for his age, Percy was able to read everything almost perfectly… Half way through the paper most everyone had finished their food, and his had gone cold. Everyone finally noticed what he was doing when Molly said proudly "Ooh Percy, you look so grown up!" Percy looked up with a pale face and large eyes to his mother as he had just read about the illegal marriage contract Dumbledore had set up for Harry Potter and his little sister. He had not got in trouble for it, but that meant his parents had set something up with Dumbledore? He didn't know what to say.

The twins grinned and leaned over to see what he was doing, kneeling on their seats to get a better view, George grinned and snatched the paper out of Percy's hands, "_Very_ grown up Percy-Merlin!" he gasped, he and Fred huddled round the paper to stumble through the words they knew, what they figured out made them shocked. They knew who Dumbledore was and all the stories they were told about him and _Harry Potter_.

They looked at the large picture on the front page; the strict Amelia Bones sat stiffly at the side of a boy much smaller than their own little brother almost protectively. Strange pretty scales and fluffy ears, small soft looking feathered wings and big poufy tails, his big green eyes filled with tears as he turned to be held gently in the arms of an elegant and pretty lady dressed in formal black and white clothes. Her gold eyes soft as she petted the child on the head as his lips moved, the cycle of the picture repeating this scene over and over.

Their mother reached over and plucked it away from them believing it might be some kind of indecent photo, only to drop the papers in shock. Ron reached over wanting to know what everyone was so excited about, but his father got it before him. Molly slumped in her seat in shock, Percy simply couldn't believe what he read, the twins whispered furiously between each other and Ron sulked unhappily in his seat, kicking at the table leg. Ginny didn't even care as she continued to play with her toy unicorn in silence. All this occurred for a while whilst Arthur read the paper.

As he rolled it back up and placed it down with deceitful calm, he massaged the point on his nose where his glasses rested and leant back in his chair. He said in a deadly soft tone, "Molly… Did you… By any chance, try to set up a marriage contract with Dumbledore for our baby girl Ginny, and Harry Potter?" he was furious underneath his façade of calm. The only people capable of organising a marriage contract for Ginny would be her parents, them, and he certainly didn't remember signing _any_ documents for such a thing.

Molly stared up at him with shocked brown eyes, and for a moment all the children fell silent as Molly's lip seemed to wobble and she nodded her head weakly. Percy watched on in silence as his usually kind father seemed to redden in rage and shot up out of his seat, he turned a glare on their mother and demanded that she follow him. All the children watched with wide eyes as their parents left to go to another room, Percy looked to his younger siblings and decided that for the moment, rules didn't matter, they all sped away to the shut door to listen to their parent's argument.

Huddled at the door, all of them pressed their ears to the cool wood and Percy made a shushing motion with his finger to Ginny when she was about to ask a question. They all listened in shocked silence, the twins more so because they themselves hadn't ever heard of families that hurt children or of magic that could do such horrible things; Ron listened carefully and didn't understand some of the things, much like his brothers he too had never heard of families hurting one another. He also couldn't believe the hero Dumbledore was actually a bad guy.

"Why did you do this?" their father asked in a dangerously low voice, the children could tell the fierce Weasley temper was boiling under his skin.

"I didn't know… I didn't know he would do something like-" Their mother defended weakly, still shocked at the turn of events.

"No." their father cut in, "You went behind my back, not even informing me that you had set up a marriage contract, as the head of this family such actions are meant to be given _my _approval. I do not remember ever giving anybody permission to engage our daughter." He hissed in a whisper. Their father obviously couldn't believe their mother had done something so serious as to engage their little sister without his approval.

"…He said you wouldn't approve… That you'd never allow it, I mean look now! You're angry at me for trying to create a future for our daughter! She will be Lady Potter!" Their mother yelled in a fiery tone.

"…" Their father was quiet for a moment, "I cannot believe you could be so foolish." He said quietly.

"What?! Foolish? How can you-!" Their mother screeched in a way that hurt their ears.

"Yes! Foolish!" Their father yelled back just as loud, the twin and Percy shared wide eyed glances, their father never yelled. "Do you know what you could have done?! Do you know what could have happened if the poor by didn't want this in the future?! Have you thought of what may happen if they came into an inheritance?! Just what were you think-"

"I was thinking of how this would help her achieve something in her life! Albus said he would need family! Who am I to deny a child such a thing?! I was more than happy to take him in when he returned to the wizarding word and Albus ensured me he would not come into an inheritance!"

"So you just decided one day with that twisted man that you would condemn a child to a loveless future!? What if he did not feel as though we were family? He is of demon heritage! Do you know what could have happened if that marriage contract hadn't been illegal?! The poor child would reject our daughter and he would never be able to find his mates, bound by magical contract, his magic becoming unstable and-"

"But then Ginny could become his mate! He would only need her! Albus told me he was human how was I supposed to know this?!" she screeched.

"You weren't!" He boomed in such a loud voice that Molly froze and watched with wide eyes as her usually sweet husband paced back and forth in front of her a furious scowl on his face, speaking with his teeth bared he said "I was. This was supposed to go through me, and this is when we get back to the root of the problem, you going behind my back and engaging our daughter without permission. I say you are foolish because there is no way little Harry would ever accept Ginny as his mate-" he threw up a hand to silence his wife when she tried to interrupt, "Don't interrupt. It would never happen as Ginny is most likely to receive your families coyote inheritance, not only are fox and coyote demons notorious for their hatred of each other, Harry Potter is most likely a submissive and submissives only accept those stronger than them as they need protection. As head of house I have access to records of other families' inheritances at the ministry, as when engagements are to be made these things have to be thought out thoroughly." He said slowly trying to reign in his temper.

Molly huffed when she realised Arthur was calming down, "Of course Ginny will be powerful enough to be his dominant." She said in an indignant tone.

"No." He said, fighting against his roiling temper, "She will not, not only would Ginny be a simple demon, but little Harry has a split tail, meaning he has a possible relation to the Bijuu, add to the fact he is also of a Lord Quetzalcoatl inheritance there would be no way a simple coyote demon would be able to ground him. Ginny may not even be dominant."

Molly paused, her flushed face whitening, "But…he-she-" she stumbled.

Arthur nodded stiffly, not looking at his wife he walked over to the door where he knew eavesdropping children waited, pausing before he walked out he said, "Exactly. I have to go to work now; we will talk about this later. Read the entire paper, it is genuine. You and I both know that when Rita Skeeter writes without an insult in every other sentence, that she has not used her monstrous green quill and the information is genuine."

Walking passed the wide eyed children he went and grabbed his outer robe, giving each of his children kisses on the foreheads in goodbye; he didn't look back to Molly, who was now slumped on the sofa staring disbelievingly at what she was reading.

The children all looked to one another and nodded, they had to go owl their brothers. Percy guided his siblings to the twins shared bedroom and whistled for the family owl to come. They all planned what they were going to put, and Percy even went into his parents room to find a book on demons, he brought the book back to the room and everyone gathered round trying to understand what their parents had been talking about.

As Percy read the pages aloud for his brothers and sister, the twins and Ron listened with attentive ears. When Percy read about what Harry Potter was, the twins looked to each other and grinned, "Awesome!" they whispered together and shuffled closer to their older brother. Percy looked down at the curious faces of his siblings and realised, he liked this, his siblings actually looking up to him rather than teasing him or making fun of him. Like they looked up to Bill and Charlie, maybe he should do this more often?

A snake headed cane rested against a lacquered black desk; its rich silver head gleaming from the sun rays, casting reflected light onto one of the large bookcases against the wall. A sigh was heard from; the man leant back in his stiff chair simply enjoying the feel of the sun's rays upon his face. Strands of pale blond hair rested over closed eyes and narrow features which were tight from exhaustion. An elegant hand raised to shield his eyes from the sun, his thin lips went slack as he allowed himself to relax for at least a few moments, uncaring if his expensive green robes wrinkled from his position. A spell would fix it.

The man sighed after a few moments once more, opening light grey eyes that turned an almost white from the beams of light that passed through the gaps of his fingers. Allowing his arm to fall, the regal man allowed his gaze to rest upon the stacks of paperwork he still had to do. He wanted to scowl but he knew it would simply take too much energy. Whoever said being the 'bad' guy was easy?

The silence surrounded him, and despite his usually solitary nature, he longed for the company of his wife and child. He reasoned it to being human nature; if the other purebloods heard his desires they would only see it as weakness, but it was simply human nature.

Respite came in the form of a small white blond head peaking around the door at the other side of the room and looking into his lavish office. The young child looked around in soft wonder at his father's workspace, his own grey eyes catching sight of his father's large form. As he did however a beaming smile found its way onto his face, proudly displaying the gap at the front of his teeth from where he had lost his first baby tooth. In response, the tall man smiled back softly to the child who cautiously stepped in the room. He wasn't usually allowed to bother his Papa when he was working, and he didn't want to get scolded by his Mama.

"Dragon, did you need something?" Lucius Malfoy asked gently. Like any other in the wizarding world he treasured his child, and though it may seem a shock to those of the wizarding public, he loved him and his wife more than one could say.

Draco smiled even brighter, hopeful eyes looking into his fathers. "Papa" he said walking quickly up to his father, young gentlemen didn't run in the mansion, and walked around the large desk. He peered up at his beloved Papa and said happily, "Papa, do you remember the riding trainer you and Mama hired to tutor me?" Lucius nodded to his heir, "Well he said that today I can try flying one of the smaller Pegasus, and I had hoped that you- if you weren't busy that is-that you could possibly come and watch?..." he finished in an unsure wishful tone.

Lucius looked back to his stacks of work and felt a small squeeze of guilt, he was always too busy to spend much time with his son, surely he could spare a few moments? He smiled slightly down at his son and stroked back the child's short locks, "I would love to Draco." He said in a silken voice, receiving a happy giggle from his son who grabbed his hand and encouraged him to follow. Lucius allowed his son to tug him along for a few moments before slowing their pace and donning his mask once more.

As they stepped out onto the extravagant garden, Lucius had his cold and cruel demeanour back in place, his son having watched the transformation in awe. Lucius held his son's hand gently still, but this time they walked at a smooth pace, Draco trying to copy his father's posture and expression, unknowingly causing his father to feel a great sense of pride.

The riding instructor stood over by the tall and slim form of Narcissa Malfoy, her long blond hair glistening in the morning sun and illuminating her pale skin even from a distance, Lucius had to resist the urge to smile softly to his beautiful wife when she turned her icy blue eyes onto him. They softened for a moment before they turned back the bulky form of the French tutor at her side. As Lucius came closer, the tutor seemed to grow nervous and Lucius had to bite back a smirk at how easily people were intimidated by him.

Bending down slightly he placed a chaste kiss on his wife's cheek and enjoyed the time outside with his wife and child as much as he could with the extra company.

When he congratulated his son on a job well done at the end of the lesson, the moment was ruined by a dirty little house elf who squeaked out "For you Master", practically throwing the paper to him, the thing popped off before Lucius could recognise it. He sneered and looked at the paper with a wrinkled nose, feeling as though the filth might contaminate him, but what he saw on the front page made him lose all those thoughts.

He devoured the text, a large interest building within him building into triumphant glee, "Lucius?" His wife called in an expectant voice. She stood beside him with an expectant eyebrow raised and he gave a giant smirk, this obviously surprised his wife as her eyes widened, Draco stood at her side his curiosity barely disguised.

His smirk still in place, he handed the paper to his wife, and enjoyed watching as her eyes grew wider, the shock more pronounced on her face by the end. She too smiled gleefully, ignoring the tutor who Lucius dismissed; Narcissa handed the paper back to him and said "I believe you will be busy the next few days?"

Lucius nodded, smiling now that company had left, he turned to his son, "Yes, but the first item to address is…" handing his son the paper to read as best he could, unable to deny the pleading eyes, "Dragon? I believe you remember the other week you mentioned you wanted to become friends with Harry Potter? I told you at the time that it would most likely not happen as he will be under Dumbledore's thumb?" he asked, wanting to involve his son in his schemes. Draco nodded to him, he looked slightly upset but Lucius motioned for him to look at the first page.

As Draco did, he first saw front picture and looking to his father with wide eyes, "Is that?" he said quietly.

Lucius looked smug at his surprise and nodded his head, "Yes Dragon, that is Harry Potter and I think you no longer have to worry about him being under Dumbledore's influence."

Draco practically vibrated in excitement and dropped any pureblood mannerisms he had in that moment, he flung himself joyously at his father's legs and happily squealed when he was picked up and lifted into the air. Narcissa watched this with a content smile, glad her husband allowed himself to relax even if just for a moment, she looked at her son's beaming face and hoped that Harry Potter and her little dragon would be able to become friends.

"Ted! Ted!" A ladylike voice called out, a woman of patrician beauty rounded the living room corner, her light brown curls flying wildly around her with the speed. "Ted! T-" she began once more.

"I'm in here Dromeda love!" a smooth yet mellow voice replied, and the soft wide eyes of Andromeda Tonks looked around the room with annoyance.

"Where?" she asked, a small frown on her face, she took a few steps further but pulled up short when she heard a small cry of pain. Looking down to notice one of her heels had dug into the leg of her husband, gasping lightly she did something she was always taught was 'improper' and lowered herself to her knees. "I'm so sorry Teddy, I didn't see you down here, and what are you on the floor for?"

The fair haired man pulled himself up and chuckled; ignoring the throbbing pain in his leg he assisted his wife with a hand, and helped her up. The man still in his prime grinned gently down at his wife's beautiful form, and sheepishly scratched his head, "Well I may have tripped…" he admitted.

Andromeda huffed in amusement, Ted had always been so clumsy, and she just found it adorable. Pulling herself out of her loving thoughts she firmly grasped her husband's upper arms, leaning into his form and spoke in a rush, "As long as you're ok then it doesn't matter. Ted we have to message my cousin he will need your help." She sped out.

"Hey love, calm down, I can barely understand what you're saying." He said with a smile, but soon got more serious, "Who needs my help?" he questioned in an imploring tone.

Andromeda took a breath and spoke more calmly, "Sirius. I just read the Daily Prophet; he was cleared of all charges but has been in Azkaban for more than four years. If I know my cousin however, that stubborn old dog won't ask for help unless he's sure they're trustworthy, a good trait to have really but it won't help him with his needs right now." Placing her delicate hands on either side of her husband's face she looked pleadingly into his eyes, "I need you to help him Teddy, he's with his godson at the moment and no doubt he is getting better, but I know you can help him better than anyone." She said in a strong quiet voice.

After getting over his initial shock, Ted nodded seriously, this seemed very important to his wife and he knew how much Sirius' betrayal had hurt her. Guilt welled up in him… It was his fault she had been ostracized by her family, the only one who stood by her being her cousin Sirius, who had betrayed everyone in the end. If the man truly was innocent then he would gladly help him, for both his wife and Sirius himself, who should have never gone through something so horrifying.

"Thank you! You need to read this, I'll go send an owl!" she said handing him the paper from the table and rushing out the room. Ted looked to the paper and after his wife in shock for a moment, before good-naturedly chuckling again. He stopped abruptly however as he seated himself on the couch and read the contents of the paper, his face the picture of concentration, "…Merlin." He huffed, talk about a shocking read, he certainly hadn't been expecting this on his day off.

In the gossiping great hall of Hogwarts, the children had also received news; there were yells of outrage, whispers of concern and demands of explanations from the teachers. As the staff also read the revealing script of the Daily Prophet, they knew they had no explanations on hand, how could Albus do such a thing?

McGonagall stood from her seat, calling all eyes to her. She called them all to order with strong, booming words, and proceeded to explain to them the events of Dumbledore's trial. They were allowed now, as their vow said they could reveal information only when the papers had been released.

As McGonagall continued to speak, the hall fell into thick silence, a heavy atmosphere of disbelief and confusion settling.

The man whom the children referred to as the 'dungeon bat' and 'greasy git' groaned as though in pain once the children began gossiping once more.

Minerva turned to him and smirked as she took to her seat again, "It seems you're going soft Severus. To think a month ago you would have spat in disgust and screamed to the heavens your hatred for both young Mr Potter and Sirius. I have to say I had not been expecting the news about Mr Black but both you and I knew how strange it was that he would betray the one he saw as family." She said tauntingly and both serious at the same time.

Severus wished he could simply drop his mask and give into his wished to just drag a hand down his face. He gave a non-committal grunt to his associate and heaved a sigh through gritted teeth, "Yes, it had been a very strange occurrence. Especially with how you barely ever saw the mutt and his master separated, unless the mutt was with the wolf that is." His smooth, cultured voice dragged out, loathing saturating each word.

McGonagall's lips twitched as though to smile as she asked him, whilst ignoring her other workmates as they desperately tried to wring answers from her, "Are you not going to send a letter to the little fox?" she inquired.

Severus paused, should he? The child had not done anything wrong so far, whilst he had sent a Merlin-damned Kirin of all things with a letter, the child had explained it was his familiar and expressed his hopes for continued correspondence. It had also been waiting for him in his quarters, and did not seem to be the same attention garnering tricks the child's father used to pull. With the mutt as an influence who knows how he could turn out though, should he risk it? He knew from how he reacted to the child there was a high chance of him getting attached, much like he had to his mother, he was so like her and yet so different… But thankfully from what he had seen he wasn't much like his father.

Severus reasoned to himself that the only reason why he wanted to keep contact was because he didn't want Lilly's child to be corrupted, it had nothing to do with how he already felt attachment to the endearing child that had looked up at him with vibrant leaf green eyes. He nodded his head stiffly, his lips thin and his brow drawn together at his co-worker's amusement, "Yes, I will. After all, who knows how the mutt with influence him? Especially if the wolf just stands by and allows the man to get away with everything as he used to." He did not allow any inflection to affect his words, but he didn't fool Minerva. She hid a smile and humoured him with a nod of her head, turning to answer more of the staff's questions.

The young potion master rose from his seat, only drawing attention when his robes flared dramatically behind him as he turned and strode long stride to the door, he left the dining hall with curious eyes following him. Heading to his quarters, he knew he had a letter to write and to organise time for the dinner they had discussed. He had to make sure Lilly's child was not corrupted after all, that was all it was.

**A.N - Once again I apologise for the rush, do remember there is a poll up on my profile, please vote! Hopefully this 'arc' is almost over, I had not expected for it to drag on as it had, and I cannot wait for it to be over. Seriously, I cannot wait to get this over and done with and get to the parts I actually want to wright. Thank you to those that have reviewed!**


End file.
